


Prodigal

by Scribe32oz



Series: Seven Scrolls [28]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Brotherhood, Canon-Typical Violence, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Male Bonding, Novella, Rape/Non-con Elements, Series, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 70,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe32oz/pseuds/Scribe32oz
Summary: Neil Blackwood is a man with a mission. In search of a prize that money cannot buy, he is led to the seven and more specifically, JD Dunne. As JD finds himself at a crossroads, the decision he makes could mean the difference between knowing his past and making a terrifying enemy in the future.





	1. A Visit to a Small Town

 

He had almost entirely forgotten about the town.

If it had not been for his visit back some twenty years later, it would have still maintained its anonymous existence inside his mind, possibly arriving at his death without ever being recalled even once before the final curtain descended upon his life. Such forgetfulness was not uncommon for a man like Neil Blackwell. He was very much a creature who had lived life from moment to moment, never worrying about tomorrow and certainly giving little or not credence to the past. The past was this place of vague, forgettable shapes that once overcome, could little effect his future existence.  

That is where the town had lived during the expanse of grey that had existed between his first visit there and his return two decades after. When he rode into the place, twenty years after he had first felt its New England atmosphere soak into his skin with the atypical dampness of late spring, he had barely remembered he had ever been here until he came across the inn. At first, there was nothing to recommend it as being any different from the numerous others like it scattered throughout the New England coast. The rest of America branded such establishments with a variety of appellations from hotel, to lodging house, to hostel. In this part of the world, the designation of inn had remained largely as homage to the English forebears who had crossed the North Atlantic centuries before. 

The trip back had been fortuitous and not a planned excursion to revisit the paths trodden in his youth. In truth, it was business that had brought him there and though the name of the place had sparked only the barest hint of a pause upon hearing it, he had ridden into town with no suspicion that he had been here before. The venture that was to occur in the sea side community of Grenfell had to do with investments in fishing boats. He had been attempting to legitimise most of his businesses of late and fishing boats seemed the most appropriate opportunity for the region. Always one to assess his holdings personally, owing to the fact that he had little faith in anything he did could not see with his own eyes, Blackwood had left his base of operations in Chicago to make the inspection, as well as take a little vacation. 

For him, such journeys were no inconvenience and he normally travelled with his body guard, though he mostly introduced the man as his business associate, since it was less likely to raise an eye from the locals, in particular the law enforcement agencies that might exist in the area. Though he was by no means a wanted criminal, he was indeed a criminal on a grand scale whose holdings were vast and whose ability to evade implication even more impressive. Of late, he had been attempting to mask those illicit beginings by converting all the wealth amassed in his time into more legalised pursuits, to make the transition from criminal overlord to respectable businessman. 

The idea of being a magnate amused him. 

Until he came across the inn, which was called the Mariner, Blackwood did not realise that twenty years before he had taken refuge in the cosy establishment to escape a night of rain and wind. While the significance of the town and the inn did not seem important, Blackwood remembered that there had been a storm that night, one whose intensity had been so fierce that it was aptly called the storm of the year. A ship had run aground that night and though he had since had opportunity to file his actions that night as a youthful indiscretion, he was certain the young flower who had shared it with him was not to accommodating. 

He was almost curious to look her up, see how she fared even though he was fairly certain that his presence would not be welcomed but he was not one who could resist the makings of a little mischief. Thus he found himself taking up lodgings at the inn in order to catch a glimpse of her or at the very least, inquire where she might have gone. His bodyguard or more appropriately, his enforcer, had remarked that there were better lodgings about but Blackwood’s curiosity had been well and truly been provoked and there was no changing his mind once it was set on its course.

As expected, the young lady who had been all but sixteen at the time was gone by the time Neil Blackwood had returned to Grenfell. Even the inn was no longer under the ownership of the girl’s father, the old man and his wife having passed the veil long ago. Blackwood recalled vaguely that she had been their only child and had been put to work as most young women her age were often required to do, in the upkeep of the rooms that were rented out for the purpose. The new owner, whom Blackwood had struck up conversation with during his stay, had been more than happy to reveal the sordid history of the inn and the juicy morsel of scandal, which revolved around the girl herself. 

Blackwood listened in silence, feeling a line of tension running through him, trailing tendrils of ice behind it. He did not speak while the narrator, who appeared to be the kind who found his own pleasure in telling such tales relating the story. The girl had apparently fallen into the family way, suspected of being placed in that unfortunate circumstance by one of the borders who had come through town during the storm. It was the logical deduction since none of the young men in town would admit to the deed and an air of tawdry mystery had risen around the girl’s notoriety.  

The girl had been publicly disgraced and renounced by her shocked, puritanical parents. There was talk of her leaving town and more salacious rumours had her joining a house of ill repute but there was no fact to these claims and seemed to be the kind of vicious rumour mongering endemic with small communities with nothing better to occupy their time. The father died soon enough and the mother had sold the inn to its present owner before passing on herself some years later. What became of the girl was as much a mystery as the father of her illegitimate child. 

Blackwood returned to Chicago the very next day, unbelieving in what he had learnt and faced with a situation he could not help but feel hopelessly drawn towards. The young girl herself meant nothing to him but her circumstances did and he immediately set his man to make inquiries with the notable PinkertonsAgency. Pinkertons armed with the hefty retainer that Blackwood had provided them with went to work immediately. The trail was almost twenty years old but for an agency whose creator was largely responsible for the formation of the secret service and almost every other governmental intelligence agency, it merely meant challenge not impossible. 

She was tracked down to the East, to New York. To Blackwood, that made perfect sense. New York after the war was rife with new faces, some coming from the other parts of the ruined northern states where war was raging, while some came from across the ocean in search of a new life. For a young woman in her present state, it was the kind of place where she could be forgotten and forgotten she had to be if she was to forge any sort of life for herself and for her unborn child. There was hardly any need for her to change her name. The difference between ruin and respectability lay in one word; Mrs. 

Taking on the mantle of widow whose husband was lost in the war, she began work as a parlour maid, saving every cent she had in order to keep herself and her child fed when the infant made its arrival. Judging by her living arrangements at the time, there had to be some outside assistance and the detective investigating the case, believed that the girl’s mother had been sending her money in order to support herself during her pregnancy. In the meantime, she had taken pains to write letters all across the state in order to find a permanent placement.  

Pinkertons soon reported that she found employment as a maid at an expensive boarding school for young boys in the outskirts of the city. Whilst there, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy and continued her employ there for the next nineteen years, although it was reported that the difficult delivery had weakened her considerably and she was never quite recovered from the experience. Eventually she was elevated to the role of housekeeper while her son earned his keep as a stable boy. The school administration allowed him to attend the classes so the young man did possess something of an education even though he was made perfectly aware by his classmates that he was of different class and ultimately inferior. 

Inevitably, she passed on in his eighteenth year and the young man remained long enough to bury her before he disappeared into the West and the trail went cold for quite some time. Blackwood maintained the investigation, determined to find the boy, feeling this urgent need which had never before existed inside him, suddenly pressing so hard against his spine that for a time he could think of nothing else. Blackwood's universe contained only himself. Coming from a questionable background, he had escaped a life of poverty by surviving anyway he could, sacrificing anyone to pull himself from the gutter into the life of luxury it had taken so long to build. He was proud of what he had accomplished and regretful for none of it, not even when his success was built upon the bones of those he had ground in the dirt.  

However, time changes a man.  

The older he got, the more the trappings of his mortality began to beckon at him and until he discovered that foolish young woman had been pregnant with child, had never even considered that his life might lacking. However, now that the boy's existence was known to him, Blackwood could think of nothing else. For months after finding out about her and her child, Blackwood would think of that night.  

 _The night of the storm._  

Everyone had gone to see the ship that landed on the rock. Through the rain and howling wind, the clipper had run aground on the jagged shore of the New England coast, tearing the wood from its hull like a fish that had been gutted. Cargo, men and the like had spilled out of the ship and the locals had flocked to view the spectacle of tragedy through a curtain of pounding rain. He had remembered having very little interest in any of it, concerned only with the occasion because it had left him alone in the house with  _her_. She had wanted to go to and had rushed to her room to get a shawl when news had broken. The others had gone ahead and she had lagged behind, never knowing how much of a mistake that would be. 

He liked them young.

Even when he himself was young, there was nothing more arousing that a girl whose maidenhead had yet to be taken. They all seemed to exude a lingering scent of raw sexuality that was unmistakable and completely irresistible. When he had approached her and whispered his soft words in her ear, she had been taken by surprise but had responded because she was still a girl with girlish dreams and romantic notions of passion and desire on a night that seemed made for it. He did not rape her but what transpired what well beyond her expectations and in the aftermath, when she lay weeping and lamenting that what she had done was wrong and that she only wanted to forget it, he was only too happy to oblige. 

He remained in the town a day longer, sniggering to himself at her inability to meet his gaze each time they came across one another, in an empty hallway or even in a crowded room. The blush of shame in her cheeks ensured that there would be no retribution for his brief dalliance, that she would tell no one of their encounter and would most likely take what they had shared to her grave. When Blackwood had left Grenfell, he was already starting to forget the young woman and time would erase any traces of her from his mind entirely, since she had been one excess out of so many. 

However, when he had returned to the town after twenty years, Blackwood had realized that what she had done would ensure that he never forgot her. That in itself was almost unforgivable; for he had regretted nothing in his life and this girl, this one night affair he had no reason to think back upon had suddenly became the most important thing in the world to him. 

Because somewhere out there in the West, Neil Blackwood had a son.  


	2. Keeping the Peace

 

The stage was moving slowly across the rugged and muddy track that passed for the main line of travel in this part of the territory. The coach, an old Concord, weathered from the harsh winds that blew in from the Navajo Desert further to the west, swayed clumsily as it continued forward, its wheels jumping and leaving the ground whenever a particularly large stone or dip appeared in the makeshift road. Its inhabitants within were trying to be patient with the unruly form of transportation, accustomed to much smoother and expedient ways of travel other than being trapped inside this old coach, broiling under the summer heat. 

The woman at the window, tried not to look as if this whole affair was annoying her but she could not help the wince that crossed her lips every time they hit a bump and jostled the hat perched on her head a little off centre. Being a lady of good breeding, she adjusted it once more and tried to continue her poised visage because it was in her best interest to do so. Her companions did not speak but their eyes watched the surrounding area carefully. The land surrounding the track was wet with yesterday’s rain but the effect of the season was not lost upon it.  

The grass that covered much of the plain had turned brown from the heat and though trees were sparse in this terrain, what shade they offered was minor because the leaves had died off and were presently gathered in piles around the its trunk. The land here was not quite flat but what hills there were, were slight and did not offer an approaching rider much latitude for concealment. As the stage moved through this section of this journey, there was nothing to worry about. It had left Eagle Bend some hours ago and was still some hours away from Four Corners for they had yet to breach the buffer of desert that surrounded the small town. 

The four passengers inside the coach were an eclectic group of individuals. The woman, set apart for the obvious, did not seem the kind to be found in such unrefined surroundings. Her emerald eyes looked apprehensive as she gazed outside the window of the sunburnt country through which they were travelling. After a moment, she turned her attention inwards, allowing herself a brief glimpse of her companions in the carriage with her before deciding to peer out the window once more.  

The man who sat across her seemed like one of those gentlemen that could be spied walking along tree lined boulevards in New Orleans or perhaps even Charleston. He was dressed like one who was not accustomed to a hard days work and more at home with luxury in his burgundy-coloured coat and finely tailored clothes. He sat nonchalantly against the worn leather seats that made up most of the coach’s interior, playing card tricks in his deft, unworked hands. Occasionally, he would steal a glance at the lovely young woman across him and though his eyes might suggest familiarity, their manner towards each other was very much one of indifference. 

The passenger in the corner who hid behind his dark hat and seemed for all intensive purpose oblivious to the happenings within the carriage was fast a sleep, his mouth agape slightly in a lazy snore that no one was paying much attention to. With all the rattling taking place in the rickety old Concord, it was something of an achievement that he had managed to fall asleep at all but then no one was about to comment on it either. He rested comfortably, the Mexican poncho he was wearing acting as a blanket even though the heat beneath it must have been insufferable for those who happened to glance in his direction.  

The forth occupant who was a preacher by all accounts, kept his gaze in the book before him. It was old and weathered like the man itself, with lines in the leather binding that corresponded equally to the lines in the man’s face. He was older than most of his companions but was by no means frail for his bulk were considerable. He did not look up as he continued to thumb through the yellowed pages of the book in his large hands and gave those watching the image of a bear sleeping. 

The last passenger was well dressed but the clothes did not match the man for his nails were filled with dirt and his dark hair was cropped short but unevenly. His face had an edge of sharpness to it as he watched the others with unmasked interest, in particular the young woman whose beauty made her a more interesting prospect for observation. She did not meet his eyes mostly because it was not proper for her lady of good standing to be making eye contact with a male who had not been introduced to her.  

The southern fancy man looked out the window and saw their journey had taken them beyond the reach of the spring growth wilting by the summer into dry, lifeless terrain of large boulders, broken remnants of mountains that had been worn away by erosion during the ages. They littered the landscape like soldiers standing guard, flanking the track that meandered through it once the living was left behind him. The sun stood high in the afternoon sky, creating waves of heat that simmered the baking rock and caused rattlesnakes and scorpions in the vicinity to go for cover in cracks and similarly shaded places.  

Unlike their previous environment where concealment was difficult, in this world there was nothing but hiding places. Whether it be underground caves, created by water seepage or to any place where two boulders had fallen together and obstructed clear line of sight, it was undeniable in every aspects as the travelers continued deeper through the meander path that lay between the rocks. Eventually, they would escape this rocky landscape into open desert, dry and unyielding, the edge of which lay Four Corners itself. 

Perhaps it was the sharp edge of the terrain and all the promises of death it could deliver upon a novice travelling through this country that created the line of the tension that linked the travelers together in an atmosphere of unease, all except the one who was asleep. Not even this rather bumpier than usual segment of the journey could wake him. The one with the cropped hair had taken to biting his lip and scowled a little when he noted the southerner watching him closely. For an instant, he had almost notice a slight spark of understanding in the other man that served only to anger him but for the moment, he remained silent. 

The woman kept craning her neck past the window, trying to see something outside beyond the line of rocks that flanked the track they were currently travelling. When she could see nothing, she pulled back into the carriage, allowing a little snort of annoyance to escape her lips as she eased back into her seat, unhappy that her view had suddenly evaporated from sight. She did not look at anyone else and instead began twirling with a loose lock of auburn hair in her gloved fingers. He thought it looked like fire in her hands.  

Suddenly, the rhythmic pounding of horse hooves against the gravel surface began to change. The steady pounding had become erratic and uneven, almost as if the horses were no longer running in tandem and were out of step with each other. It took the travelers a little longer to realise that it was not the horses at fault for their rhythm was as constant as the northern star, as fanciful bard had once described the trait. It was another set of horses, following their own rhythm separate from the ones who were presently taking the carriage to their destination. 

The woman poked her head through the window once again, inspired by the new set of hoof beats to investigate. She retreated a moment later and exclaimed with fear in her eyes.  

"There are men following us." She announced. 

The southern followed suit and regarded the rest of the travelers. "The lady appears to be correct. We do appear to be pursued by a number of riders." 

"Could be trouble," the preacher answered. His voice was a low rumble, like the subtle movements of the earth telling you that it was a living thing.  

"I think we ought to stay put." The man with the cropped hair retorted, meeting all their gazes except the one who was asleep. "No telling that they mean us any harm." 

"Perhaps you are right Sir," the southerner remarked. 

However, the nature of their situation was soon clearly established when the stagecoach driver, who refused to slow down despite the unexpected arrival of the other riders, urged the horses as his disposal to continue at their relentless pace and engendered an angry response. There was no mistaking the intentions of those in pursuits when the bullets overtook the coach with chemical propellants behind them. The woman let out a soft cry and fell back into her seat heavily when she felt the sharp whisk of air that rushed past her when the bullet fired found no target to stop it and continued onwards until it exhausted itself. 

Others however, did find connection with something of substance and there was no clairvoyance required distinguishing the sound of shells impacting on the wooden surface of the old Concord. The passenger in the corner began to stir at the sound that was roaring through the air, not to mention the fearful squeals of the woman with each eruption of fresh sound, indicating the rising pitch of their predicament. The southerner made some effort to calm her but like all women in such circumstances, she would not be stilled until the danger had passed.  

"The driver can't outrun them." The preacher suddenly said. "Those men are going to catch up to us." 

"I for one," the southerner smiled, flashing a gold tooth in the process, "will not sit here and be slaughtered." 

The man with the cropped hair paid especially close attention. Unfortunately, he was not the only one. 

"What do you propose?" The preacher inquired, his voice had dropped an octave as if discussing something more than just allowing themselves to being robbed.  

"Well, it is safe to assume that when our illustrious guide through this journey will eventually be overcome by those who would stop us from reaching our destination. I propose, we defend ourselves." The southerner with teh slick voice extended his hand and suddenly, a derringer appeared out of his sleeve and fitted easily into his palm. The weapon had but two bullets in its chamber but at close range, they were as effective as any gun aimed at a man. 

"There's only two bullets in that chamber," the woman exclaimed. "There's at least four of them out there." 

"There's more of us, then there is of them." The preacher countered. "There's four men in here, the stagecoach driver and his second. With the edge that little gun is gonna give us, I don't see any reason why we can't take them." 

The lady still looked apprehensive but her nerves were further buffered by the southerner's confidence once again. "Trust me my dear lady, this will go smoothly."

 "I am not certain I share your confidence," she said meeting his gaze directly and revealed by the glint in her emerald coloured eyes that she was no fool. 

"Neither do I." The man with the cropped hair answered. "Even with that little pea shooter there," he gestured with some measure of open derision at the weapon being sported by the southerner. "Those men have guns with more than two bullets. Any of you carrying a six shooter?" He asked staring at all of them.  

The woman shook her head immediately, as if terrified by the suggestion but managed to speak with a typical dignity. "I am a lady Sir, I have no reason to carry firearms of any description."  

"What about you preacher?" He turned his eye on the preacher and demanded with as much derision. "You carrying?" 

"No," the man of the cloth answered with a slight nod as if he were reluctant to answer the question. "I ain't carrying." 

"Well we all know you just got that little thing," he moved back to the southerner, satisfied that the preacher could not hinder his argument. "And what him?" He punctuated his question by nudging the sleeping member of their group.  

The passenger in the dark hat moved enough to indicate he was listening and cast a gaze at the man who jostled him out of his sleep. "What do you want?" 

"Ain't you heard the ruckus outside?" He demanded.  

"No." The sleeper began to sit up in the seat. "What ruckus?" 

The question seemed rather absurd considering that they were being jostled to death inside the confines of the carriage as it struggled to evade capture by the hijackers in pursuit. Not to mention the sound of gunfire erupting all around their ears as they attempted to shoot down the driver who was hell bent on keeping one step ahead, even though everyone including himself knew that it was impossible. The man with the cropped hair could not fathom the question and looked at the passenger in the poncho with nothing less than amusement. 

"Mister, you must be deafer than a post! Can't you see that we're about to be held up?" He exclaimed loudly. 

The man with the piercing blue green eyes blinked once and then answered smoothly. "Ain't no reason to wake a man." 

"We had good reason," the woman spoke up. "This gentlemen was inquiring whether or not you possessed any sort of firearm?" 

"No, I ain't carrying." His voice was just quiet enough to indicate that he was rather regretful of this point. 

The instigator of this entire discussion turned back to the southerner, triumphant that he had proved his point that armed resistance was a futile and ultimately dangerous course of action. "We best stay put and not give them any trouble," he reiterated. "I want to walk away from this with my life." 

No one could argue with that statement, least of all the southerner who after a moment's consideration, chose the wisest course of action, that is to sheathe the weapon back in its hiding place within the sleeve of his shirt. The man with the cropped hair watched him closely, waiting until he had nestled back into his seat although the tension had not eased. The driver of the stagecoach was still forcing the carriage onwards over the rocky and meandering terrain, causing its occupants to sway left and right with every dangerous curve. Fear began to fill the tiny cabin as thickly as the tension before it.  

The driver was making a valiant effort to stay ahead and his second was trying to keep the hijackers away by firing at them himself. However, his was one gun to four and the odds counted on his being unable to maintain his defense for very long. The faces of those within began to renew with the desire to protect themselves once the stage was inevitably halted and the advocate for non-action began to realise that the subject was once again rearing its ugly head. 

"I guess it's a shame that none of you folks aren't armed." The man spoke after a moment and noticed that all eyes were on him. He wondered why and guessed that it was because he had established himself as their spokesperson and they looked to him for guidance. It was a satisfying feeling. 

"I reckon." The passenger with the icy coloured eyes remarked in agreement. There was almost a hint of passion as the man waited for him to speak. He did not understand it but continued nonetheless anyway. 

It was time to make the play. 

"It's a shame." He sighed as his hand slipped surreptitiously into the folds of this coat and without much surprise to anyone in retrospect, pulled out a gun. "Cause I am." 

"Really?" The southerner looked at him with almost a hint of smugness on his face. "And pray tell, what do you intend to do with that?" He stared at the barrel of the formidable Smith Wesson with something of a challenge. 

"I intend to see to it that none of you do anything stupid." The man returned smoothly with just as much triumph as the southerner had displayed to him a moment ago. "Now we are going to sit quietly and let things run it course. We all know that once those bullets run out, those hijackers are gonna be caught up with this stage." 

"I take it they're friends of yours?" The preacher asked with a little sneer. 

"Associates more like." He retorted. "We don't get too friendly doing what we do." 

"I see," the woman answered. "So what is your role here? You just happened to take the same coach that is about to be robbed?" Her eyes blazed with anger and betrayal. He supposed they all felt that way.  

"I'm afraid its nothing that serendipitous, my dear." The southerner answered before the traitor amongst them could. He gave the man nothing less than a glare of disgust but still managed to remain his charming best for the lady. "I believe our travelling companion here is part of the group that is undertaking this criminal activity of hijacking our mode of transport. He buys passage for the purpose of ensuring that his cohorts do not have the added complication of having passengers that may be armed and in a position to offer resistance when the crime is being undertaken. As a matter of fact, he sits and watches, even instigating as he did earlier to see which of us was armed and which of us was not to ensure the success of the venture." Turning to the covert agent among them, the southerner asked coolly. "Is that about correct Sir?" 

"Couldn't have said it better myself." He smiled briefly before his face darkened into a menacing scowl before he barked sharply. "Now hand over the gun or I'll put a bullet into ya." He ordered.

"No need to become hostile," the man in the burgundy coat remarked before he reached into his sleeve and began its extraction from his person. "I am aware of the consequences well enough." 

"You know," the preacher started to speak and he did it so rarely that the man who was holding a gun did not move to stop him. "This reminds me of a story I once heard." 

"Story huh?" The other laughed despite the chaos taking place outside the shuddering carriage. "I like stories preacher man, tell me." 

The preacher rubbed his chin and smiled ever so lightly and it felt like a wisp in the air that motioned the change in the wind. "Well its seems there were these bunch of towns in Missouri, then Minnesota and Arkansas that kept having this strange bunch of robberies. No one knew that they were not unique in their troubles, that they were being plagued by the same stage coach robberies across three different states. The passengers were killed and so there were no witnesses but some of the victims had been men who could protect themselves quite well but they didn't draw their guns even when they had them. The stagecoach was all shot to hell but there were no signs of return fire. No one could understand it and so nobody could solve the thing." 

"Now we come to the Territory and the crimes start up all over again. People around here have had stage killings before but the pattern was recognised by someone who use to do some travelling up Arkansas way, seems he was something of a tracker for the law up there. People put their heads together and try to think of how a US marshal on his way to Lightning Ridge to stand at his daughter's wedding could be gotten the drop on like that and then like a bolt of lighting, it came to them. A plant."

The hold on the gun swayed a little as understanding began to shine upon its owner. 

"It was easy really," the preacher continued, not looking at the man with the cropped hair as he continued to speak. "The law of the only town that had to be on the list next got together with the ones that had been and put their heads together to find a common link." Only then did the preacher raise his eyes and stared directly at him. "That link is you." 

"Really?" The man started to pull the trigger on the hammer of his gun when suddenly; he heard another gun cock before he managed the feat on his own. The sound was not loud but despite the noises outside, he heard it and froze.  

"Really." Chris Larabee said icily as he kept the barrel of his pearl handled peacemaker less than an inch away from the man's kidneys.  

Josiah Sanchez leaned forward and pulled the gun gently out of the man's hands, taking advantage of the astonishment to retrieve the weapon. "I take it you did not enjoy my story."

"Oh I think he will have plenty of time to reflect upon this." Ezra Standish grinned as he retrieved his derringer and replaced it in its proper place once more. Glancing at Julia Pemberton, Ezra grinned. "My dear, you were masterful. This could not have worked without you." 

"It still hasn't." Chris reminded them sharply; feeling that all this congratulations was just a little bit premature. The gunslinger lifted his leg up from the floorboards and kicked the seat in front of him sharply twice, sending a loud thud moving through the wood and giving the others the signal to begin. 

"Let's finish this." 

* * *

JD Dunne heard the signal they had been waiting for from behind the cover of luggage stacked high upon the top of the carriage in order that was placed there to protect him from incidental fire. He had ridden shotgun next to Vin who was doing an admirable job of staying ahead of the enemy at least until the hidden member of the gang made himself known to the others. Chris had wanted the entire gang rounded up after their murder spree the past few weeks. Although they had worked intermittently throughout the local region, the gang was not indiscriminate about who they killed. As was proved when the gunned down Marshall Jamieson who had been travelling with his wife to Eagle Bend for their daughter’s wedding when the stage was held up.

Jamieson was a good man, JD thought to himself. He had been more than fair when he had come to Four Corners to take Vin Tanner to Tascosa to make him face the charge of murder. Jamieson had promised the rest of the seven that Vin would survive to have his day in court and he had delivered on that promise. He had also played a part in securing Vin’s freedom when he aided Alexandra Styles in forcing the real killer of Jesse Kincaid to surface. His death had hit the seven hard as it did when a good man was killed so needlessly. The murder of himself, his wife and the other two passengers had sparked an outcry and the public demand that something be done was great.  

If it were not for Vin having done some tracking for the lawmen in Arkansas prior to his bounty hunting days, they would not have guessed that these robbers were anything but new to their craft. Killing like this indicated inexperience. Men who were so insecure about their safety, not to mention their inability to keep themselves masked behaved in this way and in so doing, had earned an infamy that remained in the tracker’s memory until the present day. When Vin had seen the killings, he recognised immediately the pattern he had seen in Arkansas and immediately brought it to the attention of the seven. 

Not content to simply follow the stage until the gang made another try, Chris assigned Mary the task of gathering information in the other states, using the resources at her disposal not to mention the considerable contacts she had made since becoming a newspaper woman. It was soon obvious that the one thing that all the robberies had in common was the missing passenger list from the driver and

Chris guessed that if this was so, then there must have been a reason for it. Chris’ intellect soon led him to the conclusion that the only way Jamieson would have been captured unawares in order to be shot down in cold blood was to have been gotten the drop open well before the hijackers ever reached the stage. Thus, this entire ruse had been orchestrated in order to draw out the man who might escape unpunished if they went about things in the usual way. 

With Julia Pemberton’s help, mostly in order to cast the illusion the travelers on the passengers were indeed passengers and not lawmen hiding just as covertly as the man they were attempting to catch was doing, they had set out from Eagle Bend to Four Corners. At this time, Nathan and Buck were keeping out of sight, allowing the prey to make their way confidently towards the trap that had been set.

JD knew that Chris had selected to him to ride shotgun with Vin because of his age. If it had been anyone else but Chris, it would have irked him but JD had become enough of a man since arriving in Four Corners to know that Chris had not selected him because he was any more capable of incapable of protecting himself. He knew that his selection was based on his youth giving the illusion to those attempting to hijack the stage that he was just a kid over his head and would thus not suspect that he was a member of the Magnificent Seven that protected the town of Four Corners. For its part, the tactic had worked brilliantly, for not even the outlaw inside the carriage had suspected any differently until now. 

"The signal!" JD alerted Vin who was at the reins. The tracker had been too busy navigating the team of horses pulling the carriage through the dangerous terrain ahead to listen for Chris’ signal. JD, who had the opportunity to play stagecoach driver at differing points of his young life, was more than capable of taking over him.  

As bullets whizzed over his head and past him, JD kept low as he proceeded to emerge from the safety of the luggage he had positioned himself behind to keep from being hit, to the front of the stage where Vin presently was. The uneven terrain beneath the old Concord kept JD’s stomach in a state of butterfly flux each time they hit a bump or a ran into a dip for the movements of the vehicle was sharp enough to throw a man if he was not careful. As he crawled forward, he saw Chris and Josiah peer out of the windows with their own weapons now that they had their men and began firing at those attempting to ambush the coach. 

JD was not foolish enough to pause and look, remembering success depended on his reaching Vin and their making the changeover. As a sniper, there was none better than the tracker and while he had carried out his part of the plan by keeping the enemy at bay until Chris’ ruse reached full flower, JD now had to allow Vin to fulfil his part in it by taking the reins. It was difficult to see what was ahead when he was required to crouch low and so he did not see the rather sizeable ditch that the carriage was tumbling toward in order to prepare for it. 

"JD!" Vin was suddenly shouting over the sound of pounding hoofbeats against the gravel floor and through the roar of gunfire and the air that was rushing past them. "Hang on!"  

The warning came to late and the carriage dipped precariously in the sharp incline, JD lost his footing and suddenly there was air beneath him as he proceeded to fall off the stage. There was a moment of clarity as he tumbled over the edge when he sighted the railing that seemed to gleam in his consciousness. Ignoring everything else but that length of metal, the youth extended his arm and clenched his fist around the smooth surface. Fingers clung on for dear life and while the rest of his body continued its descent for a few seconds more. 

When he came to a stop, his arm was almost yanked out of its socket by the sudden halt. Josiah was almost out of the carriage, reaching for him to help but the big man did not have the means to reach him. All the preacher could do was continue firing at the enemy who no doubt saw JD’s disadvantage and attempted to rid themselves of him.  

"JD, hang on!" He heard Josiah shouting. 

JD did not remark that he was not about to do anything else as he saw the ground drag beneath his feet so swiftly that he was certain that falling the rest of the way would be a bad mistake. Instead, he forced himself to reach for the railing with his other hand. The weight of air, velocity and gravity pulled at him but JD fought it and found his hand joining its mate as he grabbed onto the railing with every ounce of strength he could muster. Once he was certain that he is grip was firm, which was no easy thing considering the shudder the Concord made as it rumbled forward, he pushed the soles of his feet against the side of the coach and began an uneasy walk that pushed him upwards. 

Meanwhile, Chris and Josiah were continuing to fire into the men who did not show any signs of giving up the chase despite the complications that had arisen. Buck and Nathan would soon be giving them something else to worry about when they joined the battle. JD kept his mind focussed on reaching the top of the carriage because all other thoughts would just end him in a world of trouble. A bullet shattered wood next to his extended arm and he resisted the urge to pull back, continuing his laborious ascent despite the splinter that nicked his cheek. The trickle of blood that had oozed from the broken skin left a red streak on his face as the wind swept it away. 

Finally, JD was able to pull his arm over the railing and by the same token, the rest of him as well. He landed on the top of the carriage, not far from when he had began and continued the same journey once more, hoping this time, it would be free of incident, at least until he changed places with Vin.  

* * *

Buck Wilmington had made his arrival into the battle just in time to see JD dangling perilously over the side of the Concord as it navigated some treacherous terrain. With high walls of rocks flanking the stage on either side and nothing but shale and gravel on the ground, a fall at that speed could have the youth sustaining near fatal injuries, if he did not get shot first. The one time lawman saw his young charge in his present circumstances and felt his heart leap into his throat from fear. Digging his heels into the sides of his horse, Beavis, Buck found himself closing the gap between himself and the hijackers and wondered if it was them he was really trying to reach and not JD. 

Although he had been told on numerous occasions by just about  _everybody_ , that JD was a man in his own right now, a far cry from the brash young man that had stepped off the stage the day the seven had come together, Buck could not accept it. A part of him knew he never would. Perhaps they had kept JD around because all of them had seen something in the boy that heralded back to the day when the world was a fresh and exciting place and trouble was met with a sense of adventure not foreboding and jaded cynicism. For Buck it was more than that, even though he now had a wife and child of his own. If there was any single one person that could have contributed to the possibility that he could be a father, it was JD.  

It was no exaggeration that Buck sometimes considered JD the child that could have been his if he had gotten started on raising a family early in life. The boy had spent his entire life dreaming of places to escape to become something more than he was, with only the love of his mother to guide his life. The relationship that had been struck between himself and Buck was evidence enough of the need they had filled in each other, a father figure for JD and for Buck, someone to care about whom was not carrying world of hurt inside him, he could not heal.  

"JD’s in trouble!" Buck exclaimed as he saw JD struggling to climb back on the carriage. 

"We got to get those men off his back!" Nathan glanced briefly at the young man before turning his attention to the riders he had to stop. The healer unsheathed his gun and gave Buck all the prompting he needed to do the same thing. He fired one shot into the air to give those ahead an idea of the trouble that was coming at them for it was not right to shoot a man in the back without giving him some idea that they were there. 

They turned around at the sound and immediately opened fire, being bombarded by shooters from in front and behind. Buck ducked as he felt something rushing towards him and knew that it could kill him if it did not. He kept his head low, making it harder for the enemy to distinguish between him and his mount. Buck made his shots count, aiming carefully as he fired because he was in the position of advantage and one of them tumbling from their horses into the dirt when his bullet met its mark. 

There were still three ahead but Buck felt a slight measure of relief when he saw the kid climbing back to the top of his own accord, requiring assistance from no one as he did so. The remaining three ahead were being kept away from the coach by the wall of bullets being sent in their direction from Chris and Josiah who were half hanging out of the windows to ensure that JD did not get hit by enemy fire. He saw JD climb back to relative safety as much as could be had in a situation like this before the young man started to make the exchange with Vin. Once that was done, this fight would reach its climax. 

The fire of flesh breaking suddenly tore through his arm when he realised that he had been hit. It came so suddenly that Buck did not have time to prepare for the pain that sliced through his biceps and kept going. His injured hand instinctively released his veins and for a moment, Buck was so overcome, he had nearly fallen off his horse until he heard Nathan’s frantic cry in his ears, jarring him back to his senses. 

"BUCK!"  

Buck’s eyes flew open and he regained his grasp of the reins even though his arms stung painfully. Through the blur of stinging pain, he saw JD and Vin changing seats and was glad that the kid had made it there without incident, even if he had not. He managed to stay on and glanced at the limb that had taken the hit and noticed the blood oozing out of the newly made bullet hold. 

"I’m okay," Buck replied with a wince. "Looks worse than it really is." He assured the healer. 

Nathan did not at all look ready to accept him on just his word but the moment did not allow for a more detailed examination. "That'll teach you to keep your eye on JD instead of watching your own behind." Nathan remarked, his smile belying the worry Buck could see on his face. 

"I'll be fine," Buck retorted digging his heels into Beavis to urge the horse to close the distance between themselves and the outlaws, eager to finish this once and for all. His arm throbbed but Buck ignored it, genuine when he claimed that it looked worse than it was. In his time, he had received far worse injuries. He kept his injured hand on the reins while his other hand squeezed off another round from his gun. The bullet did not hit his target but forced the riders ahead to pay caution to their presence by looking over their shoulder. 

Buck wondered if they knew that the seven were slowly converging upon them and that very soon, they would be the ones being ambushed, not the stagecoach. 

* * *

"You okay?" Vin managed that short inquiry when JD finally reached him. 

"Yeah," JD nodded, swallowing thickly as the image of the ground sweeping beneath his feet while he had been hanging off the side of the stage flashed before his eyes. Considering that they were still on the stagecoach, he brushed the thought away and considered himself grateful that he had been spared tragedy for the moment. "Scared the hell out of me but I'm okay." 

"Wouldn't be dangerous otherwise." The tracker grinned as JD slipped into the seat he had occupied only a short time ago. "You right to take the reins?" He asked once again as he slipped behind JD and produced the Winchester that had been shuddering inside it holster, almost in anticipation at being used. 

"I got it," JD said confidently as he took the straps of leather in his hand and kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead. They were fast escaping the cover of the boulders and narrow tracks that was making their journey through this area so hazardous. As he looked ahead, he could see the land tapering out into flat plain and once they were clear of this place, the outlaws would have no chance of reaching them to hijack the stage. However, JD also knew that this was also the most dangerous part of this whole episode, when the men chasing them realised that they were the ones in the trap and with the seven surrounding them, there would soon be no escape. 

JD did not have to look over his shoulder to see what was happening. He could just picture it in his head. Although Vin Tanner was only a few years older than him, life had seen to it that the youth and the tracker was so diametrically different it was hard to imagine that they could have something like that in common. Even now, he could tell that Vin was settling into place behind the mound of luggage, savoring the feel of the Winchester in his hands as he prepared to load it, familiar with every inch of polished wood under his fingertips. JD could hear the subtle sound of metal against metal as the bullet slid into the chamber of the sawn off rifle. 

Vin Tanner had the ability to focus like no one else, not even the other members of the Magnificent Seven. When he raised the sight to his eye and prepared to take his shot, the world seemed to contract into the crosshairs before him. With a soft inhale, for hunting buffalo had taught him to breathe shallow in order to maintain his hiding place, he would squeeze the trigger gently even though hell was breaking loose around him. The sound exploded out of his gun and he did not flinch or react to whether or not he had wounded his target. There was plenty of time for that later. The immediate moment was designated for the next shot. 

The man staggered off his horse as the bullet caught him in the throat. Releasing the reins immediately, his hands flew to his neck, slick with blood. It ran rivers of red down his chest and forced the horse he was riding on to pull up in fear at the scent of blood. The others with him who had been debating the notion of whether or not to abandon this particular robbery and leave while they still could watch their comrades impending demise with shock. They looked anxiously forward and saw their companion's killer preparing to take another shot. 

One of them opened their mouth to speak but a bullet, not from a Winchester, caught him in the arm and his gun left his fingers just as abruptly, tumbling into the dirt and out of reach before he could even open his mouth to cry out. He looked ahead and knew the shooter had been the man with the dark hat staring at him and preparing to shoot again. Panicking, he started to pull away from his companion, preparing to run but there was nowhere to go. He was unarmed and the flanking walls of stone on either side ensured that he could not disappear and leave his friends to the wrath of those who were determined to end their rein of terror. 

Another powerful explosion of sound was heard and this time there was no more reason for debate because the force of the bullet that tore his chest apart halted his rumination immediately. Blood sprayed from a ruined chest and he slid off his horse and fell to the ground landing so hard that a small cloud of dust celebrated the impact in a burst of flight. The last man saw his friend die and realised at that moment that he was alone and that the bullets that flew out of the guns in front and behind him would not be meant for anyone but him because there was no one else around. The revelation was a profound one and before the man could think to do anything else, he immediately dropped the weapon in his grip and quickly held his hands above his head so that everyone could see. 

"STOP!" He shouted, determined to be heard over the sound of hoofbeats and the dwindling sound of gunfire that was converging upon him.  

"Vin!" Chris Larabee shouted as he saw the man throw down and offer a gesture of surrender. Chris guessed that a surrender was in the cards after the man had seen three of his companions' die right before his eyes. "Hold you fire!"  

The tracker nestled comfortably where he was above the carriage was doing just that but the gun was still aimed at the centre of the man's forehead and though Vin's finger remained poised over the trigger of his Winchester, he made not attempt to fire. Vin who was not foolish enough to let his guard down no matter how compliant an enemy might be, kept his cobalt colored eyes fixed on the crosshairs of the weapon. 

No reason to take chances in case he changed his mind. 

* * *

The coach rolled into Four Corners shortly after the last outlaw had thrown down his gun. As expected, once he was alone, the courage that had allowed him to slaughter so many innocents in the past deserted him and did not resurface even when he was reunited with the silent member of their gang. When the stage was sighted, with horses trailing behind it, in particular those that belonged to the lawmen of Four Corners, the townsfolk naturally reared their head in interest. The community had been aware that Chris Larabee had set his mind to getting the men responsible for the deaths outside town and had enough faith in the brooding gunslinger by now to be certain that when Chris decided to end it, it usually go that way.  

 _Fast_.  

Some emerged from inside their shops to watch the procession of riders as the stage broke town limits and began its entrance into the community of Four Corners. Other spectators peered through open windows and watched as the stage rumbled through town towards the jailhouse instead of the hotel as was customary. No one was surprised to see Mary Larabee slip out of her office at the Clarion News to take a moment to welcome her husband back to town with her presence on the boardwalk.  

The same went for Casey Wells who stopped sweeping the front walk of Gloria Potter's front walk to give JD a little wave as he rode past on the coach. Even though the mood was not to be made light of, the young man smiled at her and tipped his hat at his fiancée and she beamed delightfully back at him. Doctor Alexandra Styles Tanner who was on her way back to her clinic, worn leather bad in her hand, paused long enough to ensure that her husband was well and rewarded his return with a smile. It was laced with promise for a more affectionate welcome when they were in the privacy of their home. 

Inez Rosillos Wilmington stepped past the batwing doors of the Standish Tavern and frowned when she saw Buck clutching his arm and Nathan wrapping something around it as they continued through the street. He seemed well enough but injury on the love of her life would make any woman anxious. However, she curbed her desire to rush out and see if he was all right, since he evidently was and would be embarrassed by the display anyway. 

The stage came to a halt in front of the jailhouse and Ezra stepped out first, helping Julia Pemberton out of the old Concord. The southerner was certain that his lady was done with excitement for the day even though he was inordinately proud that she had helped them in such a dangerous assignment. However, Julia was an actress, almost as good as he and Ezra had known when the plan had been conceived that if anyone could convince their quarry that they were passengers on a train and now lawmen, it was his Julia.

"You were amazing my love." He commented as he planted a small kiss on her gloved hand. 

"Thank you Ezra," she beamed radiantly, glad to be home but unable to deny that the excitement was not entirely unappreciated. A good dose of danger made one appreciate the quieter moments in life, she decided. "I'm glad I was able to help." 

"We couldn't have done it without your help." Chris offered as he emerged after her and Julia found herself blushing because praise did not come often from someone like Chris Larabee and was to be savored when received. 

Suddenly, a new face hurried to the front of the onlookers who had come to watch the arrest of the remaining members of the gang that would soon shortly be remanded to the confines of their local jail. Diana Belladonna looked impeccable as always but her arrival brought and immediate frown to Julia Pemberton's face and every member of the seven, save Ezra of course started to snigger under their breath at the scene to follow. 

"Ezra," Diana said breathlessly. "You are alright." 

DIana Belladonna was a new arrival to Four Corners. Supposedly hailing from New York, the lovely easterner with the dark hair and blue eyes was working at Heidegger's Hotel as a singer and had taken a shine to Ezra much to Julia's chagrin. 

Ezra cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable at speaking to Diana when Julia was so close and wondered why he should feel this way. He gave his friends a dark look, aware of what salacious thoughts were running through their filthy little minds and prayed that Julia did not think the same thing as well. "I survived our little melee with my skin intact. That is always a bonus." 

"I was so worried." Diana continued, unaware that with each word spoken she was further condemning Ezra in the eyes of his fiancée' and friends. "I heard about those awful men and what they did and I hated the idea of you being in peril." 

"Don't worry," Julia spoke up before Ezra could. "I kept an eye on him and usually when he's surrounded by six others, the chances of him being in any real  _peril_  as you put it, is remote." Julia's eyes narrowed and took on a decidedly feline calculation. 

JD watched the entire exchange with amusement and exchanged a knowing glance with Vin Tanner, when they saw the gambler starting to break into a sweat. Ezra could not have found himself in a more explosive situation if he drank a gallon of glycerin and went tap dancing in a mind field. Fortunately, Chris Larabee had decided to take pity on the southerner and intervened on his behalf before Ezra found himself caught in the untenable position between Diana Belladonna who had undoubtedly set her cap for him and Julia Pemberton who already possessed title deeds to his person. 

"Ezra," Chris spoke up in the usual authoritative tone, which meant that it was time for the crowd to disperse because they had work to do. "You want to talk Julia home and get yourself back here? I want you and JD to take first watch on the prisoners. There's a lot of angry folks who've lost loved ones thanks to those cowards," he glanced at the prisoners still on horseback and guarded closely by Josiah and Nathan. "If they find out we got these boys in custody, they might get it into their heads to spare a judge the trouble of a trial and go for a lynching." 

"I will do so immediately," Ezra remarked and gave the gunslinger a look of gratitude at allowing him a graceful exit from his present situation. "Miss Belladonna," he said politely and tipped his hat in her direction before he ushered Julia away. 

"You know something," Vin said with a slow drawl as he watched Ezra flee. 

"What?" JD chuckled, wondering how it was that Ezra was always getting into trouble by becoming the man between two women.  

"I don't think I ever seen him  _this_  scared."  

* * *

Neil Blackwood had watched the procession enter town but his interest was for an entirely different reason. He had arrived that morning from Sweet Water, having foregone the laborious trip by stage to take advantage of the railroad that ran through these parts. He could have taken the stage from Sweet Water to Four Corners but found no patience for that, choosing instead to make the journey on horseback and seen some of the country in the local area. He found the Territory an untapped resource and made a note to look into some investment properties in the area before he returned to Chicago. 

He found Four Corners to be no different than any other small town he had visited in the past. Geography made only superficial changes but essentially they were no different any other scattered across the country. It was quaint he supposed but he was accustomed to the city and though he knew he was capable of surviving anywhere, he preferred the urban world instead of the rural existence celebrated so prolifically in this community. His origins had been in a place not unlike Four Corners and considering the reason for his being here, Blackwood wondered if fate did not have something to do with the setting. 

Upon arriving in Four Corners, Blackwood had been disappointed to learn that the reason for his visit was presently out of town even though the detective who had led him here claimed that the town was the boy's permanent address. Apparently, the young man was something of a lawman in these parts and upon learning that, Blackwood was certain that God was having a great deal of amusement at his expense. Unofficially, he was the sheriff of Four Corners but the information Blackwood had received indicated that the title belonged more appropriately to a gunslinger named Chris Larabee who was the undisputed leader of the seven men that guarded the town.  

Blackwood did not understand the circumstances that had allowed the boy the right to wear the tin star on his chest but he took the role seriously and was known to walk through town, patrolling the town limits like any good constable. He man had come here almost three years ago and if the judgement of the detective who had found him was to be any indicator of the facts, it was shortly after his mother's death. Blackwood could not imagine why he would pick this place but assumed it had something to do with childish dreams of the West that children seemed to have, in particular a fatherless boy with no one in the world but his ma. 

"That must be him." His bodyguard, enforcer and business associate pointed out the young man who had walking alongside his companion in the buckskin coat. Blackwood could not deny that it was good to be able to take Zimmer into his confidence about this matter. He had told none of his people the reason for his journey to the West but Zimmer who had been with him since the earliest days when they met as street thugs rolling over drunks in the back alleys, was one of the few people he trusted his life with. 

Blackwood nodded slowly as he observed JD Dunne. "Yeah," he answered after a moment, unaware that he had been holding his breath until he spoke. "He looks like her." 

It was true, there was no denying it. He saw her face, her lips and the coloring of her hair but the eyes, he swallowed thickly, the eyes were all  _his_. If there had been any doubt of their relationship, there could be none when Blackwood stared into those eyes and found himself trapped in a state of awe and fascination. He had never once looked into the mirror and saw those eyes staring back at him with such light.  

There was no denying the boy was happy, it radiated from him like the sun. There was contentment and everything that Blackwood had always wanted as a youth and was denied. There had been no nurturing mother to guide him as she had guided JD Dunne. The boy grown up with love and the camaraderie Blackwood recognized in the eyes of the men around him also told the gangster that he was protected and cared.  

Is that how sentiment kept a man from being one thing instead of another?  

"He looks like you too." Zimmer commented as they watched from the balcony of the suite that Blackwood was occupying at the local hotel. To anyone else in the town, they looked like any one of the sightseers who were interested in seeing the outlaws being brought to town. 

"I guess," Blackwood remarked, able to see traces of himself in the boy, faint, smoky impressions that fixed in the mind but could not be defined clearly. "I've looked for him so long but seeing him in the flesh, kind of takes your breath away." 

Zimmer tried to be sympathetic but he could not fully appreciate his employer and friend's mind set in all this. A long lost son was nothing to be taken lightly and man as neglectful of that aspect of his life as Blackwood had been, would have an even more difficult time accepting it. It did not help that the boy was of a woman Blackwood barely remembered or that he was nothing like his father. There was an irony in the fact that a gangster and underworld figure as notorious as Blackwood could sire a boy who wanted nothing but to sheriff of this one horse town. 

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Zimmer urged. "He's right down there." 

"Not yet, soon though." Blackwood retorted, aware that it would take seeing the boy a few more times before he could accustomed himself to the truth that he had known only as a possibility until this moment. Until now, there had been the comforting notion that he might have made a mistake about the entire thing but now that he was here in Four Corners, now that he had seen for himself, there was no denying the truth. No matter how outrageous or difficult it may be to acknowledge. 

JD Dunne  _was_  his son. 


	3. Raising the Stakes

 

Ezra Standish did not know how circumstances had transpired to such a state that it not found him in his present situation but for once, Ezra could said with utter certainty that it was not at all his fault. When he had first met Diana Belladonna, he had found her to be a rather charming female with a taste for high culture and a pleasant enough manner. Such gems were rare commodities in the west and Ezra behaved as any southern gentlemen would towards such a find, with typical charm of his own and goodwill. When he saw her in the street, he greeted her and said hello and on the occasions when he was at the hotel fleecing its patrons and she happened to be performing, he remained long enough to take in the performance and applaud when she took her bows. As far as he was concerned, his behavior was entirely innocent and above suspicion. 

Of course, how she interpreted that behavior was a matter of opinion. 

Suddenly, she was crossing the street just to talk to him and bringing him hot meals when it was his turn to sit watch at the jailhouse. The next thing he knew, she was coming into the Standish Tavern and gracing his patrons with a song or two and then remaining for the rest of the night at his table where she supposedly offered moral support while he took the punters for their money. At first, Ezra simply put it down to her loneliness at being new to town and he had strong friendships with Mary, Alex and Inez to know that he could view women with more than an eye to simply bedding them. When Buck had offered a tasteless remark as to there being something between them, Ezra had merely brushed it away thinking nothing of it. 

After all, the advice was coming from the man who until his marriage to the formidable Miss Inez saw every woman he met as a conquest to be made. Thus from Buck, Ezra was unfortunately unable to take the warning seriously. He assumed that the infatuation would pass once the lady became more settled in town and be inundated with suitors who were not so quite overwhelmed by her beauty. She was after all an exotic creature and in a place where men numbered women twenty to one, she could not be without company for long. Besides, Ezra had no need to look elsewhere for beauty when his own love, Julia Pemberton was considered one of the most fetching women in town. 

Beauty aside, there was no question of his being swayed by another else because Ezra knew without question or doubt that he loved Julia with all his heart. For a man who considered himself quite the cynic, the idea of true love still filled him with some measure of disbelief. However, whenever he looked into those emerald colored eyes, he knew that he was lost as surely as those poets who wrote their most passionate prose on the subject. Perhaps it was the fact that they were both outcasts in their own way before coming to Four Corners that allowed them the special insight into each other that made their love so abiding. They were both misanthropes who had found family in this small dusty town and were forever bound to it because of that. That was a love that nothing could break, no barrier could tarnish. It was the purest thing that either of them had ever touched in their entire lives.  

Diana did not jeopardize that love and Ezra suspected strongly nothing ever would but she did however cause a ripple to appear in the previously flawless finish of his relationship with Julia. At first, the fiery titian haired beauty was willing to tolerate the obvious flirtations reported to her by the gossip mongering harpies who seemed to reside in every small town. The scandalmongers made his encounters with Diana infinitely more sordid that they sounded but fortunately, Julia knew enough about rumor and innuendo to be able to shift through the lies to find the tiny fragment of truth lying within its grains. 

Ezra himself made every attempt to assure Julia that she was right in doing so, repeating himself to the point of distraction that he was not at all interested in Diana and the relationship, if any existed at all, was entirely one sided. For most part, Julia believed him but he could tell that the whispers and looks being sent in her direction were starting to penetrate her facade of indifference. Determined to not let things escalate, Ezra began avoiding Diana altogether, much to the amusement of the rest of the seven who tortured him mercilessly with mishievious remarks and gibes. Buck in particular, was relishing the whole affair since he had been the one to warn Ezra to begin with. 

Unfortunately, the lady was not about to be deterred. It was with begrudging realisation that Ezra was forced to concede that Diana did indeed have designs on him. When he avoided her, she actively sought him up, making overt and ultimately intimate gestures that could not be interpreted as anything else but her firm desire to have him, one way or another. Ezra was almost starting to feel unsafe walking the streets in the fear that he might run into her. He knew what was to be done of course but the part of him that was raised a gentlemen, that was taught never to be uncouth or coarse to a lady could not bring himself to do what was necessary. 

Even Chris Larabee, who seldom gave advice to anyone had surprised Ezra when the two of them had been at the saloon sharing a quiet drink when the others had been scattered to the four winds, running errands on their own. Both men had been engaged in a quiet game of cards with Ezra frowning inwardly at being unable to read those intense eyes that were impenetrable when Chris was determined that no one know what was on his mind, when suddenly the gunslinger spoke. 

"Ezra," Chris said in that quiet voice, his eyes still fixed on the cards. "You have a problem." 

"I assure you Mr Larabee," Ezra had lied, unwilling to show that Chris had him in something of a conundrum since he could not tell by that stony mask what cards the gunslinger was holding in his hand. "I do not." 

Without missing a beat, Chris spoke again. "I wasn't talking about cards."

Ezra raised his eyes upward immediately, brushing the gunslingers own slightly enough to realise what he was talking about. "I see." He answered after a brief pause. 

"It ain't my business." Chris stated first and foremost before looking at his cards again. 

However that statement not at all comforted Ezra. This was a man who did not like to involve himself in anyone's affairs. That he deigned to speak at all on what was clearly not in his purview brought to home just how serious things were. "Go on." Ezra said in a measured voice, feeling a little anticipation at what Chris was about to say.

"This Diana Belladonna worries me." He answered just before he discarded one card and picked up another from the deck on the felt covered table. 

"She is merely a singer." Ezra replied. "Why would a chanteuse concern you?" 

"It concerns me because I don't want to see a repeat of what happened between you and Alex, happen between you and Julia." 

Ezra's jaw dropped open.  

He wondered if it was because Chris had spoken it as casually as he might asking Rain for another drink or the fact that he had actually said it. In either case, Ezra's shock was such that it bubbled to the surface, straight past the cool mask and showed on his face. Of course the man was perfectly justified in what he had said. Ezra could not deny his words even if he wanted to. He remembered all too well that Chris had a ringside view at the debacle that had been the end of his relationship with Alex and the beginning of the one with Julia. He had not acted honorably and he knew it but to hear Chris bring it up so blatantly, left Ezra speechless. 

"I assure you," Ezra swallowed thickly when he finally recovered enough to respond. "That this is an entirely different situation. I love Julia." 

"And I love Mary," Chris raised his eyes and held his gaze. "But that didn't stop me from sleeping with Laurel Chase." 

"You were drugged!" Ezra exclaimed. "That was an entirely different set of circumstances. You had no control over yourself."

"I tell myself that." Chris returned. "I tell myself that a lot. Sometimes I almost believe it." 

"You mean....." Ezra stammered. 

"No," Chris shook his head. "I didn't want to betray Mary and if I had been in my right mind, I would not have slept with Laurel. I know that much for sure. Unfortunately, I also know that there was a small part of me who was very taken by the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, that might have wanted her in some small way and made her drugs work just a little better than they should have. I lay awake at night thinking about that a lot Ezra and I don't have to tell you its not pleasant." 

"What does this have to do with me and Miss Belladonna?" Ezra asked, even though inwardly he knew the answer to that question with far more accuracy that Chris could answer it. 

"She is a beautiful woman and when they come on strong, they're hard to resist. I don't have to talk to you about restraint but you have a good woman who loves you unconditionally, who will do anything for you. If you don't care about this Diana, you need to let her know, firmly and decisively before the temptation gets to you." 

"I am no good at such things with a lady." Ezra confessed. "My mother seems to be the only one who can inspire such venom." 

"Well you're going to have to find it somewhere." Chris remarked. "Julia is doing her best to ignore it, you can see it in her eyes but she's feeling the pressure and I've heard enough talk from the folks in town to know that her reputation is taking quite a beating. Its bad enough that you two have been courting for long as you have but for another woman to appear on the scene and you not doing what is necessary, eventually even Julia's faith will start to shake." 

"She has no reason to fear." Ezra declared and he meant it, she did not. He loved her and while was unwilling to say the words out loud in front of Chris Larabee, Ezra was certain the gunslinger knew, just as Ezra and the rest of the seven had always known that Mary was destined to be his wife. "I would not hurt her for anything." 

"Men tend to forget that women have as much pride as men, more even." Chris continued dispensing his advice, unaware that with each word he was becoming more and more of a paradox to a gambler who prided himself in being able to read people like the cards he traded in and who had never seen this coming. "I ain't judging you and we're long past the time where I have to threaten you into doing the right thing. We're friends and as a friend, take my advice. Deal with this. Deal with this before it gets out of hand." 

When Chris Larabee gave such advice, Ezra was not about to ignore it. Thus he found himself within the confines of the jailhouse, sitting watch over the group of villains who would be facing Judge Travis in the next day or so, gathering up the nerve to tell Diana to her face that there would never been anything between them. However, instead of debating the issue over and over inside his head, Ezra decided that the sooner he did what was necessary the better it would be for all concerned. He was not going to break his Julia's heart for another woman and he was certainly, not going to make her a joke because of his conditioning to treat a lady like a lady even when one did not deserve such courtesy.  

He had asked Diana to meet him in the jailhouse in order to get the odious task over and done with. It was quite something that he chose to make this rejection in front of the prisoners presently occupying the cells in the premises but Ezra was not about to let another excuse get the better of him. As the clock ticked by drawing closer and closer to the moment of their confrontation, Ezra wondered if he should not do this thing privately, where she would have sufficient dignity in her surroundings. However, he shook the thought out of his head for this location had been selected for the very reason of expediting matters swiftly, instead of delaying the inevitable by wrapping it around in redundant gestures. 

Ezra checked his watch and knew that the time was drawing close and began to wish that it would just be over and done with. He stood up and started to pace the floor, glancing at the men within their cells who knew something was going on but chose not to speak. As it was, the murderous glare they were receiving from the sullen Mr Kitson who had spent his incarceration glowering at them for revealing what they had, ensured their silence.  

When he heard the doorknob twist, Ezra had almost jumped. 

He knew that it could only be her because the hour had come and there was nothing left but to undertake the task he had set himself, no matter how pleasant it might be. Ezra braced himself, repeating the reminder in his head at not being taken by a pretty face or the tearful flutter of full lashes in his direction. As Chris had so pointedly declared; he needed to handle things before they got out of hand and if his internal conflict was any evidence to go by, it appeared that he was closer to that eventuality than he had previously imagined.  

Diana swept into the room, bringing her lavender scent and immediately reanimating the silent prisoners in the cell before Ezra gave them a sharp reminder of their station at this time. She was dressed in yellow, a colour that suited her well and as she entered the room, flashed a radiant smile at him. Ezra retreated behind his desk and made a promise to ensure that the piece of furniture maintain its position between them for the rest of the interview. While he was confident of his own restraint, he could not say the same for hers. 

"Ezra," she beamed brightly. "I was delighted to hear of your invitation, even if the surroundings did confuse me a little." She remarked, giving the jailhouse a little bit of a disapproving look before she turned to him again. "How have you been?" 

"Well since you last saw me." He said stiffly, hardening himself to her sweet voice or anything else of hers that appeared equally delectable. "Miss Belladonna, I really need to discuss a matter of some importance with you." 

"And you have my undivided attention of course," she looked at him, feigning ignorance at what was coming even though Ezra was certain she had to suspect something by his manner. "Please Ezra, won't you call me Diana?' 

"No." He shook his head. "Miss Belladonna, I think you have misunderstood the nature of our friendship." 

"Have I?" She looked at him innocently. "I don't think so." 

"I do." He reiterated and saw the men in the cell sniggering slightly. He gave that an icy glare and turned back to her. "I have no intentions towards you Madam. I am engaged to Miss Julia Pemberton, whom I love dearly. I am sorry if my polite attentions towards you as a stranger in Four Corners was taken as affection. I certainly did not wish for you to be misled in anyway." 

"I am not a child Ezra," she rounded the desk and gave him no room to escape from behind it. "I know when a man wants me and you did....you do." She corrected herself quickly. "Perhaps you are engaged to Miss Pemberton but it is a rather lengthy engagement don't you think for such a passionate love?' 

Ezra could not deny that but he did deny that the length of his engagement had to do with any misgivings he had about their relationship. It was Julia who wanted to taste some freedom after being a dove caught in a gilded cage for most of her life. As one who enjoyed a carefree existence for most of his life, Ezra could not deny her that and understood all too well what a breath of freedom could do for a person. "That is none of your business." He said sharply. 

"I think you do want me," she neared closer. "I think that you are afraid of what this town and your friends will think of you if you admit how you feel. You're more terrified of being the outcast than you are of loving me, isn't that right Ezra?" There was a hint of teasing in his voice. 

"No." He hissed and started to push his way past her, not caring or not whether it was gentlemanly to do so. "You do not know me Madam and you never will." 

Without giving him a chance to avoid it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her to him roughly. Uncertain of how to deal with such aggression from a lady, Ezra felt her lips pressing against his even before he knew what was happening. Despite himself, he could not deny that her lips were indeed as soft and tasty as they appeared and as she parted his mouth with her probing tongue, a surge of desire rushed through him despite the deeper instincts that told him this was terribly wrong. 

However, not as wrong as when he heard the shattering sound of ceramic against the floor.

Ezra and Diana both looked up and to his utter horror, found Julia Pemberton staring at him, the remnants of the lunch she had brought him spread across the floor, soaking the broken fragments of the plate she had just dropped and caused it to shatter. 

"Julia...." Ezra choked his throat into responding. 

She did not answer but then she did not need to. Her eyes said everything.

 

* * *

"Julia!" Ezra cried out as he left the jailhouse seconds after she had, not caring whether or not his prisoners were alone with Diana. He burst out of the door to see her widening the distance between them as she fled up the board walk, reacting to his calls to stop with little more than a strained glimpse over her shoulder.  

Julia was not listening because she was just too furious. For the past few weeks, she had endured the whispers and the rumors regarding Ezra and Diana spoken behind her back by the gossip mongering contingent of Four Corners who thrived on such fodder. She had endured it because she knew that Ezra would not consciously hurt her, there was apart of her that believed it still but what she had seen in the jailhouse had inspired her almighty outrage after weeks of innuendo. Thus, she wanted to keep walking. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and Ezra until she had time to calm down because she could be wrong and at the moment, her rage was a powder keg about to be ignited. 

Unfortunately it was not to be for Ezra was able to catch up with her easily. The situation made it impossible to leave things as they stood and Ezra loved her too much to not make some attempt to explain that what she had seen, damning as it might, was completely innocent or at the very least, one sided. He could not forget the expression of utter hurt and betrayal in her eyes and Ezra knew he never wanted to see it again. If possible he would spend the rest of his life trying to erase it from his memory.  

"Julia!" Ezra finally reached and caught hold of her arm. 

"What?" She swung around at the contact and glared at him, tears running down her face. Tears she had not even noticed. 

"Let me explain!" He said feeling his soul heave in anguish at the pain he saw in her eyes when she looked back at him. Around them, passes by witnessing their exchange knew clearly something was wrong and hurried past, trying not to look at them directly even though they were noticing everything.  

"You don't need to." She barked. "What I saw was clear enough!" 

"No it was not!" He said starting to feel a little incensed that she could believe the worst of him so quickly but he did not realise that she was riding a wave of anger and that what she had seen had hurt her enough to rob her of rational thought. However, Ezra was riding a wave of his own and was just as blind as she too the escalating situation that was coming with each angry word passed between them. "You did not see her me kissing her!"  

"Oh didn't I?" She glared at him sarcastically and unafraid who heard. There were eyes keeping them under close scrutiny but Julia did not care. They had been thinking what was being said this moment weeks before this anyway. "It wasn't your lips on hers?" She asked before turning around to start moving again. 

"No!" He grabbed her again, refusing to let her get away that easily. "She was kissing me! I had no choice in the matter." He tried desperately to explain, realizing too late that perhaps he ought to have let her go because she was in no mind to discuss anything with him at this time. By forcing the issue, Ezra had only succeeding in surfacing all the insecurities that Julia Pemberton had kept buried inside of her ever since the first appearance of Diana Belladonna. 

"Of course not!" She retorted. "It was obvious she was overpowering you with brute strength!"  

"Julia!" Ezra felt his anger burn even hotter by that sarcastic gibe when he was trying so hard to explain. "You of  _all_  people should know not to judge a book by its cover.'

Julia froze in her tracks and turned around slowly. The rage in her eyes had contracted into emerald fire, simmering with heat and her expression became like stone. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. 

"You know what I mean." Ezra responded, guilt and disappointment at her lack of faith had robbed him of the sense to pull back from the periphery.  

"You son of a bitch." She replied icily in a low voice that send tingles down his spine and made him suddenly aware that he had crossed a line that should never have been approached, let alone spoken of aloud like this. Without another word, she threw her fist outwards in a roadhouse swing and caught him on the jaw. 

The blow she delivered to him took Ezra by surprise and sent him sprawling before he even knew what was happening. There was a sense of disbelief and shock that was almost as potent as physical pain when he dropped to the floor, not to mention astonishment at how quickly things had deteriorated in such a short time. Ezra dropped to the boardwalk and heard the reaction of onlookers who were just as surprised to see the elegant Miss Pemberton behave in such manner as he was. Ezra scrambled to his feet clutching his jaw and the shreds of his dignity, just in time to see her disappearing into the distance, the rustle of her skirt trailing behind her as she ran. 

By this time, Chris Larabee had come out to investigate the commotion in the street from the tavern across the way and had seen enough to guess the rest. The gunslinger was almost ready to turn back and return to the cool beer waiting at his table when he saw the sorrow in Ezra's eyes at Julia's departure. The look on his face, though imperceptible most of the time, was painfully easy to read and Chris just knew that if he did not intervene, Ezra was going to do something to make things worse. Against his better judgement, the imposing man in black chose not to retire into the saloon once more but instead stepped into the street to make his way towards the gambler. 

"Ezra," Chris spoke up as he saw Ezra dusting his hat a few seconds later after it had toppled from his head, planning to go after Julia. 

Ezra was not happy to see Chris. It was bad enough that he had made a complete mess of things with Julia, he did not need to hear Chris reminding him that he should have taken care of things before it had deteriorated to such a state. "Mr Larabee." He said shortly and started walking. When Chris fell into stride with him, Ezra paused and returned the penetrating gaze boring into him. 

"I have personal business to deal with. I do not need the company." Ezra answered, trying not to be rude but he was under a great deal of stress and it showed. 

"I can see that." Chris said coolly. 

His manner, not to mention interference, served only infuriate Ezra even further, which was saying something because Ezra was a great admirer of the Larabee calm and had always thought secretly that the gunslinger would have done very well if he had opted for Ezra's line of work. "Before you even tell me 'I told you so'....." 

"I wasn't going to say that." Chris remarked.  

"Well you were going to no doubt make me aware of the muddle I have placed myself." Ezra retorted, feeling a pang of guilt even as he said it for not giving Chris the benefit of the doubt.  

"Nope," Chris shook his head. "Wasn't going to do that either." However, he was still following Ezra as the gambler made his way to Julia's house behind the Emporium. 

"Then what is the reason for this escort?" Ezra demanded as he paused in front of the Clarion News offices, which was on route.   
"I gave you some advice once." Chris said simply. "I think you need to hear it again." 

"Refresh my memory," the younger man returned with enough venom in his voice for him to feel badly about it later.  

"Let her be." Chris looked at him and cut short any thing further Ezra had to say. Seeing that he had the man's undivided attention, Chris continued. "She's in no mind to hear anything that you have to say and you'll make things worse by facing her in the state she's in. Let her calm down." 

"Nothing happened!" Ezra cried exasperated. "That woman attacked me in the jailhouse like some kind of a wanton and it is only the very height of misfortune that Julia chose that moment to enter the room!"  

Chris grimaced slightly, envisioning the scene in his head and feeling an involuntary pang of sympathy for Ezra as the gambler related his tale of misunderstanding. He imagined what Julia must have seen and how hurt she must be. After Diana's blatant pursuit of Ezra Standish during the past few weeks, Chris could well understand how Julia's whose imagination must already be running away with her, could believe so easily what her heart ought to know with utter certainty. "I believe you Ezra." He offered quietly. 

Ezra felt his rage bleed away hearing that from Chris. What was it about the man that made all those who came across him, determined to get his respect and thinking of it as the salve that could heal all wounds when they learnt they had it. Knowing Chris trusted him without question had bound Ezra to the gunslinger as surely as the others were linked forever to him. Hearing Chris say that he believed him was enough to force a sigh of relief from his lips even though the gunslinger's endorsement was of little help to his situation with Julia. Still, knowing that Chris believed him was something of a boost. 

"Thank you Mr Larabee." Ezra answered, genuinely touched. 

"We all know you love her," Chris continued. "I'm pretty sure when she comes down, she'll remember it too." 

"I have never been moved to put a bullet in a woman's head," Ezra growled under his breath. "However, at this time I actually feel capable of making an exception." 

Chris who knew perfectly well what it was like to be object of someone's obsession could sympathize with Ezra completely but secretly he prayed that Ezra would never suffer the way he had because of it. Even though she was dead, Chris drew no joy from Ella's demise, not when he knew that she had taken Sarah and Adam with her. "Look, patch things up with Julia first and then think about Diana." 

"Think about her?" Ezra gave Chris a look. His eyes were smoldering with anger at what one stupid act of ill restraint from the woman had cost him. He would have his audience with Miss Belladonna, that was for certain and this time, he would have no difficulty in saying all the things he had previously unable for the sake of her feelings. "Mr Larabee, at this stage I am prepared to disembowel the bitch." He said with uncharacteristic coarseness, however under the circumstances, Chris could understand the reason for his ire. 

"Well that too can wait," Chris answered with a completely straight face. "Right now, go where ever it is you usually do and calm down. You're a powder keg about to go off." The gunslinger tried to be sympathetic but he could not help resist making one final remark. "Can I ask you something Ezra?" 

The gambler looked over his shoulder at the gunslinger. "What?" 

"How do you get into these things?" Chris asked with a devious smirk on his face and had to duck when Ezra swung at him. 

* * *

Karma. 

That was what the Buddhists would have called it. Of this Alexandra Styles was never more certain as she listened to Julia Pemberton patiently, while she taped the bruised fingers of the lady's hand. Seated across the table from both of them was also Mary Larabee, who was listening patiently to every angry word passing from Julia's lips. Mary had arrived at Alex's clinic shortly after Julia herself, who had been in something of a state when she burst through the door and scared the hell out of her patient Mr Connelly who had developed a strange malady shortly after engaging in a bit of adultery. Julia who had heard enough to guess the rest, in her furious state, preceded to tell Mr Connelly that he was just like every two timing man that crawled on his belly across the earth like slime. While Mr Connelly chose not to argue the point and made a hasty departure, Alex deduced that Julia was upset. 

Listening to Julia with an objectivity that was almost saintly, Alex reminded herself to keep her sarcastic wit firmly reined as Julia continued with her enraged diatribe at women who should be raked over coals for lusting after someone else's fiancée. Fortunately, when Mary arrived, the formidable Mrs Larabee was able to exert the same influence that her husband had over the six men he rode with, when she kept giving Alex's sharp looks to ensure that nothing was said to further provoke Julia into a deeper fit of rage. Alex thought she did quite admirably. However, she could not help being reminded of the time when it was  _she_  in Julia's position. And ironically enough, it was Julia who had been the man stealing hussy who had done the same thing to her with Ezra that Diana Belladonna now attempting but not quite succeeded in Alex's considered opinion.  

Alex had forgiven Julia for taking Ezra from her a long time ago. This was mostly because at the time Alex was sensing the feelings she had for Vin and though she had not like the way the opportunity to be free to explore the relationship had appeared, she could not deny that she was grateful that it had come. What she had with Vin was a thousand times more wonderful than anything she had ever experienced with Ezra and the truth was, much of Alex's anger towards Julia had been assuaged because of that. In retrospect, Alex felt a sense of happiness towards Ezra to know that the gambler had not shunted aside for just anyone but someone who had captured his heart as irrevocably as Vin had taken hers. 

It was with this in mind that Alex knew with absolute certainty that Ezra would not knowingly break Julia's heart by taking up with Diana Belladonna. Diana was nice enough but there was something about her that put Alex on guard and Ezra, who was a better judge of character than she ever would be was sure to notice it, even if he did not voice it. Julia and he were soul mates, anyone who saw them together were certain of it. They seemed to play off each other, two worn people who had given each other's lives spark by their arrival. 

"There ought to be a law!" Julia continued to rant as Alex continued to rub salve on her knuckles where her punch had done more injury to her fingers than it probably had to Ezra's face. The unfortunate fact of the matter was simply that women's hands were not made to labour so brutally. Alex continued to nod sagely, saying little as she worked on the woman's injury.  

"There ought to be a law against women who go after men who aren't their own!" Julia growled as Mary poured her tea.  

The blond editor of the Clarion News glanced at Alex, wondering if it was not a bad idea to put a sedative in the amber beverage. Julia's anger did not burn this brightly very often. Alex, on the other hand, who ran on a very short fuse, lost her temper quite often but when Julia chose to vent her rage, it was for a very good reason and that usually meant that Ezra was often in the center of the maelstrom. "Julia calm down." Mary said in that soothing voice she often used on Billy when he was in the same state. 

"Calm down!" Julia stared at Mary as if the notion was simply unthinkable. "That...that....twittering...screeching....off key...." 

"Don't forget man stealing." Alex spoke up despite herself and received a glare through Mary's narrowed eyes for her interference. 

"Yes, man stealing," Julia agreed without pause. "She's was kissing Ezra and you should have seen the smug look on her face when she saw me! I mean that snake did not even have the decorum to hide it!"  

Alex was biting the inside of her cheek to keep from making  _any_  statement. 

"Well did you give him a chance to explain?" Mary asked, warning Alex from making any remark no matter how irresistible the doctor's sardonic wit may find the moment.  

"He said she was kissing him!" Julia exploded, unable to believe that he would have the audacity to even attempt to use such an outlandish explanation. 

Mary shrugged and eased back into her chair at the kitchen table of the Tanner residence above the clinic. "It is within the realms of possibility you know?" 

"I know," Julia replied because now that she had let lose the litany of outrage that had been simmering inside of her these past weeks, every since Diana had shown her face in Four Corners, her rationality was making a belated appearance. "I'm just so mad and I guess it did not help when he actually said that I should be used to being in this situation." 

"He said that?" Alex found her voice. Even she had better sense than that. "He actually said it?" 

"Yes!" Julia growled. "I know I am hardly in the position to take the moral high ground on this but I didn't force him into anything! How dare he make that kind of comparison!" 

"Oh for crying out loud!" Alex finally groaned. 

"Alex...." Mary warned, aware of how caustic Alex could be when the mood took her and this was not the time for that kind of brutal honesty. 

"No let her speak," Julia retorted, curious to know what Alex would say. In a twisted way, she supposed Alex would know better than anyone how she felt and was somewhat surprised that any relationship had formed between them at all. Considering the feelings she harbored towards Diana at this time, she could not imagine overcoming the hurdle of abhorrence that Alex must have had for her at the time for them to have any kind of friendship.  

"Of course he lashed out at you!" Alex declared, once she was given leave to speak freely. "If this woman did kiss him without his consent, then he was completely innocent of any wrong doing! You walked in at the worst possible moment and immediately thought the worse!" 

"He could have fought her off." Julia pouted, not willing to see reason even though everything Alex proposed was logical. 

"I once saw Charlotte Richmond kiss Vin without his being able to do nothing about it." Alex returned. "He pushed her off as soon as he could and the delay was only because he did not want to hurt her by shoving her away from him. Vin is a wild and wholly as you can get and he still was civilized enough to know that. Can you imagine what someone like Ezra, whose been raised with all the social graces, not to mention that damned southern chivalry that requires a gentlemen always behave as such to a lady?" 

She did make a good case, Mary thought with a little smile and added support to Alex's statement. "She has a point. Julia, I think you walked in at the wrong time. Now you know," Mary looked at her with an expression of warmth, "that Ezra loves you more than anything in the world. He's been through the best and worst of times with you and though he can be an absolute idiot at times, he has always been quick to show you that you have his heart. Is that not true?" 

Julia started to groan, realizing that perhaps she had been premature with her accusations. She had not even given him the benefit of the doubt, a thing that he had given her without question on numerous occasions. Considering her past before meeting him, Ezra would have been perfectly justified in being suspicious about anything she did but he never did and suddenly Julia understood how terribly unfair her reaction must have seemed to him. 

"Oh god." She dropped her head on the table and started mutter incoherently. "I over reacted, didn't I?" 

"Like the South when Lincoln became President." Alex retorted. 

Mary rolled her eyes and gave the doctor a look. "Could you possibly be a little subtle? I didn't think she understood you1"  

"Hey," Alex returned Mary's impatient stare with one of mischief. "I  _am_  fixing her hand and one other thing?" She faced Julia once more. "Don't hit a man in the jaw with your hand when you don't know how to do it. All that does is land you with a busted hand. Be like every other woman who wants to make a man suffer, make him sleep on the couch." 

"You make Vin sleep on the couch?" Julia asked, trying to imagine the tracker trying to fit into that uncomfortable divan in the parlor. 

"No, his wagon." Alex said with a grin. "That way you don't hear him complaining all night."

Julia giggled at the thought and Mary, seeing that Alex was trying to lift Julia's mood added her own pearl of wisdom to the conversation. "Or you can use a guestroom."

They all laughed, enjoying the moment before Julia dropped her face into her hands and sighed loudly. "God, what did I do?" 

"Nothing that's unrepairable," Mary said stroking her hair gently. "He loves you and I'm sure that when he calms down, he'll understand why you acted the way you did." 

"She wants him so badly," Julia whispered, unable to deny that she had never felt so threatened in her life. As long as she had remembered, it was someone else who had to worry about their loved one being stolen away, not her. She had been blessed with being spectacularly beautiful and being capable of turning a man's head with a bat of her lashes. How many men had she stolen from their wives, who meant little to her other than the fact that their defection allowed her to believe that she was capable of stealing anyone away? Julia had done the same thing to Alex and it was always the greatest mystery of her life that Alex had put away her hostility long enough for them to be the very best of friends.  

"She'll never get him Julia," Mary responded immediately with complete sincerity and faith in the man she considered not only her friend but apart of her rather large and dysfunctional family. "He loves you too much." 

"And you're rich." Alex added with a devious grin. 

"Heavens!" Mary threw her hands up in exasperation. "Do I have to put a muzzle on you? How can a member of the medical profession be so completely lacking in tact?" 

"Practice?" Julia responded, throwing Alex a grateful smile, knowing the doctor's antics were only meant to make her feel better.  

"You better believe it," Alex winked. 

* * *

Far removed from the personal troubles faced by Ezra Standish and his paramour, the fiery Miss Pemberton, JD Dunne was taking his usual walk through town. Brandishing the tin star, he took his usual journey through Four Corners, not portraying the autonomous presence of the law but rather the familiar presence of the seven who protected the town and whose number he was part. Despite his efforts to keep his eye on everything, JD could not help feeling some measure of unease that had not dissipated since he had met Neil Blackwood. How much the encounter had bothered him would surprise the others had they known about it.  

Which at this time, they did not. 

JD had become accustomed to going to Buck for most of his troubles. The older man was not just a friend but someone whom he could trust to watch his back in any situation and more, even though if he were pressed to admit it, JD would find himself somewhat embarrassed to do so. His feelings for Buck Wilmington had to do with a need that had never been satisfied throughout his young life. When he was a child, he envisioned what his father might have been like and how he would treat JD as his son. JD had spent far too many years, surrounded by boys at that fancy school who had no difficulty in pointing out the reason his mother worked her fingers to the bone was for the lack of a father in their life. Though it hurt to be reminded of the absence, JD had borne it silently for he would not let his ma see just how much pain he was in, for she had so much to worry about as it was. When he had met Buck, the need for a paternal presence in his life was filled for the first time. Even though Buck was just as adamant as he about denying it, JD sensed that he too, had filled a void inside the rogue's carefree existence. 

It was for this reason that JD could not go to Buck even though for the life of him, he could not understand why. Something about Blackwood unsettled him which had nothing to do with the fact that Kitson had claimed that were more dangers to come. JD had reported every aspect of their conversation to Chris and the gunslinger though wary of everyone, had agreed with his assertion that it was unlikely that Blackwood and Kitson had any connection and yet JD still felt uneasy. The night after his meeting with the man, he had been unable to express his fears to Casey who noticed something was not right, just as Chris and Buck had. JD simply brushed their concerns away, assuring them he was fine but in truth he was not. He was far from it. 

Finally, in desperation and simply because he needed to hear someone tell him that he was not insane, JD found his usual patrol through town taking a detour towards Josiah's church. When Josiah was not at the Lucky 7 ranch or carrying out duties with respect to peace keeping in Four Corners, the once preacher could be found at the church he had nurtured into its present state of restoration. Josiah had worked long and hard on the place, rebuilding, restoring and making the building into something was now considered the definite altar of worship in Four Corners. 

When he entered the church, his nose was immediately assaulted with the scent of wood stain that Josiah was presently applying to the pulpit. A few days ago, the preacher had rubbed back the wooden surface, preparing it for the application of stain that would see it transformed into a rich amber hue worthy of its central position in the church. Josiah looked up at JD and flashed the youngster that slight smile, full of wisdom but always possessing that gentle humor that always made him approachable.  

"Hey Josiah." JD greeted. "How's it going?" 

"Slowly," Josiah responded, putting down the paintbrush down onto its tray as he stood up. Stretching himself from his hunched over position next to the pulpit, Josiah walked towards the pot of coffee that was resting on one of the pews. "Coffee's hot. Want some?"

 "Sure." JD nodded off handedly.

Josiah poured them both a cup and nestled on one of the pews to drink it. The preacher watched JD for a moment and knew immediately that the boy had something on his mind. Obviously JD had come here to talk about it even though at the moment, Josiah sensed he had some trouble voicing it. Knowing JD well enough after three years that the boy could take forever to get to the point unless he had help, Josiah finally made the first move. 

"Something on your mind JD?" 

JD glanced at him directly and swallowed a mouthful of coffee that made a gulping sound as he did so. "What makes you say that?" 

"Its just a question JD." Josiah said smoothly, realizing now that it was something important indeed because JD would have told him by now, having been given the opening.  

"I guess it is." JD nodded, unaware that Josiah had him pegged. He paused a moment, running through his head whether or not what he was feeling was nothing but foolishness that a more seasoned man like Chris or Vin would not even give second though to. However, he changed his mind when he saw Josiah waiting for him to answer, knowing with utter certainty that the preacher would never make him feel foolish and give his fears the due consideration it deserved. 

"Its crazy." JD stated. 

"Crazy like beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Josiah rumbled, really wanting to know now.

Like the rest of the seven, JD represented all of them in the years before life changed them into the men they were now. When they looked at JD, they were reminded of what it was to be young, idealistic and ready to take on the world. There was an unspoken pact amongst all of them that demanded the nurturing of all that potential, to be there for JD and keep him from making all the mistakes they had in their youth. Chris led them and bonded them in ways that cannot be spoken about with chains stronger than steel but JD had given them all something to care about. This brash young man who had come out to the West with nothing more than a dream had united six strangers by their mutual affection for him. 

"Its Blackwood." JD finally responded.

"Something happen?" Josiah asked somewhat puzzled. He had the impression that JD had revealed everything about his encounter with the men the last time the seven were all together. 

"Not really," JD said wishing he had Ezra's vocabulary so that he could articulate his feelings more clearly. "When I was talking to him yesterday, I had this feeling." 

"Feeling?" Josiah probed, wishing JD to elaborate. JD worked on impulses and the fact of the matter as hot headed as he usually was, the kid also had damn good instincts. If he sensed something was amiss, there was usually good reason for it. "What sort of feeling." 

"I don't know," JD exclaimed with no small measure of frustration in his mind. "But it's there, this feeling that I can't shake that something ain't right. There are moments I can almost see what it is but not quite. Josiah, am I crazy?" He looked to the preacher in helplessness.  

Josiah could see that this was no slight case of anxiety for the boy but genuine fear. He wished he could know what was at the root of it but unless you crawled into a man's skin, his feelings were his own and not even words were adequate to explain them to another. "Tell me exactly what you feel when you get this feeling?" 

There was no hesitation when JD answered. "Fear." 

"You think he'll hurt you?" Josiah ventured a guess. 

"No and yes." JD replied and once again felt exasperated for speaking in such riddles. "The way he talked to me yesterday, it felt like he was trying to get inside my head. Trying to know why I was here, what I wanted out of life, things that men don't talk about."

"Yes," Josiah had to admit, remembering the gist of the conversation as JD had reported it yesterday. "It did seem a might personal."

"When I look at his face and this feeling comes at me, I can't breathe." JD continued to explain. "Its like there's not enough air in the room and I can't breathe and if I get to close, it will come out of the dark and grab me. It scares the hell out of me Josiah and I don't even know what  _it_  is."  

Josiah could understand why JD had come to him with this instead of Buck Wilmington. Knowing how protective Buck felt towards with JD, a state of affairs that did not change even though Buck had a family of his own, Josiah could imagine how Buck would have reacted if JD had gone to him with this problem. The big man would waste no time going straight to Blackwood and being none too subtle about demanding the reason for his interrogation that left JD so unbalanced. Fortunately, Josiah had no qualms about maintaining his temper during such an encounter and silently resolved to see Mr Blackwood himself. 

"Perhaps it is time, we found out exactly what Mr Blackwood is doing in Four Corners." Josiah remarked. 

"He said he was here on business," JD retorted automatically, remembering that vague response by Blackwood claiming that he was in town to make the most of the burgeoning business opportunities that were becoming available in the area. 

Somehow, Josiah did not believe that simple explanation to be the truth and he was certain that if JD put some thought into it, the young man would feel the same way himself. "I think I'll see if that's true." Josiah answered after a moment, intending to do more than just simply inquire after Mr Blackwood's business interests. However, the time being that explanation would suffice enough for JD's benefit. The young man was anxious enough as it is at being seen as some kind of paranoid without Josiah pursuing the object of his obsession to make him feel even worse. 

"What else would he be here for?" JD asked, looking at him. 

Josiah could not answer that question but he had the disturbing feeling that perhaps it had more to do with JD than anyone believed. 

* * *

One of the advantages about being an ex - preacher was that people never seemed to forget that little morsel of fact, no matter how much time seemed to past. Even though Josiah had been not been a mn of the cloth for a long time, he knew that he was still held in the same sort of reverence by the people of Four Corners who could not forget what he had once been. Most of the time, it inspired his annoyance and on other occassions, just plain indifference. However, he had to confess that today was one of those days that proved this part of his past that could not be forgotten had its advantages as well.  

When interrogation was concerned, there was no one better than Vin Tanner. The tracker was so attuned to people, observing closely the subtle nuances in mannerism and behavior, so useful when hunting game, that the application to the human animal was damn near invaluable. On this particular occasion, Josiah had invited Vin along to accompany him while he made some inquiries after Blackwood, believing the younger man would be able to spot a lie from a mile away and help him ascertain why the stranger was so interested in JD. Josiah knew that Vin could be counted on to keep JD's confidence with absolute certainty for the tracker's word was not given lightly and it was never broken. Not to mention that Vin who himself was still a very private person, could understand JD's need to keep this silent from the others for the time being. However, the tracker did make it clear that if what they uncovered appeared to place the boy in any danger, they ought to be bringing it to Chris and certainly to B uck, who would never forgive them for not telling him of all people, if JD were in any trouble. 

Certain things became very clear from the onset into their subtle inquiries after Neil Blackwood. Firstly, it did not appear that Vin's skill as a student of human behavior was needed since people did not mind talking to Josiah. To his surprise, his tenure in the priesthood had disarmed him to most and they believed that he could be trusted enough to reveal things that one would do to any confessor in a church. Thus it required very little exertion from Vin to inspire the good folk of Four Corners to unburden themselves about their dealings with Blackwood. The second thing which Josiah and Vin noticed at the same time was Blackwood's craftiness at hiding his true purpose in Four Corners and maintaining the facade that he was nothing but a simple businessman in town. 

However, once they were able to shift through the talk regarding Blackwood's commercial inquiries, they discovered masked in such talk were usually snippets that did not seem important to those who providing the information but made more and more sense as Josiah and Vin heard the same thing repeatedly. The snippets almost entirely consisted of information regarding JD. Although neither of the lawmen made it known to those whom they were questioning what was the purpose their inquiry, what they were able to piece together made this fact irrefutable.  

Blackwood had come to Four Corners for one reason and one reason only, JD. 

He seemed to be interested in almost everything the boy had done since stepping of that stage three years ago. He wanted to know whom JD's associates were, what adventures he had faced, he asked about Casey and the incidents that marked the length of the boys' experiences here. The more Vin and Josiah uncovered, the more alarmed they seemed to be at the man's fixation and the worst of it was, that neither of them could understand why. As far as JD knew, he had never met Blackwood and yet was this obviously wealthy and crafty stranger seemed determined to find everything he could learn about him. 

"I think its time we went and have a talk to him." Vin remarked after their day's investigation. What they had uncovered certainly warranted such an action. 

"I don't think it's a good idea tipping our hand," Josiah advised as they made their way towards the hotel where Blackwood was known to be residing. 

"It ain't," Vin agreed wholeheartedly. "But JD's already tried to get him to talk and if the two of us do it, he'll just assume that we're following up the kid's work." 

Josiah nodded in approval, agreeable to that course of action. It was not hard to find the location of Mr Blackwood and his constant companion, the man who went by the name of Zimmer. It was late afternoon, almost approaching dinner so it was likely that strangers to Four Corners would most likely be found in the saloon or restaurant. Fortunately, it appeared to the former of the two and thus Vin and Josiah were able to keep their meeting with Blackwood on a somewhat civilized level without appearing as if they had specifically sought him out. 

They spotted him immediately, standing at the bar engaged in conversation with his friend, whom the assumed to be Zimmer. Vin could tell that Blackwood noticed their arrival into the saloon almost as quickly as it had taken them to find him. Although he continued to feign ignorance to their arrival, Vin had tracked too many men to miss noticing the subtle flicker of comprehension in Blackwood's eyes as they shifted slightly in his and Josiah's direction. However, anything else was forced away from Vin's thoughts when those eyes were focussed on him, even briefly. For an instant, Vin tried to recall why the man looked so familiar, especially when he had looked their way. Like JD, Vin had never met the man but something about him, sparked a memory. Josiah did not notice it but then Josiah did not study people like Vin did.  

Vin remained silent and chose to allow Josiah to do the talking since the former preacher was so much better at it than he was. Vin's strength came in his ability to watch and learn. It was a trait Chris Larabee exploited on so many occassions when he went for the jugular of the enemy with the Larabee glare and allowed Vin to soak up every ounce of reaction for assessment later on. 

"Mr Blackwood," Josiah said politely as he and Vin took up residence in the space at the bar counter, next to Blackwood and Zimmer. 

Blackwood, who had his back turned to Josiah immediately straightened up and turned around to face the preacher turned lawman. "That's right, can I do something for you?" He asked politely. 

"Just being friendly." Josiah drawled as he gestured to the bartender to bring himself and Vin a drink. "You met a friend of ours yesterday." 

"I did?" Blackwood responded all innocence. "Who might that be?"

Vin watched Blackwood, feeling increasingly ill at ease because the same familiarity that gripped JD, not extended its cool tendrils around him. "JD Dunne," Vin heard Josiah answer and saw Blackwood nodding in recognition.  

"The young sherrif." He replied as a matter of factly. 

"That's him." Josiah answered. "He says you're planning to invest in these parts." 

"Yes," Blackwood nodded, aware that the two men were attempting to feel him out. He shifted his gaze towards Zimmer long enough to acknowledge the silent game being played. "Railroads opening this part of the West. There's money to be made here." He said indifferently. 

"True enough." Josiah agreed. "Still, it is pretty far off the beaten track, even for the Territory. Any particular reason you chose this town?" 

"Is this an official inquiry?" Zimmer asked before Blackwood could respond

"Just curious." The preacher answered. "In our line of work, it's an occupational requirement."

"Always want to cooperate with the law," Blackwood remarked with a smile and turned his gaze directly at Vin and telling him without having to say a word that he would not be forthcoming on any information that he did not wish them to have. Blackwood too, was a student of human nature.  

They continued this way for a few more seconds, bantering back and forth about inconsequential things until both Josiah and Vin were convinced that though he was a shady character and had reason to cause suspicion in both of them, there was nothing to be served by continuing their conversation. After awhile, the two lawmen departed the saloon altogether, saying nothing until they were well out of a sight and hearing of Neil Blackwood. 

Vin shuddered and gave Josiah a look. "That man is dirty, I can smell it." 

"Can't say you're wrong there." Josiah was prepared to admit wholeheartedly. He took had felt the same chill being in the man's presence. "Although, now that I think about it, did he seem a little familiar to you?" Josiah turned to Vin and asked seriously. 

Vin froze and met the older man's gaze. "Hell yeah." He answered quickly. "I know I ain't seen him before but I feel like I know him. Its been nagging at me."

"I got that same feeling brother." Josiah grumbled, disliking the fact that they were no closer to an answer about Blackwood then when they first started out on this mission. "What does he want with JD?" He asked out loud, not expecting an answer. "I don't think he means to hurt the boy but there's something there." His voice withered away into nothingness when the answer still eluded him. Finally he exhaled loudly, deciding that revelation would come to him when God was ready to make him aware of it. "Who knows?" Josiah joked slightly. "Maybe he's a long lost uncle or something." 

Vin turned to him sharply and suddenly everything that he had seen and heard swirled around in his head like a twister tearing up the plains with such ferocity for a minute, the tracker was uncertain of what had revealed itself to him. The swirl of fragmentary information began to piece together like a giant jigsaw and suddenly, Vin Tanner understood. 

"Oh Jesus." He whispered softly.  

"What?" Josiah saw the color draining from his face. 

"Josiah," Vin said quickly. "Did you remember what JD said about his father?" 

The question sent shock waves through the preacher's normally serene disposition as he realised what Vin had stumbled upon. He thought quickly, trying to remember what JD had told him in order to extract the information that Vin needed to know. "I'm not sure." Josiah swallowed hard. "I don't think he knew him. According to his mother, JD's father died during the war." 

"What if he didn't?" Vin asked, his voice almost a whisper.  

"You think Blackwood.....?" Josiah almost gasped but he already knew the answer to that question because he had thought it himself and then he realised why the man was seemed so familiar.

His son had inherited his eyes. 

"Yeah," Vin could hardly bring himself to say it. "I think Blackwood is JD's father."


	4. Enigmas

 

The problem with knowing a truth, especially an unpleasant one, was whether or not one ought to divulge it to those who mattered or let it remain in the shadows, blissfully bathed in the dark light of ignorance. Following their insightful discovery regarding the nature of Neil Blackwood’s relationship with JD Dunne, Vin Tanner and Josiah Sanchez found themselves pondering that question. At first, the decision seemed painfully clear; JD had a right to know but on further reflection, neither man were certain whether or not that he ought to be burdened with such knowledge, particularly when they knew so little about Blackwood.

Obviously Blackwood must have possessed some paternal feeling if he had come all this way to find JD and they could almost understand why he might prefer to remain silent about the relationship at this moment. No doubt, all his dealings in Four Corners at this point had only one objective in mind; to find out all he could about a son that he had never met. There were many questions still left hanging with the discovery of Blackwood’s agenda and it was the lack of answers to any of these that compelled Vin and Josiah to remain silent. Josiah who next to Buck was closest to the youth had recalled the JD revealing that his father had died when he was very young and that he had almost no memories of the man. Everything he knew about his father had come from his mother and apparently she did not like to speak of the unseen Mr Dunne very much.  

At the time, Josiah had assumed it was the natural reaction of a widow who had never come to terms with the loss of a husband, for many wives could not bring themselves to speak of the men they had lost, even to the children left behind. However, if they were right about Blackwood and at this time, there was still the lingering hope that they could be mistaken, then the story would seem fit with a woman trying to conceal some dark truth from her son. If that was the case and Blackwood was indeed JD’s father, where had he been all this time and what was the connection between himself and the boy’s mother that it could be fragile enough for the knowledge of a son to be lost to him for so long? 

Enigmas like this that kept them from speaking out loud, even though the decision when reached did not alleviate their conscience in any shape or form. Moreover, Vin who had made the discovery in the first place felt something further in the presence of Neil Blackwood that inspired caution. The tracker who could spot danger a mile away claimed to feel that same ominous threat permeating from Blackwood and was convinced that whatever the man claimed to be now, he was certainly no businessman. His companion Zimmer did not look like a business associate but rather someone who was used to riding into trouble at his side.  

There was far more taking place here then he knew and it concerned both Vin and Josiah greatly. Every instinct they relied upon to save their lives on a dozen occasions in the past, warned them that Blackwood was a world of trouble and allowing JD to know about their familial bonds would be placing the young man into that same world. Neither Vin nor Josiah were prepared to do that until they knew a little bit more about Neil Blackwood. Perhaps if they knew who the man actually was, their decision would be easier. Unfortunately, there was still one person they  _had_  to tell of their suspicions because even if they could justify keeping it from JD, they would not be able to do so when it came to Buck Wilmington.  

JD was Buck’s personal responsibility; he had taken the role that Blackwood was attempting to usurp, whether or not either man would dare to admit it. Ever since JD had joined the group of six men to become the seven, they had all done their level best to look out for the boy. However with Buck, the concern was deeper, almost paternal in its intensity. If Buck were to find out about Blackwood and then learn that Vin and Josiah were privy to it, he would never forgive him. Besides, there was wisdom in bringing Buck into this. He knew JD better than anyone and he would be able to guess with a certain amount of accuracy how the boy would react to this kind of news and right now, they needed all the forewarning that they could get. 

Thus while Josiah made the ride out to the Wilmington place that afternoon, Vin found himself at the offices of the Clarion News. Fortunately, it was Chris’ turn at the jailhouse minding the prisoners, having relieved Ezra of the duty for the day. He made a note to drop in at the Standish Tavern to see how the gambler was doing, feeling a wave of sympathy for the man at being caught in such an untenable situation. Having been in the same position once with Charlotte Richmond, Vin was grateful that Alex had allowed him the chance to explain before she let her temper get the better of hers as Julia had.

Mary was behind her desk in the Clarion News office, working on some copy when Vin walked into the premises. A small smile crossed the tracker’s face at the sight of his best friend’s lovely wife who was as dear to him as his own wife, as she wrote her views on the world over the paper before her. Next to her desk was baby Mike’s basinette. The infant little more than two months old was gurgling away happily as he stared out the window on top of the table where he was placed, amusing himself with the sights and sounds that were moving past him.

"Vin," Mary looked up and broke into a smile at the sight of him. "What a nice surprise." She asked, feeling no apprehension as to his reason for being here because his expression did not give her reason for fear.  

"Hello Mary," Vin said approaching the table where Mikey was and glanced into the basinette. The child reacted immediately to his arrival and heightened the sound of his gurgle, indicating that if Vin wanted to visit, the tracker could at least do it while carrying him. "Hey there pardner," Vin grinned at the small bundle and glanced at Mary for permission. "Can I?" 

"Sure," Mary answered and put down her pen, amusing herself with the sight of the tough sharpshooter cradling her infant son in his arm. 

"He’s growing like a weed." Vin remarked, seeing more and more of Chris Larabee appearing in the child’s face with each passing day. 

"Yes he is," Mary said proudly but knew that Vin had not come here to discuss the baby’s growth spurts. Vin was not good at small talk and once he had exhausted this particular subject of conversation, he would either grapple clumsily with another or chose to get to the point for his visit. Mary decided to spare him the trouble. "So what brings you here?" 

Vin seemed grateful for the opening and did not waste the opportunity to tell her what he sought even if the entire subject made him terribly uncomfortable. He did not at all like the fact that he was privy to the knowledge they had discovered about Neil Blackwood but neither was he going to bury his head in the sand about it either. JD needed to know what kind of man might be his father before that news was dropped on him like a dead weight. 

"I need your help ma’am." Vin said after a moment. 

"For god sake Vin," Mary rolled her eyes. "You are godfather to my son, I think you can dispense with the ma’am."

"Sorry," he replied with an embarrassed smile. This whole thing made him edgy; especially when Chris usually handled these things since Mary was his wife. Vin was not accustomed to asking for information from Mary in this manner and knew that his formal speech had much to do with it. "Mary, I need you to find out all you can about Neil Blackwood." 

Mary’s brow immediately tugged upwards. "The man that Chris suspected might have something to do with the stagecoach robberies?" She wondered why Vin was asking her for such information. Chris had said the night before that the matter was resolved, that there was no need for her to speak to the man to find out his purpose here but looking at Vin, she suspected that getting close to Blackwood was not what he was asking. 

"Yeah," Vin nodded. "But he ain’t got nothing to do with that. I need you to know where he comes from, he said he was from back east, Chicago I think. I need you to use your newspaper contacts and find out what he does. He says he’s a businessman but I got a feeling that ain’t all he is." 

"I can do that," Mary answered, there was no question she would not. Vin did not make such requests lightly and if he had asked, then there was a good reason for it. "What’s on your mind Vin? What do you think he’s into?" The journalist in her could not resist asking. 

"I don’t know," Vin shook his head, giving her an honest answer because he knew she could be trusted. "But he’s not here to open up ‘business ventures’, he’s here for JD." 

"JD?" Mary’s jaw dropped open in shock. "Why JD?" 

Vin held back the part where he suspected Blackwood to be JD’s father because at this moment, there was no real proof of that, just his and Josiah’s suspicion. "I can’t say for sure but he’s real interested in JD. People we talked to said Blackwood got it out of them just what JD’s been up to the last three years since he’s been here. He wasn’t much interested in anything but the kid." 

Mary’s alarm and concern for JD showed immediately in her face and she wondered why Chris had not mentioned this to her. "Does Chris know?" 

"No," Vin replied automatically. "Mary, I would rather you didn’t say nothing until we know more about Blackwood. Chris has got enough to worry about at the moment without going on some wild goose chase over Blackwood if I’m wrong." 

"I see," Mary nodded in understanding. "Of course Vin," she said without hesitation because Vin would not ask this of her unless it was vitally important and he was right, there was no reason to bring this up with Chris until they were certain that there was something worth bringing up. If Blackwood was exactly what he said he was, then there was no reason for Chris to be burdened with an extra point of concern when nothing came of it.  

"Thank you Mary," Vin responded gratefully and replaced Mikey in his basinette once again. The babe did not seem happy to be relinquished from the tracker and expressed his disapproval in a whimper.  

"Why is he after JD?" Mary found herself asking. 

"I think they may be kin." Vin answered, finding it exceedingly hard to lie to the woman when she asked the question so directly. He hoped his answer was an adequate compromise without betraying himself. 

"Really?" She knotted her brow, realizing now why Vin was proceeding with such caution. Such news would be undoubtedly be taken with shock by JD and she could see why the tracker was taking care to ensure that no other surprises about Blackwood emerged when the truth was finally revealed to him. "Are they related?" 

"I think they may be," Vin volunteered. "There’s a little bit of family resemblance but then it could also be just coincidence. I ain’t sure." 

"And you don’t want to tell JD until you are." Mary guessed. 

"It’s a hell of thing to learn." He responded. "I reckon as far as he knew, we were the only family he had after his ma passed on." 

"Yes, I think you are right." Mary agreed with Vin’s assessment.  

JD did not appear to have left any ties behind him when he departed from the East bound for the Territory. In fact, since his arrival here, there was no talk about family other than his mother. Mary did not think that they were so wrong in assuming that there were none and Blackwood was an unknown element, who had for same reason raised Vin Tanner’s suspicions. After how he knew without question that it was once Laurel Chase who had kidnapped Chris shortly before Mikey was born, Mary would never again doubt that razor sharp instinct. Vin knew people and was seldom taken in without very good cause. 

"No Mary," Vin said quietly, an unfathomable expression in his cobalt colored eyes. "I hope I ain’t." 

For JD’s sake, he prayed for the fulfillment of that hope.

* * *

Almost an hour after Vin’s meeting with Mary, Josiah found himself at the fence line that signaled the boundaries of the homestead occupied by Buck Wilmington and his young family. With the jailhouse filled and the seven required in town to act as peacekeepers, Buck had taken on the duty of checking up on things at the Lucky Seven ranch while Chris and Vin were needed in town. During these occasions, the horse ranching business tended to take a backseat to their primary vocation in Four Corners with one of them taking a few hours to ride out to the ranch and ensure that things were okay. It had been Buck’s turn today and since the big man wished to do some chores around his home, there did not seem any need for him to come into town at all when the six others were more than capable of keeping watch on the prisoners without his participation. 

Josiah rode into the boundaries of the homestead and immediately saw the improvements that Buck and Inez had done to the place since their occupation of it. When Josiah had first seen the property, it had been in a forgotten state, having been abandoned by Mary because the memories here were simply to painful for the widow to bear remaining here with her young son. Stephen Travis had died in that house and although his killers were caught and her son was no longer plagued with nightmares about the men who had murdered his father, its time as the Travis place of residence was done. Mary was more than happy to turn it over to Inez and Buck when their daughter was born, certain that despite the heartache she had suffered there, her best friend and her family would do better for themselves. 

The house had been repainted since Inez first moved in and the garden the lady had been painstakingly cultivating in her earliest days here was in full bloom now, scenting the air with the fragrance of flowers. Even as Josiah rode towards it, he could feel the warmth exuding from the place and knew that it was more than just the heat of the day but an inner glow within him at the love that lived inside its walls. 

Buck was at the front of the house, fixing a sheet of glass into one of the windows. There had been a particularly harsh sandstorm recently and such breakage was not uncommon following such an event. While he worked, he kept a close eye on Elena Rose who was occupying herself by crawling up and down her mother’s garden, while equally mindful of where her father was. The little girl was very much her father’s daughter with his dark hair covering her tiny scalp and his smile on her chubby features as she giggled and chortled at anything that captured her fancy. 

"Hey Josiah." Buck grinned as he saw Josiah ride up to the front of the home. He immediately rose to his feet, setting aside his tools some place high and safe out of reach from his inquisitive young daughter and went out to meet the preacher whose horse had come to a stop at the hitching post beyond the wooden gates of the house.  

"Buck." Josiah tipped his hat at the man as Buck wiped the sweat from his brow. It seemed rather pointless when most of his torso was similarly afflicted and through the course the day and his toil, Buck had found it expedient to discard the sweat soaked shirt plastered to his skin.  

"What brings you out here?" Buck asked as Josiah dismounted the horse.

"Let’s talk inside." Josiah responded, knowing his words sounded ominous.  

Buck’s happy go lucky demeanor changed immediately and he stared at the preacher. "Is someone hurt?" Inez was still in Four Corners, working at the saloon today and suddenly, he felt a hint of fear that something might have happened to her that required Josiah coming out all the way here to tell him.

"No nothing like that," Josiah said smoothly. "Just something we need to talk about in private away from the others." 

Buck’s curiosity was piqued and his relief just as evident. "Alright then, come on inside. I was just about to brew some coffee." As he retreated towards the house with Josiah following closely, Buck sought out his daughter who was in the process of deflowering one of her mother’s flower bushes when Buck found her.  

"Oh no you don’t Rose," Buck said with an edge to his voice that reeked of disapproval. The little girl looked up at him with his own eyes and pouted slightly at earning his father’s disapproval. "Your mama spent the whole summer trying get those to grow."  

Josiah smiled inwardly as Buck proceeded to sweep his daughter into his arms before carrying her into the house. He remembered a time when Buck had reservations about what kind of father he would make when he had been faced with fatherhood and been completely unprepared for it. Josiah had advised him as best he could and was glad that Buck finally took the chance to find out. One only had to see him with Elena Rose to know just how good he was with her. 

After Buck had placed Elena Rose into her playpen, both men retired to the kitchen where Buck made coffee and they both sat down at the table to discuss what Josiah had made this trip to accomplish in the first place. Josiah’s manner gave Buck reason for concern because the preacher often wore a look of deep reflection in his eyes that was common place to the rest of the seven. However, on this occasion, it seemed even more potent if such a thing was possible. Whatever Josiah had on his mind may not be necessary life threatening in the manner which was befitting the adventures the seven seem to fall into but rather something just as equally important. 

"Okay, you got my attention Josiah. What’s on your mind?"

 "Its Neil Blackwood." Josiah said after taking a sip of his coffee and allowing the warm liquid to warm his insides.  

"Blackwood?" Buck exclaimed taken back at this being the subject of the discussion Josiah had come all this way to speak of. He had anticipated something important in relation to the seven, possibly Ezra with all his recent troubles with Miss Belladonna. 

"Yeah." Josiah nodded, appreciating why Buck was astonished. "Have you met the man?" 

"No," Buck shook his head. "Only reason I know he is in town is because JD ran into him yesterday." 

"Well the kid came to me today," Josiah began. "He seemed a little trouble over his meeting with Blackwood yesterday." 

"I noticed that," Buck confessed, recalling he had noticed that JD seemed a little distracted when the young man had reported to Chris his encounter with Blackwood. "I tried asking him about it but he said it was nothing. I thought he might have had a little quarrel with Casey. You know how those two are." 

"I surely do," Josiah nodded in understanding. "Buck, he said Blackwood mentioned some things that unsettled him." 

"Why the hell didn’t he tell me?" Buck demanded with more than a touch of protective ire. 

"Because you would be just the way you are right now and I don’t think he wanted a big thing made of this." Josiah said automatically and stifled Buck’s annoyance abruptly. 

"Oh yeah," Buck allowed a sheepish smile to escape his features. He could not help being protective of JD. He loved the boy as any man could have loved the son he never had or could have had, depending on how one looked at it. So much of JD reminded Buck about himself that the man had been determined that nothing hurt JD the way he had been hurt in his life. "I see your point." 

The preacher smiled himself and continued speaking once Buck had allowed him the freedom to do so again. "Seems Mr Blackwood was very interested in JD’s life in Four Corners. He asked questions that shook JD up a little and we both know that the kid ain’t easy to shake up." 

Buck conceded that readily. JD may be hot headed, impulsive and in possession of more bravery then sense at times but one thing he was not, and that was easily shaken. Buck had seen him face odds that would make others his own age turn tail and run without spending too much time debating the issue. Riding with six men who were seasoned professionals in what they did had taught JD a great deal and he had driven himself hard to measure up. Yes, Josiah was right; JD did not scare easily.  

"So bearing this in mind," Josiah spoke again and Buck turned his attention back to his narrative of events. "Me and Vin got into our heads to see if there was some truth to what JD was saying about Blackwood being interested in him. We asked around town, spoke to the men and women whom Blackwood had approached about doing business with in Four Corners." 

"Did you find anything?" Buck asked and knew that Josiah would not have come out here if the answer had been anything but yes. 

"He made a lot of overtures but nothing has actually be signed on paper." Josiah recounted what he had been told by the good folk of Four Corners. "Most of the time, he was just interested in talking about what it was like living in town and in almost every instance, the subject eventually got around to JD. He found out just about everything there was to know about JD without anyone being aware that it was what he was interested in all along. Whatever he does for a living, the man ain’t no fool. That much is certain." 

"So he wants to know about JD," Buck mused, still assuming that there was something Josiah had yet to tell him because he could feel its weight in the air, like a pregnant drop of water waiting to fall. "Why?" 

"We couldn’t figure it out either." Josiah admitted. "As far as we knew, JD said he ain’t never met the man before. Then we saw him." With that Josiah felt silent as if he had to reach inside himself and extract what he needed to tell Buck the rest of it. 

"You’ve seen that picture of JD’s mother haven’t you?" Josiah asked and suddenly Buck started to feel this dark foreboding rising from deep inside of him, like the stench of dank water from dark place within. 

"Yeah, I've seen it." Buck nodded recollecting the time that JD had shown him the one faded photograph he had of himself and his mother. It was taken when JD was still a child of no more than ten and while the seven knew of its existence, only Buck and Casey had ever seen the keepsake. Buck had the impression that JD himself did not look at the picture, for doing so would only remind him she was gone and resurface all the pain he buried deep inside at her loss. Buck who knew perfectly well what it was like to be loved by a mother who had been his whole world, appreciated JD's need not to speak too much about her.  

Josiah had not brought up the subject of JD's mother arbitrarily. There was purpose behind his question and although it was slowly nudging Buck towards a conclusion he did not wish to hear, he could not keep from pursuing it nonetheless. "Let's put it this way, he is his mother's boy. Almost all his looks are hers, except maybe the eyes." 

Josiah sucked in his breath at the remark and Buck saw the preacher's eyes slowly meeting his. He did not want to hear this and put down his cup on the table. Buck pushed himself away from the table almost in reflex, like a man trying to run from some uncomfortable truth and not being able to move because he was not enough of a coward to flee from it. In the eternity of seconds before Josiah opened his mouth to say what Buck now knew to be inevitable, Buck's thoughts were adrift. He was not worried that JD had found a part of himself thought lost for so long or that there was family to lay claim to the boy. All he could think of and it shamed him to the core, was that something was being stolen away from him.  

"That may because he gets them from Blackwood." Josiah uttered the axe that had been poised to drop. The impact of the words slammed into Buck like something tangible that left shock waves after its escape from the preacher's lip. 

"You can't be sure....." Buck started to say, unable to stand the thought of it and loathing himself for his own selfishness.  

"No we can't," Josiah had to concede that point. "By when he looked at us, both me and Vin thought the same thing and that can't be purely coincidence." 

"You can't tell him." Buck whirled around and faced Josiah. "He's spent his whole life being told that his pa died in the war. Hell, he's proud of that! That's the only way he can accept why he had to grow up without one. If we tell him that not only is his pa alive but has only now suddenly remembered that he is even alive, that'll destroy him! I won't let you do it!"  

"Buck," the preacher spoke quickly to alleviate Buck's fears and to soothe his rising anger. "No one had any intention of doing that but if Blackwood decides to do it himself, there ain't much any of us can do." 

"Shit!" Buck swore loudly out of sheer helplessness. "What gives this man the right to simply turn up after 20 years? It ain't right!" He declared indignantly. 

"You got no argument on that from me but JD knows something is up." Josiah responded. "Buck, he's not stupid and after what we saw, I think JD recognized it on some level too which is why he's been so uneasy ever since meeting Blackwood." 

Buck's expression became ashen with horror. Right now, it was all he could do from riding into town and telling Blackwood to go away and never come back. He would have done anything to spare JD the turmoil that would come if the boy learnt the truth. "You think he knows?" He asked somewhat aghast. 

"Not that Blackwood could be his father but perhaps there's some connection between them." Josiah answered. 

Buck started pacing once again. "So why doesn't he just go and tell JD? Why all this pussy footing around?" The big man was clearly tormented by this situation and it was ironic in Josiah's opinion because it was only the prelude to what JD's reaction would be when he was told. As much as Josiah, Vin and Buck may wish it concealed, they knew that it was an inevitability that JD would find out, if not from them, then from Blackwood himself. 

"I don't know," Josiah eased back into his chair while rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he was a contrasting sight to Buck's frantic pacing. "I think he may be trying to decide whether or not he ought to tell JD but I'm telling you Buck, the man smells dirty." 

Buck stopped immediately and stared at Josiah with an expression of ice. "What do you mean?" His voice was almost a low whisper.  

Josiah shook his head, searching for a better description. "You know the feeling you get when you stick your hand under a rock in the desert and pray there ain't rattler under there to bite you? Well I get the same feeling from Mr Blackwood." 

"Oh well ain't that just dandy?" Buck threw up his hands in exasperation. "So aside from the fact that this guy could be JD's long lost pa, you're telling me you think he's dangerous too?" 

"Its just one of those days Buck," Josiah answered with a shrug of the shoulders. "Some days you get the bear and some day the bear gets you." 

Buck laughed a little at the remark and sat down on his chair once again. For a brief instance both men shared the joke and savored it for the momentary respite it was before Buck's smile withered from his face and that sober expression returned to his face "You know what scares me about all this?" 

"What?" Josiah asked, sensing something deeply personal was about to be disclosed. 

"I'm more afraid of Blackwood taking him away from me than anything else." Buck confessed softly. "I mean for the last three years, he's been the closest thing I've had to a son and he's more than just that Josiah, he's also my friend and I've been so proud seeing him go from hot headed greenhorn to the man's he's become. The idea that Blackwood could just walk in and stake claim to him scares me. My family is not just Inez and Rose there," he glanced briefly at the child in her playpen, oblivious to the conversation taking place around her. "Its JD too."  

"Look," Josiah responded, not at all surprised by any of Buck's revelations because every member of the seven already knew the man's feelings towards JD even though none had said it out loud. It was the way they all felt even though they seldom said it out loud and were not emotionally entangled as Buck was. "At the moment, we ain't sure of nothing yet. Blackwood may have a whole other reason for being so interested in JD. Have faith brother, it may all work out." 

It could Buck thought silently, but somehow he did not think that it would. 

* * *

They had been in town for the last twenty-four hours, having swept in from parts unknown, making themselves known to no one by their nondescript and generally anonymous manner. These days, it was easy to enter Four Corners without being noticed if the intent was there. With the railroad opening up close by and the influx of new faces, seeking to prosper in new frontiers, theirs were faces were one of many that were either coming in, passing through or leaving town. Their primary objective until the task they were required to complete was done, was to remain unnoticed. There were six of them, of different racial types and creeds but their cause was united. 

The leader was like many others who had joined the cause, a soldier in the past now looking for a new war to fight. He ensured that the six entered town as separates, showing no affiliation towards one another. There was no need for collaboration because all discussion regarding what they had to do had been conducted prior to their arrival here with the understanding that none of them would approach each other until the day itself. He took a room at a lodging house, remembering the instructions given by his leader and ensuring that he stayed out of the notice of those who mattered.  

The others were similarly scattered throughout town, taking great pains to avoid one another and giving no one the suspicion that they might be known to one another before that day. The element of surprise was crucial, the master had said and so he, who was presently leader among the group, obeyed his orders explicitly. As a soldier in a cause, he could nothing else. The day crept past slowly and though their brethren languished inside the local jailhouse, nothing much seemed to have taken place. 

The sun was high in the afternoon sky when the appointed hour came. The leader stepped out of the saloon, checked the gun in his holster discreetly and crossed the street. Seated on the bench outside the bank was the Indian. He seemed mostly harmless, hidden underneath the Mexican poncho he was wearing, appearing as if he was merely enjoying the sun. Some of the others were already in the building while some scattered even further out. To an outsider, the plan might seem erratic but in truth it was part of an orchestrated symphony about to make its debut appearance.  

He did not look at the Indian as he walked past the bench. It was not noon and thought the streets were busy in the sense that the community was functioning as one should, there was nothing out of the ordinary that gave him reason for deviation from his set course. He entered the bank and noted that there were two tellers behind the counter, serving two customers before it with three others in line. The tellers looked like any other with their clean shirts and waist coats, their smooth, plump fingers accustomed to counting money after a lifetime of avoiding hard labour. One customer was the German proprietor of the hotel, bringing in his weekly earnings for today was a Friday. The other, a heavyset woman in her forties, lines in her face from working hard to earn her bread. He believed she ran the local general store. No danger there. 

Two men stood in line, one in a suit of tweed, with a growth of hair above his lip that as struggling to become a moustache, twitched nervously as he clung tightly to the leather pouch in his hands. Judging from the size of it, its contents were bulky enough to warrant his anxiety. His watery gray eyes seemed to dart across the faces in the room, trying not let his apprehension show. The woman next to him with her titian colored hair and sparkling emerald eyes was clearly distracted and noticed nothing of the people in the room with her. Her gaze went straight past her immediate surroundings and culminated in a place only she was privy to. 

The last man was tall. His clothes indicated that he was a man who rode the trail a great deal as was evidenced by the dust that covered every inch of fabric on his person, from his hat right down to his boots. The gun in his holster was also a weapon used often for the wooden grip of the handle was smoothed from a period of use. The leader watched him closely as he took up position next to him at the line. He looked up at the clock on the wall and saw the hour hand moving into position. No one was speaking except those with business behind the counter and even their voices were hushed. A persons finances were no one’s business but their own.  

His gaze met the man in tweeds who swallowed again anxiously, his palm sweating as he tightened his grip around the pouch even though his turn at the counter was approaching quickly. The leader’s hand drop to his gun ever so gently and pop the button that freed the flap of his holster.

"Thank you Henry." Gloria Potter thanked the bank teller as she concluded her business. As she turned around and made her way out, she glanced at Julia Pemberton’s direction. "I’ll see you later Julia." 

"Like wise Gloria," Julia smiled faintly as Gloria moved past the retinue of customers and exited the premises a second later. When she faced front again, she saw the man in tweed step up to the counter for his turn. 

The man in tweed took the place of Gloria Potter at Henry O’Brien’s window.  

"What can I do for you Sir?" Henry asked, his voice thick with the Irish accent he had never been able to shed even though he had lived in America for most of his life.  

The man in tweed said nothing for a few seconds as he proceeded to open the leather pouch in front of him. It was old and worn and Henry wondered if this man might have a small fortune hidden within its confines. Although nervous, the man reached into the pouch and pulled out something that was not at all what Henry O’Brien had expected.

"This is a hold up Mister." The man pointed the gun at the center of Henry’s chest and declared. All traces of his nervous twittering had disappeared. The eyes that stared at Henry from the other side of the weapon were ice cold and in complete control of his faculties. 

"Oh my god!" Julia exclaimed and the trail rider behind her took a step forward, going for his gun as he advanced upon the gunmen and his victim. He did not get two steps ahead when he froze.  

"Move one more step and it will be the last thing you do in this life." The voice that ordered him still was like grated glass. 

Slowly, the second gunmen reached into the man’s holster and removed the gun carefully as panic began to ripple through the customers and tellers alike. He had succeeded in emptying the weapon of all his bullets when suddenly the leader saw the hands of the teller dealing with the German disappear under the counter. What happened then moved with the speed of lightning. He shoved the trail herder out of the way as he aimed and fired before the teller could fire the shotgun he had produced from under the counter. The sound was like an explosion contained inside the room and almost masked entirely the death cry of the teller who caught the bullet in the center of his forehead. The bullet blew out the back of his skull, with brain matter splattering everywhere, even through the bars where some landed on the German who immediately howled in horror as he felt the wet slick of flesh on his cheek. 

_"Mein Gott!"_ He squealed like stuck pig as he attempted to wipe the residue from his face. 

Julia screamed as she saw the teller whom she knew to be Samuel Wardle collapsed to the floor. Her hitch pitched voice coupled with the sound of gunfire more or less ensured that the bank robbers would soon be having company. The leader returned his attention to the trail herder and motioned him towards the other two customers in the bank.  

"Over there!" He waves his gun to the wall. 

The trail herder rose to his feet, not at all accustomed to being the victim and was about to act when Julia took a pre-emptive action herself. "No!" She grabbed the man’s thick arm and pulled him to join her and the German. "He’ll kill you!"  

The trail herder met her gaze, his jaw tightened and he glared at the leader once more before realising the odds were not in their favour for such an act of retaliation. Nodding unhappily, he allowed himself to be led her to where the robbers wanted them to be, conceding begrudgingly that for the moment he would simply have to let things go on their course.  

"Good choice," the leader said with a sneer and went to the woman. She was very beautiful indeed and although she recoiled at his touch, did not say a word to stop him when he took hold of her chin and enjoyed a lung full of her scent before shoving her into the arms of the trail herder. The man glared at him hatefully and the woman simply shrugged of the incident as something distasteful she had to endure until this incident had ended. 

"Now you’ve seen what happened to your friend down there!" The leader shouted at the remaining teller who was staring down the gun barrel being aimed at him by the man in tweed. "You fill up that pouch with all the money you can and we will not put a bullet between your eyes. Give me any trouble and we’ll kill you and everyone else in the room." Just to make the potency of his words felt, he shifted his aim slightly and pulled the trigger. 

"Bastard!" Julia screamed in horror and anger as she saw the trail herder slam into the wall they were standing against. She did not see where he was shot but could tell by the line of red following his gradual descent that he was dead before he had even touched the wooden floorboards. Julia scrambled to the man’s side, trying to help, wishing that Alex was here because the doctor would know what to do and then recanting because she would not wish this kind of danger upon anybody. 

"Do we understand each other?" The leader looked at Henry. 

"Yes," Henry nodded, feeling the anger bubble inside of him but helpless to do anything but obey. "Yes, I understand." 

"Good," the leader nodded. "Now you can either get the money or you can pick the next person to die." 

Henry went to open the safe. 

* * *

 

The instant the first gunshot was heard, the lawmen of Four Corners was immediately mobilized to seek out the source and the cause. The scream that followed shortly after allowed them to pinpoint immediately where the trouble had originated, even if they did not recognize who had uttered it. Vin Tanner had been in the jailhouse keeping Chris Larabee company when they heard the shot. Both men exchanged glances for a split second before they were out of their chairs and running out the door, paying little attention to the prisoners inside the jailhouse and confident that unless they could eat through bar, they would be there when the lawmen returned.  

Chris and Vin broke into a run as they advanced towards the bank, certain by this point that was the place that was now epicenter to whomever had opened fire. They turned the corner into the street where the bank was when they heard another gunshot. A single discharge that immediately chilled their blood for it had all the characteristics of shot fired for the purposes of execution and though they did not say it out loud, it was fairly evident to both of them that someone had died.  

The shooting had driven everyone who feared for their lives off the boardwalks, which meant that the street was more or less deserted as people went to for cover in their safety of their homes. As Chris let his gaze sweep across the street, he knew without question they were being watched by the citizens of Four Corners. They were almost half way across the street towards the bank when suddenly; another gunshot shattered the stillness of the air. This one was so close that Chris felt it whiz past him before finding an abrupt end in the ground next to him. A cloud of dust was created as the bullet dug into the earth and both men ran for cover as another bullet followed and another in quick succession.

Barely making it to the shelter of Gloria Potter store, the two men hurried inside the building, fleeing the range of the shooter whom they were certain was making his shots from some place high. Inside the store, Mrs Potter and her customers had wisely hidden themselves in the backroom as Chris and Vin flanked both sides of the doorway and peered outside once again.

"He’s up high." Vin replied, his gaze skimming the top of the buildings in the immediate vicinity, trying to locate where their would be killer was positioned. It did not take him long to find the shape he sought, hiding behind the signboard of Schaeffer’s apothecary. The barrel of a rifle preceded him and ensured that no one could approach him from across the street without his having the advantage and being able to cut down anyone before they even made it half the way. 

"I see him." Chris agreed, finding the man just as quickly.  

Fortunately, the enemy’s position up high meant they had an advantage of their own in that he could not see what they were doing or have as clear view of the street as he would like. As Chris looked out, he could see Ezra, JD and Nathan appearing. The gambler and the youth were so far unseen and could make their entry into the bank unhindered but without knowing what odds were waiting for them inside and with the chances of there being hostages as well, Chris signaled them to hold position.

"Look," Vin spoke up and pointed at Nathan who was also unseen at this time and trying a more stealthy approach towards the gunmen aloft.  

The healer paused as he reached the steps that went up the side of the building at the far end of the row. Chris surfaced past the doorway long enough for Nathan to see him as they caught sight of each other gestured to Chris what he was doing. Chris nodded in approval, forming a plan of his own to allow Nathan the breathing space he needed to reach the man without being cut down the minute he poked his head onto the roof of the building. Once he reached there, he would be in a direct line of sight with the gunmen and it would be a matter of who could draw the fastest. Chris intended for that contest to never happen. 

"Nathan’s going up." Chris answered as he retreated back into the doorway and looked at Ezra and JD across the street, signaling them to remain where they were for the moment. 

"He’s gonna need a distraction." Vin responded automatically, aware of the risks even before Chris needed to voice it. The buildings above were evenly heightened and anyone climbing onto one roof was going to be immediately seen by another who was already there. 

"Yeah," Chris agreed without question. He met Vin’s gaze who automatically knew what he intended to do. Chris smiled, never more grateful by their ability to communicate without speaking a word then at moments like this. The gunslinger moved out of the doorway quickly and stepped just far enough from beneath the awning to take a shot at the sniper. There was no chance of really hitting him but that was not the purpose of the exercise. The man recoiled behind the safety of the signboard as the bullet impacted and emerged long enough to fire again.  

Vin was soon at his side, trading the same futile shots. The sniper continued to return fire and in the meantime, Chris and Vin noted that Nathan was no longer on the stairs leading up to the roof of the building he was attempting to scale in order to reach the gunmen. Chris and Vin continued to fire while JD and Ezra continued their advanced towards the main doors of the bank. The barrage continued for a number of minutes with all three pausing to reload at intervals. 

Nathan Jackson continued his stealthy approach as best he could, considering there was little or no obstruction that would give him adequate cover. The gunfire being sent in the direction of the sniper by Chris and Vin thought not in optimum position to actually hit the man was keeping him plenty distracted and he did not look in Nathan’s direction as he continued to advance. His gun had already been drawn and remained in the healer’s hand, primed and ready to fire. When the time came, there would be literally a second left to him to act, a second which seemed like an eternity of time when it was the deciding factor on whether or not he lived to fight another day or die where he stood. It was a sobering thought.  

He’s Indian, Nathan thought as he saw the man clearly for the first time. Even though he was crouched behind the awning, taking cover behind the signboard as he fired at Chris and Vin, Nathan could tell that he was tall and in his early thirties. There were markings on his face that indicated he was not from Seminole village or the Indian reservation nearby where Chano and Kojay resided, which made Nathan wondered where the man had come from. There were tribes in the Territory but they tended to keep to their own. As it was, they had enough enmity for the white man for claiming this land for their own without associating with them in this manner. 

Nathan did not know what instinct had prompted the man to glance sideways but the action none the less took place and when it did, time seemed to freeze on the moment. He saw the Indian’s eyes widening in realisation, saw the barrel swing at his direction and though he knew in reality it was all taking place with lightning fast speed, it felt much slower to Nathan. The healer saw the weapon being aimed at him and reacted instinctively, raising his own gun to fire. Both men met each other’s gazes for a brief seconds before they closed their eyes and pulled the trigger on both their weapons. The explosion of sound felt far away, like the rumble of distant thunder and Nathan saw the ejection of gasses at the bullet emerged from the sniper’s barrel. He wondered if the Indian saw the same thing from his gun.

Whatever the man saw died with him as Nathan’s bullet met his mark. It coincided with a flaring of sudden pain in his left shoulder as he felt flesh tearing and something that was red hot, moving through muscle and bone. Nathan let out a small cry of pain as he staggered backwards, regaining enough coherence to see that his own bullet had penetrated flesh. The Indian clutched his throat as the projectile tore through his neck and kept going, shredding everything on its way out. Nathan hit the floor on his uninjured side (thankfully) and saw the enemy drop to his knees, clutching the throat that was gushing blood in all direction. It ran down his hands in thick rivulets of crimson, down his forearms and stained the poncho he was wearing. The man tried to scream but could only express his fear at the dying to come by a few raspy gurgles as his voice box started to fill with blood. 

It continued for a few seconds more until finally he joined Nathan on the floor of the roof, his blood forming a puddle beneath him. Nathan groaned slightly as he felt the pain of his own injuries and shifted slightly in order to examine the wound. He could not see much through the torn fabric and blood but he knew that though his shoulder was badly damaged, it was not as irrevocable as the Indian’s wound. Nathan would survive his injuries. His enemy would not.  

Closing his eyes, Nathan decided to stop moving, taking the advice he had given to so many others in the past regarding what to do after being shot. Biting down as he controlled the pain, he knew that they would soon come for him when the fighting was done.  

All he had to was wait.

* * *

"Can you see him?" Vin asked. 

"No," Chris shook his head. "I can’t see the shooter or Nathan." The gunslinger’s features tensed because he knew what had happened before this overwhelming silence had fallen over their gun battle. "I think he’s hit." Chris responded tautly after a moment. 

It was hard to tell whether or not they were being watched but Chris had to risk it. There were still men in the bank itself and while their guard was killed, they were no less dangerous with a bank full of hostages to prove just how much damage they could inflict, should they chose to make a fight of it. As much as the thought left a sour taste in his mouth just thinking, Chris knew that they might have to resort to negotiation with the bank robbers to ensure the safety of those in their power.

"Vin," Chris turned to the tracker and spoke quietly. The bank had no windows and Chris was fairly confident that they would not being observed now that the sniper had been dispatched. "Get through the back of the store and get to the roof." He ordered quietly. "Chances are if they get in a bind, they’ll try to ride out of here with hostages. That ain’t happening." 

Vin responded with a slight nod before he withdrew into the store once again. Chris waited for a few seconds until after the tracker had gone and then looked forward at Ezra and JD who were poised at either side of the door. Chris emerged from his hiding place and crossed the street in a number of quick strides. In seconds, he was standing next JD. 

"Hear anything?" Chris asked.

"Nothing," JD shook his head. "I hear them telling Henry to fill bags and the hostages to keep quiet but other than that, they ain’t saying much else." 

Chris thought quickly for a few seconds and then looked up. "JD, stay behind me."  

"But…." JD started to protest but Chris silenced him with a steely glare and the young man complied without further complaint. 

"What are your plans Mr Larabee?" Ezra asked in a low whisper. 

"No plans," Chris answered. "Just going to talk." 

"A novel approach." The gambler remarked with typical cynicism. 

Chris gave him a dirty look and then took a deep breath. "We killed your man on the outside!" Chris shouted through the door. "We know you got hostages and we’re willing to talk. There ain’t gotta be any more killing today!" 

He met Ezra’s gaze and saw the man wearing an expression of skepticism and waited. He tried to hear how his message had been received but there was little tell tale sound that could give him any clue. After what seemed an eternity, an answer was finally received. 

"Step away from the door or we’ll kill her." A male voice responded with no hint of emotion.

"You don’t have to kill anyone!" Chris returned. "Put down your guns and you can walk out of here alive. Try to get out of here with a hostage and you’re going to die." 

"No you don’t understand!" The response came swiftly this time. "I’ve got one your women here! Pretty thing with nice red hair. Less you want the rest of her to end up the same, you’re gonna let me and my partner walk out of here!"  

Ezra’s eyes widened. Red hair. 

"Julia!" He found the word escaping his mouth before he thought enough to stop himself. 

"Ezra!" Came her terrified response. 

"Ezra!" Chris voice came soon after as he saw the gambler’s calm features disintegrate into panic. "Calm down! You ain’t no good to her any other way." The gunslinger reminded sharply. 

"Chris will think of something Ezra," JD said trying to lend his support to Chris’ order for Ezra to stay calm.  

Ezra recovered from the momentary lapse quickly enough and swallowed away his rising fear because Chris was right. If he let the fear overwhelm him, then he would be of little use to Julia. He tipped his hat slightly at Chris, an indication for the gunslinger to continue with his plan as concocted prior to their learning that one of the hostages was Julia Pemberton. Chris gave Ezra an expression of gratitude at allowing him to handle this, knowing that it had to be difficult for the man because in his place, Chris was uncertain whether or not he would be that restrained. 

"Alright," Chris addressed the bank robbers again. "You made your point. What do you want from us?" 

"Step away from the door!" The unseen gunmen demanded. "Step away I send this pretty lady out with big holes in her!" 

Chris looked at Ezra and JD, giving his instructions as a slight nod as they withdrew from the doorway. He looked up at the skyline of buildings and immediately saw Vin at point. The tracker had allowed himself to be seen long enough for Chris to know where he was before disappearing out of sight again. Ezra caught sight of the tracker and let out a sigh of relief knowing that Chris indeed had some form of plan in mind. 

The lawmen retreated from the door and once they were a suitable distance enough to be prove to the gunmen that they were true to their word, Chris called out once more. "It's done." 

There was a stretch of seconds when nothing happened. Chris, JD and Ezra waited with abated breath for the door to open while Vin in his hiding place overhead, prepared his rifle to fire at the target when it was eventually acquired. Finally after what seemed like forever, the heavy oak door of the bank swung open and a shuffle of feet followed the creak that sounded at its opening. It was less than a fraction of second later that they heard the rustle of cloth against the floor as Julia was forced out first. Her eyes immediately fell on Ezra who was fighting every instinct to act as he saw the gun pressed against her temple by the man who held her captive. His free hand had coiled around her throat, pushing so hard against her windpipe; Ezra could see the redness in her cheeks signaling her strained breathing. 

"Stay back!" The bank robber warned as he pulled his arm tighter against Julia's throat.

Behind him, his companion also made his exit, holding Henry O'Brien captive in almost the same manner. 

"Sir, is it quite so necessary for you to handle the lady that way?" Ezra asked feigning atypical charm but Chris and JD were perfectly aware of how worried hie was.  

"She yours?" The man sneered. 

"I have a lease with an option to buy." Ezra returned smoothly and saw Julia giving him a dark look. He had no doubt that if she survived this, he would be paying for that remark later on.  

JD who was standing farthest to the man realised what he was going to do as he saw his hand close in around the trigger. With a sudden flash of insight, JD had some idea of how these men planned to make their escape, now that they knew what Julia meant to Ezra. There was no reason for the gunmen to inquire as to the nature of the southerner's relationship with the lady unless he planned to kill her and escape during the emotional horror that followed. There was still ample distance between them and the gunmen for this to become a reality and with an insight that surfaced from some place deep inside him, JD found himself acting. 

"Stop!" He pulled out both his guns and fired one bullet in a shot that he never thought himself capable of firing. The angle of his weapon sent the bullet through the man's shoulder, slicing through the nerves that would have allowed him to pull the trigger of his gun. In reflex, the gunmen's hand released his weapon and they saw it tumble to the ground. Julia broke free almost immediately and ran towards Ezra, who caught her in his arms mid way. Chris merely needed to look in the direction of Vin Tanner for the sawn off Winchester to begin its deadly barrage. 

The leader's chest exploded as the formidable shell of a sawn off Winchester rifle tore through his body. Vin emptied his entire store of bullets into the man's torso and watched dispassionately as he jerked about spasmodically in the final dance of his life. The villain crumpled to the floor, frothing blood from his mouth and his chest became a tangle of pulpish crimson matter. His blood splattered on the ground as he fell and forced Julia's face to become firmly entrenched in the safety of Ezra's shoulder.  

The second gunmen clad in tweed forgot all about Henry and turned to the youth that had sent this entire escape to hell. Pushing the bank teller aside, he aimed his gun at JD at the same time Chris's peacemaker had him marked. Both men fired at the same time. Chris' bullet struck the man in his chest but the projectile he sent at JD was nowhere that accurate, none the less it tore through the fleshy part of the younger man's thigh and forced a cry from his lips. The air seemed to have been punched out of him as JD felt his leg give way and he hit the dirt.  

Chris did not have to shoot twice because his first shot had cleaved JD's would be killer's heart into two. The man was dead before he even knew that he was had been hit and Chris turned his back on the dead thief with confidence that he had left nothing undone when he went to tend to JD. JD was clutching his bleeding leg, trying not to show that it had really hurt him in front of Chris who always seemed to have a straight face no matter how bad he was hit. 

"JD!" Chris was at his side in seconds and swore inwardly because when Buck found out, none of the seven was going to get a minute's peace. Buck could be extremely vocal about their ability to keep the boy from harm whenever incidents like this took place. Chris just hoped they did not have to resort to violence.  

"I'm alright," JD assured him quickly. "It stings but I'm okay." 

Chris could see that it was doing a little bit more than that but he respected JD's need to keep a stiff upper lip. "Well, you saved the day." Chris offered him a smile and glanced in the direction of Ezra and Julia who were still clenched together in a grateful embrace. "I think you're allowed to complain a little."  

"I'm alive Chris," JD returned. "I'm just happy for that." 

"Thank you Mr Larabee," Henry O'Brien said gratefully. "Didn't think I was going to walk out of there alive." 

Chris responded to the man's gratitude with a slight nod, which was exactly what the folk of Four Corners were accustomed to. Fortunately, Henry knew JD was a little more receptive to thanks and immediately went to assist Chris with helping the injured youth get to a doctor.

In the meantime, Julia Pemberton had pulled away from Ezra's embrace and looked at the gambler with a haughty expression on her face. "I have decided," she said as she straightened her dress and fixed her disheveled hair. "That after due reflection on the matter that I have decided to forgive you." 

* * *

After Vin had killed the man who had almost taken Julia's life, he had sought and found Nathan Jackson who though injured was still alive. Like JD, his wounds though serious were not fatal and the two members of the seven were immediately brought to Alex's clinic. However, when Chris returned to the jailhouse, he discovered that Kitson and the rest of the prisoners in the cells were gone.

 


	5. The Boy

 

By the time Neil Blackwood was aware of the bank robbery, the shooting was well and truly over with nothing left to do but to visit the scene like some tourist with a penchant for blood. Most of the townsfolk were still remaining safely indoors, unwilling to gamble with their lives unless they were absolutely certain that the danger had passed. Blackwood had no such qualms about his life, having faced far worse than a simple bank robbery in his lifetime. However, he was a veteran of too many gunfights to know that it was sometimes wiser to hold back until the shooting was done before he rushed out and inquired after his son. 

The more and more Blackwood heard about his son and after meeting him that first time, he had decided that his ruminations were over. He wanted JD in his life. It was odd this feeling of paternal pride that had come out of nowhere and ensnared him so completely. There was a time not too long ago that Blackwood had never even considered having children or a family for that matter. There was always a warm figure in the night to keep him company if he so desired and for anything else he cared to talk about, well what use were women for such things? He had never met one yet who could make him think of the things men were supposed to dream of, like family and settling down. While he recognized that the female gender was a delightful concept, in practicality they were most troublesome. 

Had that foolish girl in that small town bore him a daughter, Blackwood doubted he would have taken the trouble that he had to find the child. However, a son, that was different. A son had inspired his curiosity, to see what god would chose to give Neil Blackwood in his own image. He wanted to know if what a son of his would be like and until he actually met JD, Blackwood had never imagined he would want to claim one as his own. 

It was hard not to like the boy even though he had a streak of idealism that bordered on the annoying. Blackwood had to assume that JD was content with so little in his life because it was what he was accustomed to. By all accounts, the young man's prowess with a gun indicated that he was not only very good but would become even more impressive once time and experience had tempered his skill. He had chosen six very formidable men as his allies and that he had obviously learnt a great deal from. And Blackwood supposed it was the Almighty's sense of humor that made the boy choose law enforcement as a choice of profession. 

Well once JD was made aware that the world could be his for the taking, Blackwood was certain the boy's hopes for the future would not be so limited. In truth, Blackwood began envisioning JD's entry into his world back in Chicago. It would take time to acquaint himself to what Blackwood could offer him but judging by JD's survival in Four Corners, he was if anything adaptable. However, the time for secrets was over. JD needed to know who he was and Blackwood wanted to tell him. He suspected the boy might have guessed the truth on some level, even if his mind was unable to accept it at the moment. Who knew what fanciful tales his mother might have told JD about his father? 

After the shooting had settled down, Blackwood left the hotel in order to find his son. He arrived at the scene of the crime where the stains of blood were still fresh on the ground where the dead had fallen. The German hotel proprietor as well the bank clerk were telling bombastic tales about how Chris Larabee and his men had prevented the killing from continuing any further by ending the murderous spree right where they were standing at this moment. After a little more focussed inquiry from Zimmer, Blackwell learnt JD had taken a hit and was presently being tended to by the local doctor, incredibly a woman.

Wasting no time and anxious at having learnt the boy had sustained an injury, Blackwood wasted no time making his way to the clinic of Alexandra Styles Tanner, not at all happy at the prospect of his son being treated by a woman. Not to mention that half of the 'doctors' in the territory had no real professional knowledge since practicing without a license was not exactly illegal in these parts. Blackwood had no idea how he would tell JD about their relationship, although there had never been a point in his life where he did not have a standing alibi ready for use. The nature of his existence made such a thing a necessity. He was certain he would have no difficulty conjuring a plausible story for the young man regarding his absence for the past twenty years. 

In any case, it was time JD Dunne knew where he was from and what the future held for him. 

* * *

"Nathan sit still!" Alex barked as the healer continued to complain and argue while he attempted to climb out of the examination table where Vin and Ezra had placed him after they had found him wounded and bleeding on the rooftop.  

"I'm fine Miss Alex," Nathan grumbled. "It ain't that bad. It's just a flesh wound." He tried to convince her as she continued to clean the wound. He had been hit far worse before and Nathan had always managed to patch himself together somehow. Besides, JD was lying on the next bed, looking pale and trying to hide the pain he obviously must have felt.  

When JD had been brought in here, he had been tended to first mostly because the bullet had nicked the femoral artery just enough to cause serious bleeding and were the tear in the thin lining of vein allowed to grow, he would have died in minutes. Even though he tried to be brave, the sight of so much blood was overwhelming for someone unaccustomed to it and despite himself, his pallor whether or not attributed to the loss of blood of the sight of so much of it, was somewhat gray.

"God!" Alex exclaimed. "You're almost as bad as Chris!" She glared at him and kept her arm firmly on the injured shoulder as an instruction to stay still. 

"I am not that bad!" Chris Larabee who was standing over JD, seeing how the kid was doing looked over his shoulder and retorted with a hint of petulance and teasing. It was amusing to watch Chris and Alex around each other for theirs was a curious relationship of antagonism. When it came to the welfare of anyone of them, Alex had a stubbornness to her that not even Mary could not hold a candle to and the only one amongst them with that much will power was Chris Larabee. Though no one would mention it to either of them, their battle of wills on this subject was almost a source of amusement to both doctor and gun slinger. 

"Says this of the man whom I had to sedate with a needle in the butt to stay in bed." Alex returned swiftly and garnered a smirk from Chris.

"Hey leave my bare ass out of this." Chris retorted, wearing a smile of mischief on his face, aware that half the reason for their banter was to let ease the tension in the two patients in the room.

"Don't flatter yourself," Alex could not resist the opportunity to add as she glanced over her shoulder at met Chris' gaze with an equally playful expression on her lovely features. "That wasn't  _that_  much to see." 

Vin knew better than to get involved in the verbal duel between his wife and his best friend, often preferred sitting back and enjoying the fireworks. It reminded him of some of their more heated arguments in the beginning and though he was glad that they had moved past that in their relationship (well mostly), it was good to see she had not lost her touch at sparing.  

"How you doing JD?" Vin asked as JD tried not to laugh at the conversation taking place between Chris and Alex.  

"I'm okay," JD answered. "Leg's a little sore but I'll be okay."

"Do you want us to send for Casey?" Vin looked at him and knew that the girl herself would want to be notified. He made a little note to ride out to Nettie's after leaving here and telling Casey what had happened. After all, she was his fiancée' now.  

"No," JD shook his head, seeing no reason to worry Casey unnecessarily for the time being. He was not dead and though he knew he would hear no end of it when she did find out that he had been hurt and not called to his side. "I don't want to worry her. It can wait until she gets into town tomorrow." 

"You're in the mood for a lot of pain ain't ya?" Vin gave the younger man a little smile. Perfectly aware of how Casey was going to react when she did learn that he had been shot and not allowed anyone to let her know. Injured leg or not, Casey was not about to take something like that lying down. 

JD chucked and eased back onto the soft pillow, feeling the effects of the sedative Alex had given him for the pain starting to wash over his body. It was not going to make him sleep but it had relaxed him a great deal and the pain seemed distant in his mind, which was good, because the leg did ache terribly. Still he had saved Julia Pemberton's life as Ezra had thanked him just before the gambler had escorted the lady home. Julia herself had come to him as JD was being brought here and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, giving her own thanks. JD smiled bemused because he could still smell her perfume in her lungs and wondered what scent she used.  

The creak of the door, signaled its opening and Vin peered out of the cubicle, which served as Alex treatment room to see Blackwood and his companion making their entry. If any doubt had remained in Vin's mind as to the relationship between the older man and JD, the appearance of Blackwood extinguished all that. The fear that Josiah and he had confessed to earlier today regarding the truth they knew but hoped JD would not find out for a good while, suddenly arrived at his door step and the tracker had no idea how to stop it. 

Chris who had noticed the arrival took the lead, unaware of what Vin had discovered because there had been little chance for the tracker to tell him, if Vin had ever had any intention of doing so. He left his sparing with Alex and stepped out into the hallway that led from the doorway that Blackwood had just entered. Vin followed him closely, waiting to see what Blackwood's intentions were with his arrival here. Blackwood seemed to be scanning the clinic, trying to determine what sort of place was currently giving JD's injuries care. When Chris and Vin stepped out into the open, Blackwood's inspection terminated immediately and he crossed the floor to meet them halfway. 

"Mr Blackwood." Vin greeted. 

Chris glanced quickly at Vin wanting to question the tracker when he had met Neil Blackwood of whom had been the conversation of late. There was something hard in Vin's eyes that immediately put Chris on guard and he looked at Blackwood sharply. "Can we do something for you?" Chris asked coolly, biding his time to see what the situation was until he had time to ask Vin about it privately.

"I heard JD was shot." Blackwood wasted no time coming to the point. "He is all right?" 

"He took a hit in the leg," Chris responded, confused at why Blackwood would care. Although, now that he met the man face to face, Chris could not deny that there was something in Blackwood's face that seemed familiar. He just could not put his finger on why. Still his concern about JD seemed genuine and until Vin explained things, Chris could see no reason to keep the status of JD's health a secret. "It could have been serious but its been tended to." 

"By whom?" Blackwood demanded shortly. "This woman calls herself a doctor, what kind of country quack is she?" 

Vin immediately stiffened and retorted. "The kind that is my _wife_." He said with a low growl. 

"No offense intended," Blackwood returned automatically. "But there are a lot of people in these parts who call themselves doctors, saw bones and witch doctors. I want him looked at by someone who actually went to medical school." 

"I went to medical school." Alex snapped emerging from the cubicle and glaring at the man who dared call into question her abilities, although in truth she could not deny that he had brought up a valid point. She had heard the discussion outside and was rather annoyed because JD seemed clearly disturbed by Blackwood's presence and Nathan just kept wanting to get up and go investigate with Chris and Vin. "I was called to the Register of Physicians at London, England. I graduated from London University as a surgeon and general practitioner. Is that good enough for you?" 

Blackwood stared at the woman before him and noted the little smile on the tracker's face and the one of amusement on the gunslinger. He too had to confess to admiring the spirit of the woman as she stood him down daring at his audacity to question her. Glancing in Zimmer's way, his offsider merely shrugged, a gesture which usually meant that he was on his own.

"I stand corrected." He apologised with a slight bow of respect, a gesture that disarmed not only the lady but also her husband with the very prominent Winchester. "Doctor Tanner?"

"Yes," Alex replied tartly. "Now, care to explain why you are causing such a fuss in my clinic?"  

"I want to know if the boy is alright." Blackwood responded, deciding that there was no reason to be uncivil and he wanted some answers.  

"He's fine," Alex looked at Chris and Vin, puzzled at Blackwood's interest. While Chris could offer her no answer, Alex noted the expression on Vin's face that told her something was the matter even if they could not discuss it right at this minute. "He took a bullet to the leg. I have removed it and repaired the damage. It was very close to the femoral artery so it could have been life threatening. He'll need to rest for a few days but other then that he should be on his feet in a week or two. Might I ask what is your interest in JD?" 

Blackwood chose to ignore the question. Despite how intriguing he found the lady, he was in no mind to discuss his relationship with JD before he had a chance to talk to the boy himself. "Whatever it costs, I'll pay for it. I want him under the best care." 

"With or without your money," Alex retorted. "He would have that anyway." 

"Alright," Chris' patience was finally reached. "What's going on? Why all the interest?" 

"Chris..." Vin spoke up, suddenly afraid that Blackwell might choose to answer that question.  

"I want to see him." Blackwood ignored the questions asked of him again and demanded.  

"He's resting." Alex said quickly, suddenly developing a bad feeling about all this herself.  

"He's going to be fine you said ma'am," Mr Zimmer interrupted. "If so, let my employer see him." 

"I'll have to ask him." She had to concede. "If JD says no, you will leave." 

"That's for damn sure." Chris declared just to lend weight to her words. 

"You gonna make me Larabee?" Blackwood turned to the gunslinger and issued that challenge. "You're gonna arrest me for wanting to visit with a sick man?" 

"It's alright!" JD's voice suddenly sang out from the cubicle, obviously having heard the escalation of tempers and had no wish for things to get any worse, especially if the tone of Chris' voice was anything to go by. "Let him through." 

Blackwood returned Chris' sharp stare and remarked coolly and with a hint of smugness, which in Alex's opinion was destined to get it wiped off with fist from the gunslinger if he continued with this arrogance. The man gazed at Zimmer and spoke in the same language that Chris and Vin often did, without words. Zimmer nodded shortly and remained behind as Blackwood walked past him and started towards the cubicle.

"I can find my way." He said to Chris and Vin as he continued down the hall. 

Chris not about to concede defeat in any shape or form, returned just as quickly. "We'll be right behind you." 

Blackwood bristled at the intrusion but supposed that he was not going to get the privacy he had wanted when telling JD the truth. These men protected their young charge with almost paternal affection and he doubted that there was very much he was going to say that would cause them to leave when they were unaware of their intentions towards the young man. While he should be feeling gratitude towards them for their desire to protect JD, Blackwood did not. Instead he saw the growing potential of difficulty by their reaction to his plans to taking JD from this violent backwater. 

JD had recognized Blackwood's voice the moment the man had stepped into the clinic and caused such discourse between his friends in his efforts to reach JD. Once again that feeling of dread emerged inside JD as Blackwood rounded the corner of the cubicle and appeared next to his bed. Chris and Vin were standing close by while Alex returned to treating Nathan who was just as puzzled by the rest of them by Blackwood's concern for JD. Vin however, seemed to be staring just a little bit more intently and the look of confusion that was prevalent on the faces of the others was devoid on the tracker's. JD reminded himself to ask Vin what it was he thought he knew. 

"You wanted to see me." JD said as soon as Blackwood approached his bed. He tried to sound gruff and abrupt as Chris often managed whenever the gunslinger was hurt and wished no one to bother him about it. 

"I heard you got hurt." Blackwood responded, his eyes moving over JD's leg and taking note of the injury. His disapproval was clear but he said nothing on that point as he regarded his son once more. "I wanted to check on you to see if you were okay." 

"I'll live," JD replied with a shrug. "I've had much worse." Which was not a lie but the truth. When Maddie had shot him in the stomach, JD had thought he was going to die and rightly so for a bullet to the gut was not something that could be forgotten easily and it took him a long time to get better. This injury to his leg though no less painful was superficial.  

"I'll bet you have." Blackwood nodded, trying to think how to say this. "Listen kid," the older man sucked in his breath and let it out again when he looked over his shoulder and saw the faces waiting for him to continue. "I don't know how to say this so I'm going to. It's not going to be easy to hear and I'm sure you don't want this anymore than I did when I found out but its the way things are and we have to deal with it."

Chris saw Vin tense next to him and immediately straightened up himself. JD's expression was still of puzzlement but there was the looming fear that was starting to show in his eyes, sort of like the way the sun rose across the horizon in the morning. It came on suddenly and yet completely anticipated by those who were waiting for its arrival.  

"Deal with what?" JD asked almost fearfully. Ever since he met Blackwood, this moment was frozen in his mind, the instance when he learnt why it was the man made him so uncomfortable. When all the answers were laid before him in its entirety, no matter how ugly or uncomfortable it was. He had hoped it would never come but somehow, it was here before him where he could neither hide from it nor turn away because as much as he feared what Blackwood might tell him, there was instinct inside JD that needed to know.

"With the fact that I'm your father." Blackwood answered holding nothing back. 

And there it was. 

It impacted in JD's ear like the sound of breaking glass, with fragments scattering everywhere inside his psyche. Time seemed to bleed away, having no meaning for him as he simply stared at Blackwood. His mind seemed a whirlpool of emotion as the news seeped into his skin, absorbing itself through his pores until it saturated the blood and it coursed through his body. He wanted to scream and shout and call the man a liar because what he was hearing was too fantastic, too unbelievable except that somewhere deep inside him, in a crevasse of great darkness in the very of him, he knew that it was the truth.  

From the moment he had met Neil Blackwood, JD had sensed something undefinable but nonetheless powerful. It whispered possibilities in his sleep and explained to him the mystery at how he could have come from such a gentle creature as his mother, when all he felt was this wild reckless need for danger. He had thought it had come from his father, this instinct inside him that made him one of the seven and supposed in retrospect, that he was correct. JD knew what had made him so unsettled that first day meeting Blackwood; it was the fact that he knew the eyes studying him with such scrutiny. They were the same eyes that stared at him through the mirror.

While JD seemed locked in some dark place where neither speech nor answers could be made, the reaction of his friends were not so silent.  

"If this is your idea of a joke, I ain't laughing." Chris declared. "How the hell could you be his father?" 

"That isn't any of your business." Blackwood replied sharply, angered that he had to do this in front of an audience. 

"It is my business if you're trying to hurt JD." The gunslinger retaliated, not at all trusting this man and hating to admit that Blackwood could be telling the truth. The expression he saw in JD's eyes was enough to convince him the possibility might exist and judging by the hardened look on Vin, this was not entirely surprising news to the tracker.  

"I'm not trying to hurt him!" Blackwood insisted staring at Chris. "I'm trying to tell him the truth." 

"He knows the truth," Vin retorted backing up Chris as he always did but would feel just as strongly about this even if it was not for that purpose. "His father died in the war." 

"No he didn't," the man countered. "I'm his father."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" JD shouted and silenced them all with his outburst. 

When all eyes both startled and worried turned in his direction, they saw JD was breathing hard. There were no words to describe the anguish etched in that young face, the terrible knowledge that had been unlocked with the news he had received with no preparation whatsoever. Chris did not know what to do, he felt responsible for JD and wished he had the words to drive this pain from the young man but he did not. Vin on the other hand, knew precisely what he wanted to do. Kick Blackwood out of town and never let him near either JD or Four Corners ever again. Alex stared at the young man, her friend and part of her extended family. She wanted to hold him, to wrap her arms around him and protect him from the news he had received so suddenly.  

"Everybody," Nathan Jackson spoke suddenly, his voice slicing through the tension so thick in the room at the moment, it could not be sliced apart, even with Alex's sharpest scalpel. "I think we need to give JD and Mr Blackwood some time alone." 

"Are you kidding?" Vin looked at the injured healer. 

"He's right," Alex spoke up in support of Nathan's words. "They need to talk and we being in the way, is just going to make this harder. Vin, you know I'm right." 

Vin shifted uncomfortably in his buckskin coat, wishing to hide from her words but she was correct. He met her gaze and nodded slightly.  

However, Chris was not entirely convinced. He was not at all happy to leave Blackwood here with JD, not after what the young man had just been told. News like this had a way of changing a person and Chris found that he had liked the man JD had become to want to lose him by allowing him to become someone else. Whether or dead or alive, Chris had lost entirely too many people in his life to tolerate that. Still, Nathan had brought up a valid point. This was between JD and Blackwood, Chris could not bring himself to say father just yet and he still had difficulty in believing Blackwood's claim but it was not up to him to believe it but rather JD. 

"JD," Chris said gently as he saw JD sitting on his bed staring away from them and Blackwood, trying to hide the despair in his face and controlling the tears that wanted to come. Chris knew the kind of pain that inspired such tears and knew that JD would not wish to shed them in front of anyone. "Do you want us to go?" 

He looked up at Chris, trying to be strong, trying to hide all the fear and pain in his face but knew that nothing could be hidden from the gaze of those powerful eyes that seemed to see through so much at time. "Not far." He said after a moment, his voice barely a whisper. "I need to talk to 'Mr Blackwood' here but you don't have to go far." 

Chris nodded slightly, understanding completely and was glad that he was given permission to remain near enough for JD to call if he needed them. More than anything, Buck should have been here today but in the absence of his old friend, Chris would do everything necessary to protect JD from this man and his gut instinct told him that protection was needed indeed.  
"Come on Nathan," Alex said and motioned for Vin to help her with Nathan who was staunchly of the belief that he needed no aid in being helped to another room, however, the moment was such that he had no need to voice it. Chris gave JD a parting look as they stepped out of the cubicle, a wordless indication that they were there if he needed them and then gave Blackwood a very different look that told the man that to hurt JD, was to court death in all its ugly form. 

Once they were alone, JD turned to the man before him, the man who claimed to be his father. The more he looked at Blackwood with this knowledge in his mind, the more JD could believe that it was true. 

"You wanted to talk," he said swallowing hard, his lips quivering as he tried to control his emotions. "Talk."

"Alright," Blackwood let out a deep breath and retreated back a little, resting against the bed previously occupied by Nathan Jackson. "We barely knew each other. I was staying at the hotel owned by your grandparents when I met your mother. She was just a kid. Hell we both were. We met and we liked each other, even though we knew it wasn't going to last." Blackwood saw no reason to give specifics about his relationship with the boy's mother. After all, she had been an itch that needed scratching and there was no reason for JD to know that Blackwood barely remembered her after that night. Not until he discovered some twenty years later that she had borne him a son.  

"We spent some time together and when it was time for me to move on, we did. There were no bad feelings between us, she knew that I wasn't ready to be tied down and I don't think she had in mind to be married either. We went out separate ways. I tried to stay in touch, wrote a couple of times but after awhile, my letters came back unopened. I figured she wanted to forget me so I never went searching for her."

Blackwood had made his revelation without the boy saying a word. JD was staring at the floor but Blackwood could tell his words were having a profound effect on his son. JD's jaw was tensed and every now and then Blackwood could see him clenching his teeth as if trying to keep his anguished emotions from spilling out in an embarrassing display. Thinking of nothing else to do, Blackwood continued.  

"A couple of months ago, I went back that way again. I looked your mother up because I wanted to see how she was doing, I don't know maybe catch up on some old memories. When I was there I found that she had left shortly after I had. Apparently, there was a scandal about her falling in the family way and her parents had not been very forgiving. Your grandfather apparently disowned her and turned her out. I tracked her down to New York and found about you. Until then I had no idea at all that you existed. You have to believe me. If I had known, I would found both of you."

"So I'm a bastard." JD said venomously. "Is that what you're saying?"

Blackwood blinked, hoping the story rehearsed in his head for this moment would eliminate such thoughts from the young man's mind but he supposed that nothing could have been predicted about the boy's reactions. "No," he shook his head. "You're my son and mine. That's all that ought to matter to you." 

"I don't know you." JD answered, his voice a soft whisper as he continued to stare at the floor, unable to bring himself to look at Blackwood when what he saw would only drive another nail of confirmation to what felt wholly unacceptable to him. 

"I came a long way to find you," Blackwood responded, having braced himself to encounter hostility and in all truth, nothing so far encounter was beyond his ability to cope with. He expected the boy to have difficulty in accepting the truth. He supposed he would and tried to remain patient by JD's animosity. "I know that it isn't easy to accept that you have a father, not after living your whole life without one but it isn't any easier for me. I never knew that you even existed and finding out twenty years later makes me feel like I've been cheated. I wanted to be in your life but I never got the chance and I'm not saying sorry for how things turned out between your mother and me but you owe it to yourself to give it a chance." 

"What do you want from me?" JD asked, again still resistant to the idea even though he could not deny that Blackwood's words had reached some part of him. His mind was still a muddle of confused emotions that he found difficult to process. 

"I want to get to know you and I'm sure you want the same." Blackwood answered, surprising himself by the genuine need to have the boy believe him. When he had first come to Four Corners, it had been mostly curiosity that had brought him here and some inner need to see what a child of his might be like. He had never been very paternal and in truth, did not think that much would come out of this meeting. He felt like a man sizing up a potential piece of horseflesh, trying to decide whether the stock was worth the breeding. Blackwood never imagined that he might actually care for the boy.  

His memories of his own father were not ones he liked to look upon. He remembered his mother; worn and haggard, tired by all the beatings to stop him when he began on Blackwood. As a child, Blackwood had decided that fathers and sons were an illusion of affection, that their true nature was merely a facsimile created in order to replace the other. There was no immortality, just replication throughout time. However, he did not see JD that way. He saw potential and in those scared and anguished eyes, he saw something that could echo what he was once a long time ago, before life had weighed him down and altered him forever. 

Taking a step closer, he noticed JD react for the first time by raising his eyes and the fear in them were so thick, so palpable that the need to make that pain go away surge forth from inside Neil Blackwood. It made him realise that he had come to a frozen moment in time that would change him forever. He wanted his son and he would move heaven and earth to keep him.

"I'm your father." Blackwood said softly. "You may not want to believe that but its true. Your mother took care of you for the first 20 years of your life and although you're a man, I want to watch over you for the next years because I know that is what she would have wanted. If you can't accept me being your father, then at least, accept me as a friend." 

"I don't know," JD replied, unable to give him anything more definitive than that. "I have to think about it." 

Blackwood had run enough deals in his life to know that was a hopeful answer. JD was confused right now but was not so hostile that his answer had been an irrefutable refusal. Blackwood was optimistic that once the boy had more time to acclimate himself to the situation, he would be receptive to the relationship between them. It was just fear that was driving him now and Blackwood knew when to withdraw when the moment required it. 

"That's all I ask." He said with a sigh. "I'll be going now but I'll be back to see you later, if that's alright with you?"

JD nodded mutely, willing to say anything at this moment because right now, he just wanted Blackwood gone.

* * *

Buck Wilmington rode into town an hour after JD and Neil Blackwood had been left alone together. Anticipating that JD would need someone to talk to, not to mention look to for support, Chris sent Vin after Buck at his homestead. Although Chris would have been there for JD, he had the impression that he was the wrong person to approach JD at this time. As much as he cared for the younger man, Chris had the impression that JD admired him too much to show Chris Larabee that he was hurt. Chris knew the boy idolised him and so it made it difficult for JD to completely reveal his weaknesses to the one person he wanted to be so much a like, the one person who never seemed to let his inner sorrows show. If only that were true, Chris thought. 

Nevertheless Vin had rode out to the Wilmington place and was glad that Josiah and he had foresight enough to prepare Buck for what they had suspected. Now that it had become a reality, it saved a lot of explanation when Vin reached him and intercepted Josiah on the way back from the property. After informing Buck about what Blackwood had done, not to mention the shootout at the bank where JD had been hurt, the tracker kept riding towards Nettie's place, deciding that perhaps JD would need to see Casey after all. 

When Buck arrived in town, he did not go straight to Alex's clinic where JD was resting, instead he went to the Standish Tavern and told Inez that they might have to room in town for the evening, leaving Elena Rose with her mother as he went to find JD. He kept thinking about what Josiah had said about Neil Blackwood being JD's father and Buck felt the insistent fear tugging at him about the boy riding out of town with his father never to be seen again. The idea of JD leaving was almost a source of physical pain to Buck. More than a year ago, after a failed bank robbery had seen JD accidentally shooting a bystander and killing her, JD had decided to leave town. The thought of killing an innocent weighed heavily on the young man's mind and only a confrontation with the wanted criminal Achilles had caused him to change it.

 Buck had never thought seeing JD get on that stage and leaving could hurt him as much as it did.

 He saw JD go and there was not a damn thing he could do about it, not a thing he could say that would make that hurt disappear even though he wanted desperately for it to be gone. He had remembered sitting in the saloon later on, after the stage had rumbled out of town, trying to discern why it ached so much watching the kid go. After all, he was just a kid. A kid with a stupid hat, with more dreams then sense who wanted to be nothing than an equal to the men he considered his friends and admired like they were something special instead of six gunfighters with no real place to belong. 

Buck arrived at the clinic and told Alex that Vin had kept going towards Nettie's before he was shown into see JD, who was resting in one of the patient rooms within premises. Although Alex claimed she had set the place up for patients who sustained injuries and should not be moved too far, Buck was certain the doctor's intentions were more for the seven than for anyone else. The plethora of damage they usually suffered whenever they took part in the law enforcement responsibilities to the town ensured the place was equal to the task. It made no difference that some of them were married or on their way to becoming so, when the seven rode out to face danger, they were the same men who had ridden back from the Seminole village.  

He found JD lying on his bed staring out the window even though the view beyond offered nothing much but blue sky and a bare plain that stretched into forever it seemed. This part of the country was flat and one could see for miles away before the curve of the world finally made it impossible. JD reacted slightly upon seeing his entry into the room, casting a sidelong glance before he faced front again. 

"Hey JD." Buck said gently, uncertain how to proceed even though the effects of Blackwood's news was apparent in his face. Buck decided he would play it by ear and take his cue from JD, if the boy wanted to talk.  

"Hi Buck." JD answered quietly. 

Buck pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed. JD did not stir or say anything to encourage or discourage him. He just stared. It was the quietest Buck had seen him in a long time as JD had a case of verbal diarrhea at most times. It was unsettling seeing him that way. "How's the leg?" He asked, choosing a safer topic of conversation for the moment. He did not think JD was ready for anything else at the moment. 

"Fine." JD answered after a pause. His voice like the rest of him was restrained and sullen. "Alex says I have to be off it for awhile." 

"Well Vin told me that you saved Julia's life," Buck continued in his usual good-natured manner, no hint of awareness of JD's situation telling in his voice as he spoke. "You did good, pardner." 

"I didn't have much of a choice," the youth responded with a low, weary drawl. "He was going to kill her." 

"I suppose you didn't." Buck nodded, realizing now that this was not going to be easy, but then he would have been a fool if he expected it to be any other way. "Look on the bright side, Alex says that we can get you out of here tomorrow, back to your room. You can spend a couple days of your feet with Casey fussing over you." 

"I don't need anyone fussing over me." JD retorted his voice unusually hard. 

"You've got a bad leg, you ain't got a lot of choice." Buck replied automatically. 

"Well isn't that just fine," JD snapped and turned sharply to Buck for the first time. "I don't have a lot of choice in anything. TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!" 

His anger lashed at Buck like something tangible but the big man did not flinch. "You want to talk about it or you want to yell some more?"  

JD's tough mask melted. He did not have it in him to be capricious or cruel, even when he was so angry. Instinctively, he started to apologise. "I'm sorry Buck." He said softly and eased back into his bed. "I've got a lot on my mind." 

"I guessed," Buck nodded. "I know about Blackwood." 

"That ain't exactly a surprise Buck," JD remarked sarcastically, casting a little smile at him at the same time. 

"You want to tell me about it?" Buck asked. 

JD exhaled loudly and it felt like more than air that he forced from his lungs but perhaps some of that innocence the others had taken such care to protect ever since JD had come into their lives. It was a sobering thing he had learnt about himself to today, a watershed moment in his life that had to be effecting him. "I don't know what to feel Buck." 

"Don't go with what you should be feeling and tell me what you actually are." Buck suggested gently. 

"I feel lost." JD whispered in a small voice. "I knew something was up when I first met him. Something I couldn't put a finger on, you know?" He looked up at Buck who was listening patiently and it was surprising to JD how good and reassuring that felt to know that in all this turmoil, he wasn't entirely alone inside himself, that Buck was there to.  

"He felt familiar which is crazy right? I never ever met the man before but when I looked at him and saw things in him that I saw in me and I thought that I was going crazy because the truth was too much, I couldn't....." his voice faltered a bit and Buck automatically cut in. 

"JD, you don't have to talk about this right now." It surprised Buck to realise that he truly meant it. "I'm not going anywhere." 

"Its alright," JD paused a moment and composed himself before continuing again. "It explains something about my ma anyway. Whenever she talked about my 'father', she never said much. Just enough to let me believe that he died in the war and that she didn't like talking about it. I figured it was because she loved him so much you know, like Chris was about Sarah and Adam when we first hooked up." 

Buck did remember and for a young boy garnering a reaction from a mother regarding his father, Buck also could not blame JD for believing what he had. It seemed a natural assumption he would have made himself. However, now that the truth had surface, Buck could see JD analyzing that behavior and coming up with a perspective that changed the face of what he knew altogether. 

"But it wasn't was it?" He looked at Buck, with a pained expression in his eyes and appeared very much the boy that Buck had saw him as sometimes. "She didn't talk about him because he didn't exist, she made up that whole story about the war and his being a lieutenant or something so that I wouldn't feel like a bastard." 

"Now you hold on a minute," Buck interjected quickly. "Don't you ever call yourself that. I had no father either and my sainted mother raised me well. She did everything she could to make sure I never felt like that, that I was  _someone_  and I am sure your mother did too. She could have rid herself of you and walked away but she didn't, she kept you, raised you and loved you because you were her son, not because you were a bastard. She lied to you but that don't mean she did you wrong." 

"I know," JD nodded, feeling guilty for using that word, no matter how true it might be. He could actually picture the mortification on his mother's face had she been aware of what he had just said. "Its just for so long I wanted a father. When I was a kid at that damn school, they'd all make me feel like nothing because I didn't have one. I never told her about the things they said, cause I didn't want to hurt her but I always wished I knew what he was like. I mean it was just my ma and me. There were no grandparents and now hearing what Blackwood," JD could not bring himself to refer to the man any other way just yet, "hearing what Blackwood had said about how I came to be, I understand that too. They threw her out Buck, they found out that she was having a baby and they turned her out. How can they do that? She was just a kid, younger than me, younger than Casey and they just let her go?" 

Buck who recalled the reaction of Inez's mother when the lady discovered her daughter to be pregnant and unmarried and knew that it was not uncommon for people to behave that way, no matter how appalling it might seem to them personally. "It's the way things are," Buck found himself replying. "It ain't right but people get an idea into their head about what's proper to everyone else and can't see past that to doing what they should." 

"He says that he and ma didn't mean anything to each other, that's why she never told him or tried to find him." JD continued to explain, filling in all the gaps in Buck's knowledge, he was certain the big man wanted to know. "I don't understand that part most of all. I mean why didn't she tell him even if she didn't want to marry him. I know my ma, she wouldn't hide something so important unless there was good reason." He paused a moment as he tried to compose the unsettling thoughts in his head into something manageably articulate. "He says we should get to know each other."

"Sounds like a good idea." Buck said softly, hating to give that piece of advice even though he knew doing so would lead to his worst fears of losing JD to this stranger. "How do you feel about that?" 

"Afraid." JD answered without hesitation. 

"That's natural." Buck reassured him. "You've had a pretty unexpected door open in front of you. Its okay to feel a little frightened about it."

"I guess," JD agreed but did not sound that convinced. "I've been so used to the idea of not having a father and lately, I haven't felt so bad about it."  

JD did not add the reason for that had been Buck's inclusion into his life. When he came to Four Corners and met Buck Wilmington, JD knew what it was like to have a strong paternal influence in his life. Vin, Ezra, Nathan and Josiah were his friends, even Chris although JD felt more like a follower around the gunslinger rather than a comrade in arm but Buck, Buck was different. Buck looked out for him, made it his business to ensure that JD knew everything he knew to survive in the Territory and the unbearable loneliness that had driven JD from the East finally dissipated because Buck and the others filled the void.  

"Now he comes out of nowhere and tell me that he's my father and that's he's spent years looking for me as soon as he found out I existed and that he's come a long way to see me. I'm still afraid, Buck." 

"You have a right to be," Buck agreed with him on that much but added. "But you also owe it yourself to give this a chance. Now he's come here to find you because he wants to get to know you and maybe that earns him the right to get the chance. It wasn't his fault that your ma didn't tell him about you. Hell, I wouldn't trade what I have with Inez and Rose for anything in the world but if I thought for one moment that a child out there was mine, I would find him and maybe that's what Blackwood feels too. You've got to give him a chance because if you don't, you'll spend your whole life wondering what could have been." 

"I suppose if I don't want anything to do with him, I could just walk away couldn't I?" JD mused to himself. 

"Yeah," Buck said with a little smile. "You can at that."

JD eased back into his pillow and thought silently on what Buck had said. They did not speak further even though Buck remained there at his side for a time. The former ladies man thought that being close helped JD in some way and was reluctant to leave. He stayed until JD drifted off to sleep and he was able to silently leave without waking the boy. He paused as he was about to walk out of the room, standing over JD's sleeping form for a moment. Brushing a strand of hair out of JD's face, Buck thought that despite how much of a man JD had become these past three years, Buck still saw the boy that had tried so unceremoniously to join their ranks. 

Buck supposed he always would and counted himself lucky for that. 

* * *

Despite orders to the contrary, Nathan Jackson had decided that his shoulder wound was not serious enough to keep him out of the Standish Tavern later that evening. Vin had also returned from Nettie's having told Casey of what had happened, not simply with the bank robber but also with the presence of Neil Blackwood in town and who he was to JD. The last the tracker saw of the young lady, she had been preparing to ride into town, with plans to stay over at his home for the night. This was not an unusual occurrence, for Casey and Alex were close and Nettie preferred to have her niece chaperoned by someone she considered respectable. Ezra had finally left Julia and had joined the others at their usual table. In truth, they were still reeling from the news of Neil Blackwood's relationship with JD.

"Well," Ezra sighed as the gambler nursed his drink and eased back into his chair. "One wonders if the day can get any more eventful."

"It had been that kind of day." Josiah agreed, unhappy that he had been absent during most of the proceedings. It was bad enough that there had been blood spilled in the streets and some of that had been JD's and Nathan's but the fact that Kitson had escaped in the process, made it somewhat irrefutable that the occurrence could not have been a coincidence. 

"Me getting shot was the least of it." Nathan retorted.  

"I want to know how long it is you two have known," Chris turned to Vin with a little irritation, though not enough to make the tracker believe that the gunslinger was mad, simply annoyed. 

"Only since this morning." Josiah confessed before Vin could answer. "The boy came to see me and he was a little unsettled." 

"I noticed that," Ezra agreed. "Although at the time I had other considerations in mind." 

"I'll bet." Chris remarked unable to keep the snigger out of his voice and precipitating laughter from everyone else in the process. 

"Thank you Mr Larabee." Ezra gave him a look to which Chris replied, tipping his hat with a little smirk on his face as he stared at the gambler's direction. 

"Anytime Ezra." 

"I take it Julia has decided to forgive you for your little indiscretion with the lovely but  _persistent_  Miss Belladonna?" Josiah inquired as he took the head of his mug of beer. 

"There was no indiscretion," the gambler said sourly. "The lady and I need to have a talk about our relationship, such as it is." 

"Well just to be safe," Nathan grinned, always enjoying the past time of shaking that cool demeanor Ezra wore around himself. "Maybe I better go with you when you do that, just in case you decide to get tempted." 

"Are you suggesting that I require a babysitter when I am in the company of Diana?" He glared at Nathan with a hint of outrage. 

"Oh its Diana is it?" Nathan mused, rolling his eyes and drawing more laughter from the others. "I thought it was the gentleman's way to refer to a lady as Miss, not her first name. Sounds mighty personal to me." 

"I'll shoot you." Ezra warned. 

"Too late," Nathan quipped back. "Done that once already today." 

"When it comes to the women," Vin added, "Ezra, you just get yourself in some interesting tangles. Wasn't it you that got flattened on the street a day ago, not to mention being balled out by Alex when she found about you and Julia. Face it pard, your love life is pretty entertaining." 

"I'm glad you think so," Ezra retorted with a frown when suddenly his attention, like the others rested on Buck Wilmington who had entered the premises. It brought back to memory the other event that had taken place today, other than Kitson's escape from their jail and the bank robbery that more than likely had been instigated to draw their attention from it. Buck did not appear very much in a good mood and the somber atmosphere he brought with him soon insinuated itself at their table. 

"How is he?" Chris asked before Buck could sit down. 

The big man did not answer, glancing in the direction of the bar, where Inez's replacement for the evening, one of the barmaids she had hired to relieve herself and Rain was tending the customers. He only had to nod for the lady to know what he wanted to drink before settling into the chair that Vin had pulled from one of the unoccupied tables. 

"He's trying to deal with it," Buck admitted quickly, aware of the concern felt for JD by everyone at the table. "He's scared and confused but he's generally okay." 

"Hell of a thing to find out," Nathan said to no one in particular. 

"No kidding," Vin agreed completely. "When me and Josiah saw Blackwood, we hoped we were wrong but you can see the resemblance. It's mostly in the eyes but there ain't no doubt that they're kin." 

"What did Blackwood have to say to him?" Chris inquired, still refusing to believe that it could be entirely true. He was too much a skeptic to believe everything was a clear cut as it seemed. "Especially about where he'd been for the last twenty years?" 

"According to JD, his ma and Blackwood had a relationship and went their separate ways. Apparently they'd met, got together and knew it was a mistake and that was all there was to it. Then she got pregnant, her folks reacted in exactly the way god fearing Christian folk would behave and disowned her. She must have gone to the city and had him there, telling people that JD's pa died in the war. The timing was right and so many boys were getting killed back then no one would have questioned it. Blackwood had no idea about JD until he went back to the town she was from and asked after her." 

"Upon which he discovered the disgrace the late Mrs Dunne must have suffered with her 'condition' and come to the conclusion that he must have been responsible." Ezra guessed. 

"More or less," Buck shrugged. "He's spent some time looking for JD and finally tracked him down here." 

"At least we know that he cares enough about the kid to come looking." Nathan offered. 

"Yeah," Josiah nodded. "But I tell you brothers, the man gives me a bad feeling." 

"I know what you mean," Vin nodded in agreement. "There's something about him. Chris, I hope you don't mind pard but I asked Mary to check up on him." 

Chris turned to Vin, aware that the tracker must have had more than a 'bad feeling' for him to embark upon that course of action. Chris had ridden alongside Vin long enough to take his perceptions very seriously and now wished to know what it was that Vin felt so strongly about to approach his wife. However, Buck beat him to that question. 

"What you getting from him Vin?" Buck asked. 

"I don't know," Vin shrugged, unable to put into words what it took a lifetime of instinct for him to simply know without question. "I've tracked a lot of men after I gave up buffalo hunting and I guess I got a sense of when one was going to be more trouble than he looked and I'm telling you Blackwood's giving me that sense. We know nothing about him except that he's JD's pa. Now, those of us who have met me can see JD in him which makes that part of his story true but everything else, like how he met JD's ma is a mystery. Sure we got the story he told JD but how do we know that's true?" 

"He's got a point," Chris agreed. "We only have his word for it." 

"You know JD said something back there that I've been thinking about." Buck mentioned. "Now JD told me his mother was young when she died. She'd been working so hard that getting sick with Influenza took her much too early but her age makes it so that she couldn't have been no more than 16 when she had him." 

"Sixteen?" Ezra exclaimed. "She would have been a child herself."  

"Yeah," Josiah saw what Buck was getting. "He would have been a lot older than her."  

"That's right," Buck nodded. "Not many sixteen years old would lay with an older man, not one whose parents were that strict they'd throw her out of the house when they found out she was in the family way." 

"Its unusual Buck," Chris pointed out. "But it's not impossible." 

"I know," Buck had to concede that point but there was more to it than just that. "But she got thrown out and if they were as friendly as he said they were, why wouldn't she tell him? I mean think about it, you're sixteen years old, you're pregnant, no money, no family that would help you. Even if she didn't want him to marry her, I can't understand why she wouldn't at least tell him about it." 

"That is strange," Nathan agreed. 

"I mean I've known sixteen year olds," Buck continued and with his wide knowledge of women in general, they believed him. "When they're in that situation and alone, they're scared as hell and I find it kind of incredible that she would not have tried to contact him on some level." 

"Unless, she could not." Ezra stated. "Some men do not stay in a place for very long, she may not have known him well enough to find him." 

"That's possible," Buck replied but was not entirely convinced. "I wonder if she wasn't hiding from him." 

"Hiding from him?" Nathan asked, not liking where this was going. Not one bit. 

"From whatever bad feeling Vin's got about him." Chris guessed. "The truth is, we can't verify his story at all even if we didn't suspect it to be true." 

"I know," Buck grumbled, taking a deep sip of the beer he had been served. "I still think we ought to try. I'm gonna have a little talk with Blackwood, maybe get a little more detail out of him." Buck put down his glass on the table and pushed himself off his chair to go do just that. 

"Buck," Chris declared, suddenly aware of the kind of emotions were running through Buck at this moment. When it came to JD, Buck had the protective instincts of grizzly bear and heaven help the soul he even suspected of bringing harm to the young man. "I think you better just sit down for the moment. You're running on fire and spit and all you're gonna do is piss someone off. Besides, we got to remember that Kitson and his men are out there on the loose and as much as we like to involve ourselves in this, we got to be careful." 

"What do you mean?" Buck exclaimed, astonished that Chris could be telling him to back off. "After what I just told you?" 

"Buck," Josiah spoke up, always better at playing the voice of reason than anyone else. "All we have is suspicion. Now Vin's done the right thing, he's got Mary to make a couple of inquiries, now maybe we can extend that to find out where JD's mother came from originally and perhaps try to get our own answers but we can't interfere in this at the moment. JD is his son and if Blackwood wants to make amends however, stilted his stories may be, we have to let nature take its course or else." 

"Or else what?" Buck snapped. 

"Or else it may be JD himself who tells us to stay out of it." 

"He's terrified of accepting this!" Buck retaliated. "He wouldn't do that!" 

"Now, he's terrified." Josiah continued, not about to let out. "But there will come a point and we all know that it will when he might want to know his father and if you take that chance away from him, he'll hate you for it." 

Buck did not know what to say and in all truth, there was very little he could because inwardly, deep down inside, past all his own insecurities and fears for JD's heart being broken, he knew that Josiah was right.  

"He's not a kid any more Buck," Josiah said softly. "He's become a man right in front of our eyes and if we have to trust him to make his own decisions. Stay away from Blackwood, let them sort this out. We'll find out what we can about him and if we have cause to, we'll tell JD but not until then. Don't make things any more harder for JD then it already is." 

"I wouldn't do that," Buck whispered softly, staring at all the faces around him.  

"Then don't make him choose between you and his father, not unless he really has to."  

Buck conceded defeat, not knowing what else to do. He prayed that Josiah was right, that it would not come to that but somehow, he had a feeling it already had the moment Neil Blackwood had arrived in Four Corners.  


	6. Intruders at Night

 

Things had been terribly clear for JD Dunne ever since his mother had died. With her being gone, his life lay before him like an open road with infinite possibility but only one that held any sway over the course he would take. He knew that he was heading out West. He was realistic enough to know that what he would find there would not be as romanticized as the dime store novels that had inspired his imagination with so many dreams but JD held out hopes that some of it might be. When he finally did leave the world he knew behind to take that bold and lonely step, he had found the path littered with its little triumphs and defeats but at least, he had no doubt as to what there was for him. It was a comforting thing to know with certainty that this was all one was meant to be and expend all energy to being it.  

Following Neil Blackwood's revelation that JD was his son, the youth was robbed of that certainty and he had no idea what to do even though he had acquiesced to the attempt to build some sort of relationship between them. For the next few days while he convalesced from his injuries, Blackwood was never far away, either at the clinic or the lodging house where he lived, always there to aid in some way even though it was obvious the care of another human being was new to him. A part of JD felt impressed that he cared enough to try and yet another part of him felt anxious for something on the horizon, something that was telling him not too get too comfortable with Mr Blackwood. Because even though JD now knew the secret Blackwood had been hiding from him, that uneasiness still remained and JD realised it was not the secret that worried him so much but rather the man.

He tried to talk to Buck about it but Buck seemed distant after their talk. While it was nothing that JD could put a finger to exactly, he could not deny that something had changed in their relationship. Buck seemed more restrained he supposed, which felt odd because Buck never seemed to have any difficulty revealing his opinions before now. However, JD could sense that he wanted to say more than he did sometimes but was held back. Now more than ever, JD needed Buck's wisdom and without it, he felt even more lost than ever. 

More than a week after the shooting, JD found himself with Casey at Nettie's place. It was the first town the injury to his leg had allowed him to leave town and JD was happy for the escape even though he wished he had not to be driven on a wagon and would have preferred to ride himself. Unfortunately, neither Alex nor Nathan would hear of it and JD found himself outnumbered in that decision. Still, he was glad to be away from everything and Casey who had amazingly understood had not asked about Blackwood and his thoughts on the subject even though she knew the situation. 

She had prepared a picnic lunch and they both sat by the pond that ran past Nettie's watching the sunlight bounce of the horizon and sent shimmering tendrils of light on the wet rock embankment. It was mid summer and the occasional insect could be seen flying over the water's surface. JD ate the sandwiches made in silence, lost in thought unaware that Casey was watching him closely. Of the seven, it was JD who had maintained his relationship with the opposite sex the longest. Casey predated all the women in the seven's lives, in some ways even Mary. JD guessed that part of the reason that he and Casey had got along so well was because they were kindred spirits who were not exactly outcasts but did not exactly fit the mold either. 

He looked up after a moment and noticed she was looking at him. "Sorry Casey," he apologized, realizing he had been terribly quiet and had been somewhat ignoring her. 

"Its okay," Casey answered, feeling more secured in their relationship since she had become his fiancée'. "I know you got a lot on your mind." 

"Thanks," he shrugged even though he did not fully think she did understand what he was going through. "I can seemed to think about anything else." He confessed. 

"Its natural that you wouldn't," she remarked, lowering herself onto her side as she rested on the picnic blanket that covered the grass beneath them. "It's a big shock." 

"It is," he nodded. "But it ain't just that." Words failed him as he tried to think of how to articulate what he was trying to say to her. After a moment, he decided the best way was to just come out an say it. "He scares me a little."

Casey's brow furrowed in confusion. JD seldom admitted such things and especially not to her. She wondered what was it that JD sensed that worried him so much. If she were to found out that her father was alive after all, she would be thrilled. However, Casey realised she was being unfair. She knew her father and she knew that in regards to his demise, there were no unanswered questions that left for a possibility that JD now faced.  

"Why?" She asked genuinely puzzled. "I'm sure he means what he says, that he just wants to get to know you."

 "That ain't all," JD shook her head, realizing that he had not explained it well enough. "Vin always says to trust your gut instinct, that it's just a way for your head to tell you something it can't put into words. I got a gut instinct that he ain't what he claims to be." 

"Or maybe you're afraid to take him at face value." Casey pointed out. "JD, I know you're scared. If it were me, I would be scared too but don't throw it away. You miss this chance of knowing him and I think you'll regret it." 

JD did not respond, thinking deeply about what she said and although all the advice he received seemed to say the same thing, even from Buck. Unfortunately, despite the logic of adhering to the sensibilities of those who knew better, JD could not bring himself to do take the advice because his instincts told him that there was reason to beware. Sometimes one had to trust one own feeling on the subject, no matter where it might lead him. 

Deciding that he was not going to dwell on Blackwood during their entire day together, JD gave Casey a little smile. "Thanks Casey," he replied warmly, glad that she was with him but more aware than ever before that this was a decision he would have to make on his own.  

"You still ain't sure are you?" She looked at him, guessing what was running through his head even though he did not say it. It would surprise JD if he were aware of how easy it was for Casey to tell what was taking place inside him but she supposed it was partly because she loved him so much.  

"No," JD replied without hesitation, believing that she deserved an honest answer even if he was still at a loss over what to do. So many people were telling him the right thing to do even though it was his choice to make and the more he thought about it, the more the conundrum seemed to grow until there was nothing but this loud noise that did little to aid his growing confusion. He could not imagine his mother with Blackwood and he could not imagine Blackwood being his father and yet both these things were true. However on a level he could not define, in the part of him JD was certain was his mother, he felt an inability to trust the man. He should have been overjoyed that the father he had always wanted had finally appeared but Blackwood's appearance opened up an aspect of his mother he had never before suspected. Everything JD knew about her denied her involvement with Blackwood who seemed dangerous somehow. He knew that his logic was peppered with inconsistencies but something inside h im would not let it go and he also felt with a deeply intense awareness that the situation with Blackwood would not get better only worse. 

For once, JD wished desperately to be proven wrong. 

* * *

"Neil, how long are we staying here?" Zimmer inquired politely of his employer as they were dining inside the restaurant inside the local hotel they had been residing during their stay at Four Corners. 

Blackwood looked up at his employee and business associate as he was downing the glass of wine in his hand. He did not answer until he had swallowed and replaced the glass on the table and eased back into his chair. Such questions did not come so pointedly from Zimmer and Blackwood knew that the man was easing into a delicate issue. "Until I'm done, why?"

"Neil we've been away for awhile," Zimmer who had been at Blackwood's side, long enough to have earned the right to speak his mind, responded. "You have business to tend to back in Chicago, businesses that run solely on your presence there. If people forget who is in charge, they may forget other things as well. The gangs stay in line because of you; they collect for us because they know how you will deal with them if they don't. The people, who pay us for protection, they know you can keep them safe where the cops can't. We've been away too long searching for your boy, now we've found him. Its time to go." 

As much as Blackwood felt his ire at being told by Zimmer what he ought to be doing, the man could not bring himself to do so since nothing Zimmer had told him was entirely wrong. His business did rely on his fearsome reputation and it was vital that those he held sway over remember that all ways. Zimmer was one of the few people who gave him a straight answer when he asked for it and Blackwood supposed that the disadvantages of hearing the unbiased truth was the fact that sometimes what you were told was not what you wanted to hear.  

"I can't go yet." Blackwood said honestly. "I want him to come with me Zim." 

Zimmer shrugged. "He's got a life here Neil. I don't think that's possible." 

"He is _my_ son," Blackwood said with more than a hint of determination in his voice. "I want him at my side, not out here playing  sherrif, with every chance he'll get his head blown off by the time he's thirty." 

Zimmer was unsurprised by the amount of paternal pride his old friend was displaying. JD Dunne was a good kid, a fast draw and quick thinker, everything that Blackwood would find appealing in his son but the boy also a streak of idealism and a propensity towards the law which made his integration into Blackwood's world in Chicago problematic at best. "That may be but he's got close ties to the six men he rides with not to mention the girl, he supposed to marry. It may be too late to make him apart of the world we know Neil." 

"I don't care." Blackwood replied, having thought this out already. "He's my son and I will have him with me where he belongs. I can give him everything he's ever wanted, opportunities that he's never had. Can you imagine that potential going to waste in this place? Once the organization becomes legit, I can put him at the head of what could be real power." 

"You could," Zimmer agreed, "but you'll never do that. He won't leave the people here for you Neil. He doesn't know you and I think we both can see that he's just a little afraid of you." 

"That will change if he doesn't have anything to hold him back." Blackwood said quietly, his voice lowering as he met Zimmer's gaze. "You're right, he'll never leave while he has people here so maybe the simple solution would be to remove them." 

Zimmer caught on immediately to the dark intentions he saw in Blackwood's eyes and though he was unsurprised by the course of action embarked upon his employer; he was dubious to its success in giving Blackwood what he wanted. "It can be done. This is the Territory, people can be erased if enough money is available but he finds out....." 

"He won't find out," Blackwood said confidently, having giving the matter great thought before hand. Just the amount of trouble he had received at the hands of Chris Larabee and the men who surrounded his son convinced him that he ought to act in this way. Even if he could convince JD to leave with him, he had no doubt the boy would remain in this dust trap of a town, out of simple obligation to the men he rode with. Such loyalty was good but not for Blackwood's purposes. No, it was unfortunate but the others simply had to go. "Have you been paying attention to what's been going on in town since we've been here?" 

"Yeah," Zimmer nodded. "There's another player in the game but they don't know it." 

"Exactly," Blackwood retorted. "Those men who escaped from jail about the same time as the robbery at the bank was going on? That was just too convenient. Now, the word I hear is he was hired by the man JD shot and that goes the same for those stage coach robberies before the break was made. One man bringing the others together, not telling them why but making sure that they don't know anything." 

"And they're willing to die to keep it quiet too." Zimmer remarked. "You don't see that kind of loyalty a great deal." 

"No," Blackwood shook his head in agreement. "But I've been hearing rumors of this underground outfit through some of the senators that rely on me for campaign contributions and there's something starting up out here, something big. I've been hearing talk about troop movements being sent out this way. Now since when did anyone give a rat's ass about the Territory?" 

"Well there was the gold rush and the railroad....." 

"Yeah but not like this." He pointed out quickly. "The railroad takes care of their own and they do it well but this is something else. I've heard they recruit everything from Chinamen, colored, white men, hell even Indians." 

"Indians too?" Zimmer's eyes widened, knowing the racial prejudices that existed among all the listed recruits Blackwood had mentioned.  

"They don't trust anyone but they're willing to join up something that puts them on the same side as a white man?"  

"Maybe something we ought to look into?" Zimmer suggested, never want to waste an opportunity. 

"Not a chance in hell," Blackwood said abruptly, his voice becoming flint. "When the army is interested enough to base troop movements on something, it's a disaster waiting to happen on all sides. Besides, someone wants to turn the Territory into a war zone that's fine by me. There's nothing here I want except my son." 

"Getting back to that," Zimmer replied, pleased to be returning to the subject at hand after their little sojourn. "You said he didn't have to know, how?" 

"Look you've got escaped prisoners and one who sounds like a fanatic. Trust me, we put the money in the right hands and make the killings look like acts of reprisals, he'll never know the difference, especially if we get him away fast enough." 

Zimmer considered the plan and knew that the pieces were in place for such a course of action to actually work and once again had to give credit to Blackwood for already considering things before he had even brought it up. "There's a place called Purgatorio a few hours ride from here," Zimmer answered after a few seconds. "They have the kind of people we need." 

"Pay them generously," Blackwood answered picking up the half empty bottle of wine and topping up his glass once again. "Pay them generously and tell that if they talk, we're going to pay the man who skins them alive just as well." 

Zimmer nodded, knowing that Blackwood was not joking about the threat, having executed numerous such unpleasantness for the man over the course of their long association. The reason he was held with so much reverence by the Chicago underworld was his ability to punish those who tried to get the better of him. In Chicago, Neil Blackwood had connections to judges, policemen, businessmen, community leaders and even a number of senators in Washington. His reach was long and his need for vengeance even longer. Zimmer doubted that JD could fit into the world that Blackwood had built for himself but did not even bother to try talking his friend out of this folly. When he was this determined, Zimmer had learnt from experience merely to sit back and allow things to unfold, as they should. 

"How do you want to play this?" Zimmer asked for further instructions, knowing Blackwood would have already considered all this before making the request. 

"Do Wilmington and Larabee first." Blackwood's voice lowered to a hiss even though around him, the drone of diners enjoying their meals made it virtually impossible to be overheard by any casual listener. Still, Blackwood was not one to take chances even if they were discussing the subject in a venue that was less that private.

Chris Larabee, Zimmer could understand after all the gunslinger had proven himself to be the man in charge and the others who rode with him followed his guidance without question. Removing Larabee would throw the seven into disarray but Zimmer could not fathom why his next choice would be Buck Wilmington. "Why Wilmington?" Zimmer inquired. "I would have thought that the tracker would be the better target." 

Something hardened in Blackwood's eyes even more than normal and Zimmer did not miss the ripple of hatred that echoed through the man as he thought about Wilmington and gave credence to Zimmer's question. "He and JD are very close. Apparently, Wilmington has taken it upon himself to keep an eye on my son so you can be certain he won't let JD just walk away." 

However, what Blackwood did not reveal was more telling about his feelings towards Buck Wilmington than what he had been remarked earlier. Zimmer knew immediately that the reason for Blackwood's dislike of the man had largely to do with the fact that Buck Wilmington occupied the place in JD's life that Blackwood desired to have. Buck was not just an obstacle to Blackwood's wish to have JD come back to Chicago with them but also his chief rival for his son's place in his life. More than anyone else in the seven, it was Buck who held most sway over JD's life. If he was gone and the others were to follow, JD would quit Four Corners without a second thought. 

Deciding that he needed no more clarification since Blackwood's requirements of him were clear enough. Instead, he turned his attention to the one other factor that had so far remained unspoken.  

"What about the girl?" Zimmer asked, as Blackwood had not provided any instructions in regards to how to deal with her. Considering the nature of JD's relationship with the young lady in question. 

"My son is not going to tie himself down to some hick in a place like this," Blackwood sipped his wine and set down his glass. "I'll deal with the girl myself." 

Zimmer stared at him. "How?" 

He did not answer but offered Zimmer a cold smile instead.  

* * *

Unaware of the chaos his father was about to wreak in his life, JD still continued to be receptive to the advances Neil Blackwood made towards him with the purpose of forging some sort of relationship with him. Despite his fears and secret concerns, JD could not bring himself to turn Blackwood away when his attempts to get to know JD were so earnest. In truth, JD was starting to feel a little kernel of truth in everyone's belief that it would be to his benefit to get to his father before turning him away. Thus when Blackwood invited him out for a drink at the saloon, JD saw no reason to refuse. Besides, there was little else for him to do with his leg injured. Although the others dropped by and saw him occasionally at his lodging house, they were too busy with their own lives and protecting the town to nurse maid him. Not that he really needed it but after being in their company for so long, JD was unaccustomed to being alone again. 

Still, he could not deny that Buck Wilmington usually found time for even if it had not been the case of late. The big man was always there to keep him company whenever he was injured but JD could not expect Buck to be the same now that he had Inez and the baby to worry about, not to mention ranching and playing peace keeper to Four Corners as well. However, JD could not deny that Buck was acting differently even though he could not for the life of him imagine why. It seemed like the one person who could be counted on to answer all his questions and clear up his confusions about everything was suddenly the most distant one in his life and JD could not imagine what he had done to drive Buck so far away. 

"Tell me kid, you ever think of being anything more than just sherrif of this place?" Blackwood asked after their drinks had been served and Rain had withdrawn to give them some privacy. JD had chosen these familiar surroundings to spend this time with his father because he was still uncomfortable about the whole situation.  

The question took JD by surprise because it was not once he spent time thinking about a great deal. His life as it stood, though not extravagant by any means was precisely how he wished it to be. He had friends who would ride through fire for him and a girl he loved dearly. The town respected him and he knew with some inner faith that could not be defined that someday, he would wear the tin star as sherrif for real. 

"Not really," JD shook his head. "All I ever wanted to do was come out West and live the life out here, didn't think of anything else." 

This did not surprise Blackwood because he was perfectly aware of JD's life before he arrived in Four Corners and assumed that like all lonely young boys, he had fostered fanciful dreams that took him out of his dreary world into a place of adventure and excitement. "Would you have liked to have gone to college, see something of the world?" Blackwood inquired instead. 

"The world?" JD looked at him. "I'm seeing things here that I would have never seen in the city. I've been place and done things that the world can't compete with and college?" JD snorted. "College ain't for me." 

"You're still young enough," Blackwood pointed out. "You could go to college, do anything you want. Be a doctor or a lawyer, hell even president if you get it in your mind." 

JD laughed harder. "A doctor me?" He shook his head, dismissing the thought because it was so absurd. "There had been a time I wanted to go," JD said after he had stopped laughing. "When I about sixteen and still living with my ma at that fancy school, I knew that once I was done learning there, I couldn't go anywhere else. For a while I felt bad that I didn't have the chance to do what they were doing but that was a long time ago, I know there's more to life than book learning. Vin taught me that. He ain't got no book learning at all and he's one the smartest men I know." 

"Times are changing," Blackwood countered, not about to be deterred in his efforts to show the boy that there was more available to him then what Four Corners had to offer. "The railroad is going to change everything. You're gonna find that the West that you read about in your dime store novels going the way of the dodo. Very soon, men like the ones you ride with will become obsolete. They're too old to do anything else but you have a chance at something more." 

JD had heard talk like this before and was not about to be swayed. "I'll stay with my friends until the days for us are gone and done. They were there for me when I had nothing. If it comes to it, I'll be there for them if the same happens." 

"That's admirable," Blackwood answered, amazed at his ability to play the part of the understanding father because inwardly, his patience at his son's attachment to the law men of Four Corners was damn near infuriating. "But they're moving on already. How long will you think it will take for Larabee to still play lawman to this town once that ranching business of his takes off and it will you know? He has a wife and a family, he's not going to put himself in the firing line willingly when he's got children to think about." 

"You'd be surprised." JD remarked but Blackwood's words did give him something to think about. JD could see the changes that had taken place in the lives of the seven ever since they rode away from the Seminole village as one. Chris, Vin and Buck were married. They had wives and Chris and Buck had become fathers. Someday soon, Nathan would become a real doctor and Josiah's ties with Audrey King was strengthening everyday. Ezra would never really change seeing that he was always looking for the fast buck but there was no denying that he and Julia were in the grips of something permanent. 

"Even you friend Wilmington," his father continued. "He's got a wife and child now. Folks around town tell me he used to be a real ladies man. It must be a hell of a woman that can make a man change so dramatically." 

"Inez didn't change Buck," JD said defiantly. "Buck changed Buck." 

Blackwood did not respond but offered the youth a knowing smile because his point had been proven that JD could not expect his life though seemingly perfect at the moment to stand still indefinitely. "I'm not saying you should leave everything that's here," he resumed speaking after a moment, once JD had a little time to reflect upon his words. "I'm saying that perhaps you ought to consider that there is more. If you wanted to go to college, I could make that happen. If you wanted to see something of the world, I can make it happen to. I'm just trying to be a father to you by showing you that this," he cast his gaze over the saloon. "Is not all there is to life." 

JD found that he could not refute Blackwood's statement and now that the thought had been planted in his head, could not dismiss it out of hand either. He always was something of a dreamer and had always wanted to go everywhere. "I suppose." He admitted reluctantly, not wishing to show Blackwood that his words had effected him somewhat. "I can't just go, I've got Casey here." 

Now the boy was just making excuses, Blackwood thought perceptively. "Women are patient, she'll wait for you." 

"I don't want to wait." JD retorted. "I love her and I'm gonna marry her. If I go anywhere, she has to come with me." 

"She your first?" Blackwood ventured a guess. 

JD shrugged uncomfortably, not wanting the man to see that his guess was accurate, that Casey was the first woman he had ever loved, physically and emotionally. Fortunately, his response was more of an answer than anything he could have said to Blackwood and the older man nodded in understanding. 

"Love at first sight huh?" Blackwood remarked, with no trace of derision in his voice. 

"Something like that," JD mumbled, wishing they could change the subject. Casey was a topic to close to the heart and JD was not about to get that personal with Blackwood just yet, even if he was his father. 

"So take her with you." Blackwood suggested. "I've never met a woman yet who'd turn down the chance to travel and see the world with her beau." 

The idea of travelling across the world, of seeing things that neither had ever laid their eyes upon, so far away from here suddenly tantalised JD with the images that flashed in his brain. He pictured Casey draped in finery and knew that the idea of providing her with such a life was not exactly unwelcomed. The idea of seeing the world with him would excite Casey just as much as it was doing him right now and for a moment, images of far away places teased him with their potency. Then it hit him like a splash of cold water that his life was here; in Four Corners.  

JD looked up at Blackwood, mortified that he could have been swayed by such ideas, that the equilibrium of his existence had been shaken by a few well-placed words. How could he have been so weak? After all, he had everything he had ever wanted for himself in Four Corners, how could he be so tempted, so quickly by such errant notions.

"No," he stood up just a little too abruptly, shaking his head, trying hard to convince himself more than anyone else at the table. "That's crazy. I've got a life here." He retorted but his voice did not sound as resolved as it had before.

"You can have a life anywhere JD," Blackwood moved in for the kill, seeing the discomfiture simmering in the boy's eyes. "I never had the chance to be apart of your life before or to be a father to you," he said as earnestly as he could muster. "But I can do this for you if you let me. Come with me JD, you can come to Chicago for a visit, see a little of the world before you decide that this all you're ever going to be. Hell if Chicago isn't for you, there a lot more space than just the Territory. The advantages of being rich is being able to give the best to your son." 

"I can't leave." JD managed to say, his voice softer than it had been and sounded almost strained. "I have friends and a life here." 

"If they were any kind of friends, they wouldn't hold you back." Blackwood answered, smelling the blood in the water and knowing that he was starting to breach JD's defenses. 

It was a victory JD was not about to give him just yet. "I gotta go," JD said evasively. 

Suddenly he was feeling the need to retreat. A small bubble of shame arose within him at his cowardice but Blackwood's words had exposed a nerve and JD was not about to give him any more of an advantage than he already had. He did not know why but sometimes it felt like to accept Blackwood's gifts would be like making a deal with the devil. 

"Think about what I said," Blackwood called out as JD pulled away from the table and began hobbling towards the door. He watched JD leave, saying nothing else but feeling a deepening sense of pride because he knew he had made some measure of progress with JD. The young man was definitely open to the idea of leaving Four Corners with him. Of course, Blackwood had no intention of the girl being with them but he would take care of that eventually. 

Just as he would be taking care of Chris Larabee and Buck Wilmington soon enough. 

* * *

Buck Wilmington tried to sleep. 

He tried to tell himself that his inability to do so had to do with the fact that the night was so balmy that the sheets were plastered to his skin when he had been roused out of his restless sleep and kept from returning to it. Despite his attempts to deny it to himself, Buck knew the reasons for his lack of sleep was mostly due to the situation with JD. Adhering to Josiah's advice that perhaps JD ought to be allowed the freedom to choose his own way, Buck had stayed away from the young man because he did not trust himself to offer JD any kind of unbiased opinions. He hated Blackwood's intrusion into JD's life, almost as much as he hated the sense of unease around the man. Everything about Neil Blackwood said caution and yet if he brought such fears to JD's attention, it would look like he was behaving with jealousy and such conflict was not at all what JD needed. 

He sat up in his bed and glanced at Inez who was lying on her side. Her dark hair was piled on top of the pillow in a curtain of jet and if he breathed in deep enough he could smell the enchanting fragrance of the soap she used to watch it. She wore a think nightgown in her sleep with bare shoulders showing the fine glimmer of sweat against her dusky skin. For a while, Buck contented himself with staring at his wife, reveling in the sight of her beauty and counting himself grateful for having her and Elena Rose in his life. He had never thought having a family could be so wonderful, how it filled up the empty spaces that he thought would only be restrained by being married with a wife and child. However, it had been a misconception of his bachelorhood and suddenly Buck started to wonder if it was wrong to deny JD the right to be apart of his own family despite Buck's reservations about the boy's father. 

Buck shook his head in disappointment when he found he could not answer the question adequately and decided that perhaps he ought to let JD make the choice himself. He did feel a little guilty about avoiding the boy though and was certain JD was a little hurt by his actions. Still Buck could see no other way to behave around the young man without compromising his desires for JD to get to know his father.  

Finally deciding that staying up awake half the night would not help, Buck started to ease back into his pillow determined to catch some sleep tonight. He had no more than rested his head on the pillow when suddenly, he detected the low rumble of what appeared to be horses approaching. The distinct sound was pounding against the earth as they approached closer. As they neared, Buck could feel the sound become a low shuddering force and even Inez, started to stir. Climbing out of bed because midnight riders should always be viewed with caution, Buck padded across the floorboards of his bedroom floor and hurried to the main parlor. 

Peering through the window, he could not see them but he certainly heard their voices and their horses. It took no more than a second for Buck to realise that none of those voices belonged to any member of the magnificent seven. Whomever was riding hard towards the homestead was no one he knew and that was immediately cause for worry. He wasted no time going to the mantle place and finding the long barreled rifle that was poised over the fireplace. Loading it as soon as it reached his hand, Buck retreated into the safety of the bedroom once again, his eyes still fixed on the windows as he tried to catch a glimpse of his midnight visitors. The fact that he could not, did little to abate his fear. 

When Chris had lost Sarah and Adam, the tragedy had struck just as close to Buck as it had for Chris himself and the lesson had burned into the former mind. He knew that as one of the guardians of Four Corners, danger was always going to be a constant and when there was family involved, guarding those he loved had a greater sense of urgency. Elena Rose was still young enough to be sharing her parent's bed room although Buck's insistence her crib remain close to their bed had as much to do with her safety as their need to keep her close. 

He moved silently to the bed, senses alert and expecting trouble. Resting gently on the side of the mattress occupied by his wife, Buck gently shook Inez out of her slumber. Her eyes fluttered a moment as she tore herself out of her dream state but eventually, the insistent shaking won out and her eyes flew open and saw him leaning over her. 

"Buck...."

 "Shh......" Buck responded, gesturing her to be silent with a proverbial finger on his lips. 

Inez felt silent immediately and became conscious of the sound of approaching riders. Her eyes widened in understanding as she took in breaths of air in her lungs, realizing that danger was coming with the rumble of hoofbeats. Quietly, she whispered at him her questions. "Who is it?" She asked softly. 

"I don't know," he answered just as sedately. "Get the baby now."

Inez nodded as Buck moved away from the bed, allowing her to climb off the mattress. In most things, she often bombarded him with questions because theirs was a fiery relationship with passionate verbal exchanges. However, on this occasion, Inez obeyed without question because Buck was not moved to this action unless there was very good reason. As she picked up her shawl hanging on the bed post, she noted that he had gone through the door once again and felt her pulse quicken at the thought that he would be facing whatever was out there alone. 

Elena Rose was still asleep and did not stir when Inez scooped the infant up in her mother's arms. She remained silent, uttering a small whimper of discomfort at having been displaced from her comfortable crib. Inez offered a silent prayer to her god, hoping that her daughter would remain so. Nothing gave away one's position to the enemy more than the plaintive wail of a child. Buck was standing guard at the door, his hands holding onto the rifle with a stern expression in his eyes that bode ill for anyone who attempted to harm either Inez or his little Rose.

"Buck." Inez came to him once she had Elena Rose. "What do you want us to do?" She asked softly. 

The riders were very close now and Buck knew that if he allowed them entry into the house, it was likely they discover Inez and the baby and considering he had no idea why they were here in the first place, that was a gamble he rather not take. "I want you go through the kitchen out the back and hide in the trees." He instructed. 

"What about you?" She asked, her voice laced with alarm and disapproval of this plan. 

"I'm gonna see what our guests want." Buck retorted. "We ain't gotta lot of time Inez, you need to go now." 

"Buck I can't leave you alone." She protested. 

"Inez," Buck said in the tone that indicated he would not broke any argument on this matter. "Now." 

Inez swallowed away the lump in her throat and felt her eyes welling up with tears but she could not refuse him because he was right. No matter how much she feared for him, she had to take care of Elena Rose because that was how it had to be. "Please be careful." She pleaded. 

Buck nodded and leaned over to kiss her. Whether or not this situation was as dangerous as he thought, he was not going out of this life without tasting her one last time. It was soft, lingering kiss that translated what needed to be said between them without the need for words. When he pulled away, he planted a gentle kiss on his sleeping daughter's forehead before raising his eyes to Inez's once more.

"Hey, it's probably nothing." Buck replied, cracking a little smile as he made that statement. "Probably some folks who are lost or something."

Inez nodded slowly, even though she could tell that he was lying just by the look in her eyes. He glanced at the kitchen and Inez took that as her cue to leave. She looked at him again and whispered. "I love you Buck." She said trying to keep the fear out of her voice. 

"I love you too." Buck answered before she disappeared into the kitchen without looking back. In seconds, he could hear the sound of her feet as she moved trudged over the dry grass that led the path to the woods that would offer he protection. Knowing that she was gone, gave Buck some measure of comfort and he made his way towards the front door of the house, keeping out of sight in the windows as he made his approach.

The uneven silhouettes of the riders coming towards his house soon appeared in the distance and Buck counted at least five men closing the gap between themselves and the homestead. There was something in the way they rode, in the manner of their body language that told Buck, whatever reason they were coming towards him home, he was certain that it was not a social call. 

He crouched below the windowsill and watched as they thundered up the path that led to his home. As soon as they reached a stone's throw distance from the house, they seemed to spread out and Buck knew immediately that he was in a great deal of trouble and was glad for the intuition that had caused him to send Inez and Elena Rose far from here. He wondered if he would be able to take care of them all and then reminded himself that the purpose here was to keep them busy while Inez and his child had a chance to escape. Their safety superseded all other considerations, even his life.  

Buck remained hidden until he heard the horses coming to a halt in front of the house, followed by the familiar sounds of dismount. Buck felt his palm moistening around the butt of the rifle and wished the others were here. Normally the odds would not bother him but when his wife and child were concerned, strength in numbers was a very comforting thought. He could be sure that each one of the seven would keep Inez and Elena Rose's safety foremost in their minds. He watched the men approach the house slowly, speaking in soft voices as they gave each other instructions on how to proceed. Fortunately, the woods in which Inez and the baby had fled would keep them hidden and his wife was more than adept at staying one step ahead from those who would harm them.

The leader stepped out into the faint light exuded by the moon and though Buck could not make out his features clearly, the big man was certain that this was a stranger to him. The others took his flank, their guns drawn, their intention clear. Buck remained poised and silent, ready to attack. He saw the others surrounding the house, ensuring he could not escape even if he tried to make a run for it, which he would not. As long as he stayed where he was, they would do the same and Inez could get away clean.  

"They must have heard us coming." One of them whispered to man in charge. His voice tearing through the night air like the shrill cry of an owl about to take a field mouse scurrying in the darkness. 

The leader did not answer, awaiting for the return of one of the men in his fellowship to make his emergence from the barn where the horses were stabled. The dark figure crossed the ground between his companions and the stables in good time, calling out his answer before he reached the others. "The horses are still in the barn." The man reported. "Wagon too." 

"Then they're still here." The leader spoke his voice gravelly and distinct. 

Buck swore under his breath, hoping against hope for a moment that they might believe otherwise and leave, however, these men did not look foolish and a search of the house seemed inevitable. Buck wondered whether he ought to speak and let them know he was here but then decided against it. The more they remained undecided about what to do, the more time Inez had to widen the distance between her and this place. Buck knew his best chance of surviving this was to stay hidden as long as he could. Unfortunately, his instincts told him his time was almost run out. 

"Alright," the leader said finally. "Search the house." 

The others with him nodded and Buck knew that it would be harder to defend himself if his intruders entered the house. He had no choice; he had to act now. Taking a deep breath, he held the gun against the glass, taking aim at the closest of the attackers before turning away from the inevitable spray of glass. He watched them converge upon the house slowly, about to violate the sanctity of the home he shared with his wife and felt a bubble of anger arise from the gut at the insult. There was little or no hesitation when he pulled the trigger. 

The explosion masked the sound of breaking glass as gunfire erupted. He immediately saw the group scatter in pandemonium as the bullets tore through the air. It would not take them long to recover and he was correct in his assertion when he heard the thunderclap of return fire. Bullets slammed through the room, breaking windows, splintering wood and embedding themselves in any surface that was in front of it. Buck winced each time he heard one of the patterned dinner plates he had bought Inez a few months ago shattered, cursing inwardly because the only reason he had bought them was because she had admired them so in the window of that store in Sweetwater. 

Buck returned fired just as ferociously, downing one of two men when his bullet met his mark but more often than not, the refuge they had taken was more than equal to the task of keeping them quite safe. It was not entirely a stalemate however because Buck was fast running out of ammunition and the time was fast approaching when soon, he would run out of shells and there would be nothing to stop them from coming in here.  

There was a pause in the shooting and suddenly, he heard the leader shout out. "We just want you Wilmington! You come out quietly and your wife and child can go." 

Buck's response was another gunshot before he shouted defiantly. "Go to hell!"  

He did not know what the leader's answer was because the shooting resumed again but there was a lot less of it than he thought and suddenly, the fluttering movements of something bright dancing in the black caught his eye. He blinked once or twice and immediately recognised it for what it was. Buck had enough time to place the intent behind the lit strip of cloth emerging from the mouth of the full bottle of whiskey before it was flung into the air. It shattered spectacularly on the roof, glass spraying in all directions over the cladding but the whoosh that filled the air following the impact was what held Buck's attention the most. 

He could see the roof above the window flare with amber light and the shards of glass still remaining on the still reflected the glow of the alcohol induced inferno. He looked anxiously through the window and saw the men preparing to throw another bottle. Buck suddenly found himself torn over what to do. Buck took aim once more; hoping to shoot the man before the bottle could be flung to burn the Wilmington home around his ears. Unfortunately, he did not realised that in his haste to prevent this from happening, someone else who had been watching the direction of the enemy fire had spotted him and was taking aim of his own.  

When the bullet tore through him, Buck had not even seen it. There was belief that one could always here the bullets that found their mark but Buck had not a clue of it. He could only feel its power tearing through his rib cage, ripping through flesh and bone as it passed through both lungs and continued outwards through more ribs and more flesh. The pain was so intense that Buck immediately dropped his gun and uttered little more than a groan before the next breath he took became a labor of agony. He felt blood in his mouth and tumbled to the floor, feeling the heat of the fire overhead toasting his skin.

He fell flat on his back and could only stare helplessly as the blood oozed out of him while the roof of his house continued to burn.

* * *

"There, there Mikey, mama's here." Mary cooed as she held her baby son in her arms and rocked back and forth in the rocking chair Chris had built for the purpose, hoping the swaying motion at her breast would lull the child back to sleep again. The child had been suffering a bout of colic lately and was not all sleeping well despite Mary's best efforts to remedy the situation. Even as she tried unsuccessfully to lull her son back to sleep, she could not feel any real irritation when staring into that small, unhappy, pink face. 

Michael Larabee was only a few months old but his features were starting to come into their own, once the pink, rose bud expressions that all children seemed to be born with thinned out into the faces that would be theirs forever. When he sulked, he looked like his father with the full lips and the intense coloredeyes that only seemed to be at their best when he frowned. As Mary brushed one of the fine strands of gold from his forehead, she wondered if his father had looked like this in his infancy.  

The infant in her arms mumbled uncomfortably a little more before allowing himself to be tempted by the soothing back and forth motion he seemed to be in the grips of. He nuzzled closer to his mother, his developing senses conscious of the rhythmic beating of her heart against his ears more than any other external stimuli being provided at the moment. Mary watched the ease drain into his face and knew that sleep was not far away and continued her ministrations, gently humming a lullaby she used to sing to Billy on such occasions. 

Suddenly, she heard a sound. 

She raised her head immediately as she heard the creak. 

For an instance, she wondered if she had imagined it or was it simply one of those noises that seemed to originate from any empty house only in the darkness of night when all was still and quiet. She held her breath, straining to listen while the lullaby died in her throat, the song fading into nothingness as she waited in anticipation for a repeat of what she had just heard. She almost wished it was nothing but felt gratified that Chris was home. Seconds passed and she heard nothing but her guard was up and the tension in her bones made her back ache. 

Another creak. This time, she identified it clearly as a footstep. 

Mary looked up and was about to act when another voice spoke through the darkness.  

"Mary." Chris who was standing by the door with his peacemaker in his hand motioned her to remain silent.

Mary nodded and watched as her husband pulled the door to the nursery closed. Her eyes conveyed in silence her desire for him to be careful and he answered her with little more than a nod. She should have known that he was far more aware of such noises in his house than she, even if Mary had lived there longer. Chris had internal senses that seemed to detect slight changes in the world around him. It was more than enough to give him adequate preparation to deal with the threats that seemed to be a fact of life for them. 

Chris Larabee pulled the door shut and padded quietly to Billy's room where his oldest son was presently sleeping, oblivious to the intruder that was making his way through the Larabee home. Chris did not take kindly to those who would dare invade his home in this manner and intended to express his displeasure most succinctly when the time came, however, for the moment he needed to see to his family's safety. Peering through the crack of the door, he saw Billy in between the sheets of his bed, dozing quiet blissfully. Chris wasted no time locking the door just as he had done for the nursery. Fortunately, living in town meant that the moment a gunshot was heard, the rest of the seven who resided in Four Corners would be quick to investigate the source of it.  

Once he was certain of Billy's safety, he made his way to the staircase and peered down the steps to see if anyone was making their ascent. He could hear the footsteps below and assumed that the intruder was ensuring that the lower floor of the home was unoccupied, to prevent any unexpected ambush when he made his way upstairs. Chris knew the margin of time was narrow and so he quickly hurried down the wooden staircase. Barefooted, Chris made no sound as he descended the steps one after the other. As he reached the lower floor, the evidence of invasion became clearer. As of yet, his intruder had no idea of his approach. 

Chris kept his back against the wall, his gun cocked before he had even come down the stairs because it was all too easy to give one's self away by doing so when it was time to strike. He could hear the intruder approaching, the intruder whom had believed the element of surprise would be adequate to enter his house and kill him and his family in their beds. After losing Sarah and Adam the way he had, Chris was never able to let down his guard, not even at home. He slept with his gun loaded and close by under the mattress of their bed, aware that as a lawman it was not beyond the realms of probability to be gunned down in one's own home. 

He saw the shadow moved into the hall way before the shadow saw him and without thinking twice aimed and fired. The explosion of sound that echoed through the house immediately caused baby Mike to scream in fright and the child's cry was almost as piercing as the sound of gunfire. The bullet had missed the intruder by a fraction and given him enough time to fire a bullet of his own. Chris leapt forward, avoiding it easily and bounded down the steps with enough control to roll onto his knees to fire again when he touched the floor. This time, he was only meters away from the enemy and there was no missing. The intruder had seen him coming and had been unable to shoot because of the darkness and flurrying motion of his movements.  

He never got the chance. 

Chris fired once and that was all that was needed from a shootist who knew what he was doing. The bullet blew the back of the intruder's skull. Grey matter and blood splattered on the wall of Mary's patterned wallpaper. He uttered no scream for his mind had been destroyed long before the brain could send the order to his mouth. He tumbled backwards, his back crushing the wall behind him with heavy impact before he slid downwards, trailing a thick line of blood down to the floor where he finally stopped, quite dead.

Chris was not about to be complacent and quickly got to his feet. The lawman moved swiftly through the rooms of his house, ensuring that the dead man outside had no companions still in the house. It was a few minutes later that he heard someone knocking at the door and knew that there was only one person who could make such a stealthy approach until he was about to announce himself. 

"Vin." Chris declared as he pulled open the door. 

"I heard shots." The tracker said hastily, clad only in his leather pants and boots, clutching his Winchester in his hand, poised to shoot at a moment's notice.

"Its alright." Chris replied a slight nod, indicating that the danger was over. "Someone broke into the house but he ain't gonna be doing harm to no one anymore."

Vin nodded just as they heard Mary's voice cry out as she ran down the steps. "Chris!"  

"I'm okay." He called out immediately but that reassurance did not stop her from throwing her arms around him and embracing him tight when she finally reached him. 

Vin gave them a moment alone and strode to the hallway where the grisly remains of their would be assassin lay. He lit one of the lamps in the room and as light flooded into the space, examined the dead man at his feet. 

"Oh god." Mary exclaimed as she saw the blood and flesh on the wall.  

"Mary, go and see to the boys." Chris instructed. "Keep Billy up there. Vin and I will take care of this." He did not want Billy to see this horrible scene. 

Mary nodded, more than happy to oblige him that request. As it was, she was trying hard to keep her eyes averted from the corpse. "Who was he Chris?" 

Chris glanced at the man covered in blood and shook his head. "I don't know. I ain't never seen him before." 

"I have." Vin remarked, taking a moment to place the face after initially seeing the man. "His name is Luther. He's a hired gun, outlaw, you name it. Will do just about anything for a price. I heard he took up in Purgatorio a few weeks ago but he's stayed clear of Four Corners so I ain't worried much about it." 

"Well someone hired him." Chris retorted angrily. "I intend to find out who." 


	7. The Naked Face

 

She stopped running the moment she heard the gunshots.

For an eternity of time that seemed to stretched into forever but in actuality was only a matter of seconds, she held her ground in the middle of the clearing, waiting for something to give her indication that the sound she had heard tearing through the night was not as permanent as it seemed. However, no such respite came and all that greeted her following the gunshots was a silence that seemed to deepen the more frightened she became over the fate of her husband. Inez knew that she ought to keep going, with Elena Rose whimpering uncomfortably in her arms from the jostling she was receiving from Inez’s hasty departure from their home, she reminded herself that she had to think about her daughter as well. 

Following Buck’s instructions, Inez had kept to the woods, keeping off the main track which riders would take to reach the homestead. Each step had been a minor agony because the urge to turn back, to not leave him was tantamount in her mind. The only thing that had kept her moving was the babe in her arms, who relied upon Inez to keep her safe. Only when the pounding in Inez’s heart slow a little, did fears about Buck and what he might be enduring alone start to plague her with renewed intensity.  

And then she heard the shots and her reason for running spiraled into oblivion. Inez did not know how long she remained where she was until something other than the noises made by insects and nocturnal wildlife was heard. The new sound was familiar to her and hearing it made her dart beneath the cover of some bushes for safety. She rocked Elena Rose in her arms because the child was starting to become disgruntled by the handling and the last thing that Inez needed right now was to have the wail of an infant pierced through the air and give them away. Not when the enemy was so close to finding them. 

Breathing hard, she peered through the leaves and branches as the riders thundered past on their horses. She did not count exactly how many men there were but knew that there was enough there for her to desire concealment until they were gone. Her insides froze when she realised that Buck would have faced these men alone, without the aid of the seven and when she did not see him in their company, felt the last vestiges of her restraint shred with the possibility of why they were leaving and without him. Inez did not move again until the tremor on the ground from pounding hoofbeats faded into nothingness but when it did, she was on her feet and running. 

Elena Rose started to cry but Inez was certain that the intruders to their home was much too far to notice by now. Barefoot and clad in her nightdress only, Inez ran through the woods, branches and stones digging into the soles of her feet with her hardly being aware of it. The foliage moved past her so rapidly that they were a dark blur around her and she noticed nothing until she broke the trees and saw the gray trail of smoke rising into the sky. From the distance she had not seen it but now that the overhead canopy of trees had disappeared, she saw the amber light in the sky.  

The roof was on fire when Inez finally took in the sight of her home. Her heart sank in sorrow at the destruction but this feeling was momentary. Having no choice, she found a place to set down Elena Rose, hoping the infant would be safe for the moment because she could not do what she had to with her baby in her arms. The fire had spread across the cladding and was sneaking down the rain pipes. Soon, the tendrils of flame would snake across the walls and enter the house like an intruder. Thick grey smoke filled the air and as Inez came onto the porch, she saw that the interior of the house was filled with it. It was dangerous to enter, the intensity of the fire above the roof promised that it could bring down the entire structure over her head should it chose to. However, Inez saw that she had little choice, she had to find Buck. 

Bursting through the back porch, she entered the kitchen and immediately began coughing as smoke entered her lungs. The noxious stench was so overwhelming that her eyes began to water almost instantly and she blinked hard trying to see through it. She made out shapes through the grey fog before her and slowly managed to progress a little further into the room before she saw something through the smoke that sent her running forward. Her leg slammed into a chair as she crossed the space, feeling a flare of pain as the shockwave reverberated through her knee but the pain hardly registered. Glass tore at her feet and other than a slight groan of pain; the shard digging into the soles of her feet from broken windows were just as unnoticed.  

"Oh my god, Buck!" Inez skidded to the floor next to his prone form and almost slipped completely off her feet when she realised that the surface of it was slick and moist. 

It took a second to register it as blood. 

"Buck!" Inez screamed as she saw him lying prone, blood oozing out of him still, creating the puddle on the floor she had slipped on. He was still breathing but it was shallow and she knew that if he did not get help soon, he would die here. Her mental processes were moving so fast that she did not connect one action with another, her body simply moved without translating the action to her mind. Instinctively, she pulled him up and heard him groan slightly but he was no more coherent than that.  

"Its okay Buck," she spoke nonetheless, though she suspected it was more for his benefit than it was. "I’m going to get you to town, to Nathan." She said as she forced his arm around her shoulder and forced herself to stand, dragging him to his feet along side of her. He was a dead weight but Inez refused to let go of him and moved slowly towards the door. She glanced briefly at her home and felt the same anguish Buck had felt earlier when he saw their castle burning. Inez shook her head of such thoughts, telling herself that a house was a thing replaceable, her family was not.  

It took every ounce of strength she could muster to drag him out of the house and beyond the danger of the fire. Her muscles ached and the pain from the torn soles of her feet forced her to sob in agony by the time she reached the garden, which she had tended to with such affection. She dropped Buck on the ground and fell to her knees herself, whimpering slightly at the pain of her own slight injuries. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the flames that had consumed the roof so spectacularly, claiming the rest of the house as well. Inez forced herself not to become to disheartened because there was much to do tonight. Buck was lying on his back and he had gone very pale, his breathing was ragged and she saw where the bullets had entered and knew that they were the cause of it.

Standing up shakily, she left him long enough to round the house and retrieve Elena Rose who was mesmerized by fire from where she had been left. Inez scooped up her child in her arms and immediately hurried back to Buck. Her own pain had dulled by now, pushed to some place where instinct and adrenaline had more sway over her. Fortunately, the barn and the stables had been left untouched by the fire and Inez set Elena Rose next to her father before she went to hitch the wagon. The bleeding had stopped but she had heard how much harder it was to breathe and being around Alexandra Styles had taught her something about injuries. He had been hit in the lungs, that much Inez knew for certain and she knew that if he did not get help soon, he could very well drown in his own blood. 

Once Beavis, Buck’s favourite horse was tethered to the wagon, Inez placed her baby and her husband into the back tray and began the ride towards town. As she snapped the reins and sent the horse bolting forward, Inez glanced sideways long enough to see the roof collapsing on the homestead. Fiery embers drifted into the night sky from the abrupt fall and Inez felt another pang of sadness at the destruction of her home. Snapping the reins once more in order to gain more speed from the animal, Inez told herself that her world was presently in the wagon with her and without them, a house would have meant nothing. 

"Hang on Buck," she whispered softly as Beavis tore through the night. "Just hang on." 

* * *

 There was movement in her bedroom. 

Casey Wells opened her eyes just in time to see a dark shadow standing over her. Her body reacted instinctively, attempting to sit up in protest when a hand slid over her mouth and the weight of someone else’s form eased quickly onto her. She felt a man’s body slide over hers, forcing the air from her lungs, his weight pinning her down so that only her arms were free. She made an attempt to squeal but he was prepared and whispered in her ear softly.  

"Make a noise and my friend will kill your aunt." 

Casey felt the sound die in her throat as she stared at her assailant wide eyed. She glanced around anxiously, refusing to believe that he was anything but alone when she saw her window open. The wind was blowing the curtains into her room, causing the floral print to sway back and forth in a graceful movement. She heard stealthy footsteps, heavy but silent against the floor and darted her gaze towards its direction where she caught a glimpse of a second man crossing the floor of her room making his way to the door leading into the hall. Casey went very still as she listened closely and realised that he was making his way towards Nettie’s room. 

Casey shook her head frantically, imploring her attacker with her eyes to not to do what he had threatened. She would behave. She would do whatever he want, just as long as he left Aunt Nettie alone. His accomplice seemed to pause and with the silence of his approach towards Nettie’s door, Casey realised that he was holding back, waiting to see if she would cooperate or not. She looked up at the face above hers and saw that he had noticed her efforts to speak. Relaxing his cupped hand over her lips, he moved just enough to allow her speech.

"Please," she begged softly. "Don’t hurt Nettie. I won’t make a sound." Tears started to well in her eyes because Casey hated being so vulnerable. She was a young woman accustomed to taking care of herself, she could shoot and she could ride but at this moment, Casey had never felt so utterly helpless and portents of doom began snaking up her spine with its icy tendrils.

"That’s good." He said with a predatory edge to his voice. "I’d hate for this to get nasty."  

The voice was familiar to her and for second, Casey tried to place it and realised that it was one she had only heard recently…..

Recognition struck her so abruptly, she could not keep the knowledge from escaping her lips in a strained gasp. "Mr Blackwood?"

He did not seem very concerned at her knowing that it was he and through the darkness, she saw his lips curl into a little smile that sent fresh shivers through the skin. "In the flesh." He answered his voice rough and gravelly, creating a physical sensation that almost made her gag. She thought of fighting him off, her arms were free and she might be able to dislodge him but she would never reach Nettie or the second man in time to keep harm from coming to her aunt.  

"What do you want?" She asked fearfully. Part of her terror had to do with being unable to comprehend why he was here and the other part had to do with the fact that this creature threatening such villainy against her and Nettie was related to JD Dunne. When Casey thought about how she had encouraged JD to get to know his father, she cursed her own foolishness and wished she had given his feelings of unease about the man more credence. Now he was here, in a position of supreme power over her and there was nothing she could do about it.  

"I want my son." He said without hesitation. He sounded cold even though she could see the rage blazing in his eyes when he made the statement. There was blackness in them when he spoke about JD, it seemed to absorb everything about it that had light. "I want him to come home with me to Chicago, where he belongs. To take his place at my side as it should be. My son is too good for this stink hole. With me, I can give him the world. All he’ll have here is an early grave, most likely in Boot Hill because no one’s gonna give a rat ass about a dead lawmen once he’s gone." 

"That ain’t up to me." She exclaimed, trying desperately to convince him that JD’s choices were his own. She could not make them for him. "I can’t make JD go with you."  

"You’re holding him back." Blackwood retorted swiftly. "He’ll stay here and rot because of you. He thinks he’s in love with you." There was a visible sneer on his face when he said that. 

A surge of defiance swelled up within her when she saw the contempt in his eyes and Casey blurted out. "He does love me." She challenged. "I love him. If he won’t go because of that I’m glad." 

"You’re nothing." He spoke softly in her ear and sent shivers down her spine again, reminding her who was weak and who was in control here. Unfortunately, it was not Casey. "You’re going to tell him to leave. You’re going to see him tomorrow and you’re going to break it off. You’ll think of something to tell him. I have no doubt of that but you will tell him."

She could feel his breath against her skin, feel his heat against the flimsy nightdress she wore. Her fear began to escalate when she realised just how vulnerable she was in this position. "If you hurt me," Casey warned boldly. "He’ll hate you or kill you. You take your pick." 

"Oh I don’t intend on killing you and you won’t be telling him about our encounter," he smiled and suddenly, she felt his hand glide gently down the shape of her body, molding over every curve until the intention in his eyes became very clear. "Because if you tell him, then I’ll tell him how you seduced his father." 

"No!" She gasped and his hand felt over her mouth again. Her cry dissolved harmlessly in flesh as his other hand found the edge of her dress and began retracing the path taken there against flesh.

"You scream for help," Blackwood reminded her as he felt her struggle beneath him, her warm, smooth skin feeling heavenly under his palm when it was flushed with fear. "Your aunt will be dead before she even knows what you are screaming about and you won’t be long after her." 

"Please," she started to sob, feeling his touch in places he had no business being, the revulsion in her stomach so thick, it was almost choking her. "Please don’t do this." She begged and yet the look in her eyes showed her that it was going to happen and nothing was going to stop it.  

As he lowered her lips onto her neck preceding the kiss he was about to plant, Neil Blackwood said with a little smile. "I always did like them young."

* * *

"It looks like its just you Chris." Vin Tanner announced upon entering the Larabee home. 

Although in the small hours of the morning, the rest of the seven were gathered around the kitchen with Mary pouring refills of coffee for the friends who had immediately been brought to this place upon learning about the threat to the life of Chris Larabee and his family. Although it had not turned out tragically, except for their assassin of course, Chris could not help feeling a swell of rage at anyone who would invade his home and bring death to such a close proximity of his young family. He felt incredibly incensed. 

"Some old enemy?" JD ventured a guess as he thanked Mary for the cup of coffee. He still felt the sleep in his eyes but refused to be anywhere but here when he thought any member of his extended family was in danger.  

"Possibly," Chris shrugged. "Didn’t look like anyone I knew though." 

"What about Mr Kitson?" Ezra pointed out. "He did seem rather venomous when he was in our custody. Is he demented enough to take revenge?" 

"I didn’t think so," Chris confessed, having given that some thought already. While Kitson was a lunatic no doubt and a terrifying personality at best, Chris could not help thinking that the man was someone with a cause and the cause would certainly take precedence over any petty notions of revenge, at least until his goals had been met. It seemed foolish to make such a pre-emptive strike when one was not needed and Kitson’s threat had been against all of them, Chris could not imagine why he would be the only one who was attacked. Although Buck was not here, Chris supposed that if the rest of the seven in town had been left alone, Buck would be in the same position. "Seems to me if it was Kitson, he’d gone after all of us." 

"I agree with Chris." Josiah nodded as he drained his cup of coffee and thanked the Lord for whatever in it that made him feel unlike a mile of bad road.  _Shouldn’t have polished off that bottle Josiah_ , the preacher thought to himself silently and then motioned Mary for a fresh cup when his head throbbed with hangover again. "Kitson was insane but he gave me the impression that revenge was something he would deliver after he did whatever he had planned to do." 

"Besides," Vin added. "He knows we’d be expecting him." 

"Maybe it's someone else," Mary said offhandedly as she finally sat down at the table, once she had played the part of hostess. "Someone who’s taken advantage of this business with Kitson and has an agenda of their own." 

The six men exchanged glances and they all agreed with a look that it was a very good idea, in fact the one that made most sense when one considered the situation clearly. Chris finally cleared his throat and remarked. "That’s not bad." 

"For a girl." Vin added with a grin and garnered a look of sarcastic from Mary.  

"Chauvinism aside," Ezra came to the lady’s defense unable to resist the chance to be chivalrous. "Mrs Larabee does bring up a very good point. We have other enemies." 

"Laurel Chase." Chris pointed out and felt his innards sour just thinking about the woman.

 "Hannibal Julius." Nathan volunteered and saw an involuntary shudder from Nathan. It surprised the healer somewhat to see how deeply the lunatic leader of the Citadel effected the normally unflappable gambler.  

"If we had to name enemies, we could be here awhile." JD joked. "We pissed a lot of people off."

A small ripple of laughter moved throughout the room and Chris opened his mouth to speak when the sound of a wagon tearing loudly through the street outside captured their attention and drove away any further conversation. The gunmen exchanged glances and knew that this time of the night, such an occurrence usually preceded some danger. They could hear the horse pulling the wagon, neighing in protest, probably exhausted from its labors when through the rumble of the wagon wheels coming to a rapid halt, they heard Inez calling out frantically.

"Chris! Mary! Somebody help me!" Her cry for help was followed by Elena Rose's tearful wail and scarcely a second had passed before they were all out practically leaping out of their chairs and rushing outside.

They arrived to find Inez scrambling to the back tray of the wagon, her nightdress fairly covered in blood in loud, angry stains that had the power to shock as much as it had to concern. She stared helplessly at them as she cradled Buck's head in her arms, sobbing as she tried to decide whether or not he survived the trip from their blazing remains of their home. Elena Rose was screaming louder now, the sound of a child's cry seeming obscene in light of the almost grisly scene before them.  

Please," she spoke through sobs. "Help him." 

Nathan was on the move far swifter than any other member of the seven because this much blood did not have the power to leave him as horrified as his friends. The spry healer leapt into the tray of the wagon, jostling everyone in it at impact. Ezra was also moving, climbing over the sides of the wagon in order to reach Inez who was almost hysterical.  

"Buck!" JD exclaimed and started to come forward, feeling cold terror in his heart. He had never been so afraid of losing his friend, not even when they were in the Seminole village when Buck had nearly died trying to protect him. He was already striding forward when Josiah grabbed his arm and stopped him, aware that Nathan did not need the interference. 

"Everyone stay back." Nathan ordered as he saw how JD was about to react and added his own words to keep the youth in check. "I need room to work, not for you to get in my way." His words were taut and rightly so for he had glanced at the source of the wound and the fact that Buck's breathing was no longer raspy, it was becoming erratic which threatened to slip into a pause that would not allow him to resume again. "Inez," he glanced briefly at Ezra and gave him a silent order which the gambler understood too well before he turned back to her. "Honey, you got to let him go, I need to look at him." 

"No!" She sobbed hysterically. "I won't leave him." 

"You are not leaving him," Ezra said soothingly in the gentle voice that only he could induce. "You are merely allowing Nathan take care of him. Inez, you know it has to be this way."  

Mary had circled the wagon and leaned over to pick up Elena Rose, wishing the child away from the carnage. Her stomach hollowed as she saw the stains on the child's linen, which seemed to amplify the horror of the situation even more. "Inez," Mary spoke softly to her friend. "Elena Rose needs you and Nathan is going to help Buck." 

"Nate?" Chris finally spoke as he saw the healer pause a moment after his initial examinations of Buck Wilmington's injuries. "Talk to us." 

Nathan did not face Chris as he spoke but his voice was unlike anything that Chris had ever heard before. It sent shivers down his spine and he was not a man easily moved by such things. "Vin," Nate said quietly. "I think you better get Alex here." 

Chris saw the understanding seep into the tracker's eyes and he immediately retreated away from the main group before breaking into a run to reach his wife. 

"What does that mean Nathan?" JD demanded, too gripped in panic to know better. "He's gonna be alright isn't he? Nathan? Buck's going to be fine, right?" 

"Settle down JD," Josiah ordered, more for Inez's benefit because the lady was frantic enough as it was without JD's panic stricken questions escalating her fears any further. 

Nathan met Chris' gaze and though he could not speak it, Chris could read the man enough to know one thing; Nathan did not know if saving Buck Wilmington was possible. 

* * *

"What happened Inez?" Chris asked hours later. 

Inez was seated at the kitchen table of the Tanner home, still clad in her bloodied nightdress, her hands shaking as she held onto the cup of tea Mary had made her while they all waited for news of Buck’s state of health. Chris had a feeling that it was the waiting that disturbed the lady the most and though she was reasonably calmer than she had been when she had brought Buck into town, it would only take a nudge for her to be reduced to her former state of distress. Chris could hardly blame her of course. Even he, a seasoned and hardened gunslinger who had seen death so often it was almost felt like the entity was sitting on his shoulder at time, found himself shaken when he saw his oldest friend in the condition he had been when Inez rode into town. 

Julia Pemberton was presently at the Larabee household playing babysitter not only to Billy and Michael but also to Elena Rose. Inez needed to know that she could leave her baby someone she trusted while she played out this waiting game inside the kitchen. However, her mind did not seem any more at ease despite this respite. Mary of course, knew that she herself had reacted in more or less the same way when it had been Chris who was hurt. She could not expect any gesture to impact much on Inez when it had been equally meaningless to her when it had been her turn. 

"I’m not sure." She answered, her normally firm and confidence tone wavering with fear. "Buck woke me up and said that there was trouble. I heard horses and men but I never saw them. He wanted me out of the house well before they arrived." 

Chris could understand that. In the same position, he would have given the same instructions to Mary to take their children and flee for their lives. After what had happened to Sarah and Adam, he would risk them for nothing and he was sure to a certain degree that Buck had felt the same way when he had sent Inez running into the night. "You didn’t see anything?" He asked, trying not to sound reproachful by the fact. 

Inez paused and considered the question, aware that it was important to tell what she could because it could save the others from a similar fate should this men choose to lash out at someone else the way they had done to her family tonight. She only wished the encounter with those men at the homestead had resulted as favorably as it had with the Larabee household, since none of the family was hurt the way Buck was. She forced away those emotions for the moment and tried to concentrate on the question. "I don’t know exactly how many there were," she confessed. "When I heard the gunshots, I couldn’t keep going. I waited until it had stopped before I went back. I didn’t get far before I saw that they had set fire to the house." 

"Oh Inez," Mary gasped, knowing how dear that place had been to Inez. In some ways, it was to Mary as well, after all it was the home that she had shared with Steven Travis, in which Billy was born but the memories of his tragic loss was too much to make Mary feel too badly about its destruction. 

"I saw them ride past me," Inez continued speaking. "There were a few of them, at least four I think but I couldn’t see them, I just heard them."

"What kind of person rides up to man’s house in the middle of the night to do this?" JD who had been silent all this while finally blurted out, the anger in his voice increasing in tempo. In truth, he knew the answer to that question as well as all the others in the room but found himself asking it anyway because it was Buck who had been harmed and secretly felt ashamed because he ought to have been similarly outraged if it was anyone.  

"A coward." Vin remarked, issuing the word like it was a curse.  

"What I cannot ascertain is why you two were singled out." Ezra offered. "Other than your close association that is. Might this be the work of an old enemy?" He asked Chris. 

The gunslinger couldn’t honestly believe so. Sure he and Buck had seen their share of fights over the years but nothing that would precipitate hatred so deep that it would be avenged now. Something told Chris that if he could just understand why he and Buck had been chosen, the answers to the rest of their questions would become an open book. "Not that I know of." 

"I still can say that this is Kitson’s work." Josiah replied. "Whomever would come to your homes at night was clearly intent on killing all of you," he glanced at Inez and swore at his insensitivity. "Sorry Inez." He apologised quickly and continued speaking. "Kitson didn’t strike me as being a killer of women and children." 

"I think we ought to find that bastard anyway." JD retorted. "I say we find him and gut it out of him." 

An abrupt silence fell over the room at JD's words and despite their efforts to hide it, there was not one person in the room who was not a little taken back by the fury behind JD's words. Of course, they all understood his anger and to a certain degree did not think badly of his idea to find Kitson and get answers but hearing it spoken so vehemently from JD unnerved them. The awkwardness stretched for a few seconds with silence following, until the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs from the clinic below gave it the break it needed. When Nathan appeared before them, all thoughts of JD's fiery words were gratefully forgotten.

 The healer was immediately bombarded with a chorus of questions, all demanding to know one thing. After more than three years of friendship with these men, Nathan was more than used to fielding such questions and immediately answered without wasting any more time and because Inez and JD in particular needed to know. "Inez," Nathan spoke directly to the lady. "He's going to be fine. He's hurt bad, I ain't lying to you there but he's gonna be okay. Me and Alex had been working to put his insides together." He glanced at Chris and remarked. "He almost lost a lung." Nathan confessed. 

Chris' jaw tightened and the others felt similar waves of anger but restrained themselves for the sake of Inez. "But he'll live?" She asked hopefully, needing to hear those exact words to let herself feel any reassurance. 

"Yes," Nathan nodded. "He'll live." 

Inez let out a held breath and stated to sob slightly. Mary who was standing close by offered her friend her shoulder and for a minute Inez wept softly, feeling immense gratitude come over her as the news seeped into her mind. "Thank god." 

"Is he conscious?" Chris asked. 

"No," Nathan shook his head. "He won't be for a while Chris. I ain't kidding with you when I say that he's hurt bad. He was lucky to make into town as it is. He lost a lot of blood and his insides are all messed up, he won't be waking up for at least a day and even then, he's gonna be pretty weak." 

"We need to know who did this to him." JD declared. "We need to find them Nate."  

"Easy pard," Vin gave him a look and told him to calm down because there was no need to make a scene in front of Inez when she was already in such a precarious state of mind. 

"Don't worry JD," Chris glanced at the younger man and wanted to reassure him of one thing that the gunslinger hoped would make him feel better, even if it was for tonight. "We will find them and when we do, there will be hell to pay." 

"And a hell of a lot more." JD retorted sourly. "Count on it."

* * *

Alexandra Styles was grateful for the quiet.

She walked into the room that Buck Wilmington was presently occupying in her clinic and ensured that her patient was alright. Pausing by his side, Alex examined his bandages and made a routine check of his vitals in order to ensure that he was still in a stable condition. The nature of his injuries demanded such precautions and Alex had no intention of leaving the clinic for the rest of the day because she wanted to monitor his progress and be certain that he suffered no complications that might finish him. She tried not to shudder as she saw his deathly pale color, reminding herself that she had to look at the man with the eye of a physician, not the close friend that he was. To see him as anything more than the happy go lucky rogue that he was seemed terribly wrong somehow. Alex felt a wave of affection welled up inside of her for him as she ran her hand gently across his cheek, hoping that the gesture would comfort him in the dark place he was now. 

Alex started to withdraw from the room once she was sure he could be left alone for five minutes. She wanted a cup of tea and started up the stairs to the home she shared with her husband Vin Tanner. Vin was at this moment, riding into Purgatory with Chris Larabee, attempting to glean some information on their midnight assailants. The others had been coaxed to leave because they were waiting up all night with Inez and were all singularly exhausted. Inez had wanted to remain but Mary would hear none of it, feeling that the woman needed a rest after her traumatic ordeal and ushered her to the Larabee home where Julia was babysitting. She had almost been as hard to remove as JD, whose fears for Buck's life were almost equal to Inez's in their intensity. 

JD's relationship was Buck was almost paternal even if Neil Blackwood had suddenly arrived to usurp that role. Not that he could of course, Buck's bond with JD was far too strong to break just because someone with a biological claim emerge to stake his claim on the boy. Outwardly, the relationship between the two appeared nothing more than friendship and camaraderie but to the inner circle of the Magnificent Seven, they knew better. JD was to Buck, the family he had always wanted and having JD in his life prepared him for the rest. Buck on the other hand to JD, was the father he always wanted, the friend who would ensure he never be alone.  

_JD could never really think of Blackwood as his father because of Buck._  

The thought lingered in her mind for a second, taking a dark shape that appeared monstrous in its silhouette and Alex shook it out of existence immediately, telling herself that she was tired and needed that tea more than she thought. She started up the stairs when suddenly, she heard the door of her clinic open. At this time of day, it was not unusual for her patients to knock, although they did announce themselves if she did not emerge to greet them. Alex turned on her heels and descended down the steps once again and saw Casey Wells entering quietly through the door. 

"Casey......" Alex opened her mouth to speak but the sound never came out. The look on the girl's face killed the words before she could utter them. 

There was no way to describe it really. Outwardly, there was no sign of injury. She was dressed in pants, her normal work clothes that is; with her hat pulled over her heat. When she met Alex's eyes, she could not do so for a moment and turned away. Alex could see her lips quivering, she could see a mask of control held in place that was starting to give way and the cracks in the facade spoke of despair. Utter and complete despair.  

"I came to see if Buck was okay." Casey spoke up, she still could not look at Alex because she was certain Alex had seen. 

"He's fine." Alex answered, her physician's senses on full alert now. Being a doctor was not just about having the skill but sensing immediately that something was wrong and you needed to help. It was why when Alex met Nathan Jackson, she was determined that he become a real doctor because he had that special gift that most physicians tried a lifetime to obtain, just being able to  _know_  without any reason except a feeling to guide him. 

"Oh." She said in a small voice. "I heard when I came to town that he had been hurt bad." She had not moved from where she was standing and Alex could see she was about to shatter in front of the doctor's eyes. What in God's name had happened to the child.  

"He was shot last night." Alex answered, not really thinking about the words but more focussed on her observation of her young friend.  

Casey  _was_  her friend, she was like a younger sister who wanted to know everything but felt too overwhelmed too ask others. Alex knew that she held Mary in awe and was a little afraid of the editor of the Clarion News. Alex could not blame her of course, Mary was almost a force of nature like her husband. Casey probably found Julia's manner a little intimidating and she did not know Rain long enough to consider her a confidant and Nettie was out of the question, too parental, Alex had decided. When Alex had become Vin Tanner's love, she had been welcomed into the Nettie's family and because she loved Vin who was wild and woolly as he liked to joke some times though never tell her where that comment originated, Casey found her approachable. They often talked about personal things and Alex was more than happy to answer the questions Casey found too intimate to speak to anyone else about, which was why Alex knew with certainty that there was something wrong. 

"Some men rode out to the house," Alex continued to speak. "They shot him and sent someone after Chris as well. They think it might be those stagecoach robbers who escaped from jail." She added. 

Casey flinched and for a brief second, there was rage in her eyes. Blind, black hatred, swelling like a boil on the surface of bubbling mud and when it ruptured, the escaping gases passed across her face like a cloud. However, in a second it was gone, replaced by realisation that brought that same despaired look on her face once more. 

"Casey." Alex finally spoke up. "What's wrong?" 

Casey blinked and swallowed. "Nothing." She tried to smile but could not quite manage it. "I came to see Buck." 

"No you didn't," Alex shook her head. "You came to see me because something is bothering you, you can't tell anyone else." The doctor crossed the space between them and placed her hands on the girl's shoulder, when she did Casey backed away like a frightened animal, almost slamming into the door behind her in revulsion. 

"Dear God, what is it?" Alex demanded, an ugly, ugly conclusion leering in the darkness of her suspicious mind. 

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" Casey shouted and turned to open the door.  

There was no way Alex was letting her get away, not in her state and slammed her palm against the door, keeping it close. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." 

"I can't!" She wailed. "I just can't!"

Alex's heart was pounding. It was pounding because she was started to guess. Her mind was whirling like a kaleidoscope, back to the time when she was knew in Four Corners and she had met Inez Recillos for the first time, when Inez had been brutally attacked. Casey wore that same look now even though there was nothing to indicate that she had been brutalized but Alex knew that just because there were no bruises, did not mean it did not happen.  

"Yes you can," she took Casey's face in her hands and made the girl meet her eyes. "Casey, I won't tell a soul but you need to tell me what's happened."

Casey started to cry and it was a sound that broke Alex's heart into a thousand pieces. Casey was a spirited young woman, fearless and honest. She reminded Alex of Vin sometimes and could see why Nettie had taken to the tracker so much when they had met. Vin reminded Nettie of her own niece that she wanted him to be apart of her family.  

"Please honey," Alex whispered softly. "Let me help you." 

Her cries paused enough for her to meet Alex's gaze before she finally spoke. "He told me that if I told, he'd deny it. He'd make it look like that it was all my fault, hat I did something to make it happen. He said he'd tell JD!"  

Alex told herself to remain calm even though she wanted to shake the truth out of Casey and then find the bastard who did this to her and acquaint him with the finer points of a scalpel. "Who Casey? Who said that?" 

"He touched me..." she started to cry once more, her body shuddering in horror as the images appeared in his mind, the memory of grunting and the satisfied groan after he.....  

Casey bolted out the door before Alex could stop her and retched violently against the ground outside the building. She threw up until there was nothing left to eject and then sobbed violently. After a few seconds, she was composed enough for Alex to led her back into house even though she was still in a terrible state. There was no need for details as far as Alex was concerned, her manner was answer enough.  

"Casey please," Alex asked again. "A man who would do this, isn't going to stop with you. He'll do it again Casey," she implored hoping to break through the obstruction of fear and despair Casey was feeling. "He'll do it to someone else." 

"No he won't," she shook her head and regained some composure. "He has what he wants." 

"And what is that?"  

"JD." Casey replied softly. 

Now Alex was becoming confused. "JD? He did this to you because of JD?" Alex gasped. "Why?" 

"Because he wanted me gone." She continued speaking in that same lifeless tone. "He wanted me to let JD go because he knew JD would never leave Four Corners if I was here. He wants JD to go with him and I thought it was just me, he wanted to get rid of but now I know its Buck too and Chris. I guess he figured if he killed Buck and Chris then JD wouldn't be held here and when he did this to me, he said that if I told JD, he'd tell too. He wanted me to tell JD to go away with him, back to Chicago." 

Alex started to understand. "Oh my God, you mean Blackwood!" The words escaped her like a strangled gasp

_Blackwood_

And suddenly it made perfect sense.

* * *

When the telegram arrived, Mary could scarcely believe it.  

Franklin at the telegraph office had come to the Clarion News and delivered it personally. Transcribing it meant that the telegraph operator had read its contents and must have been just as horrified by its contents as Mary was to read it when he presented it to her later. When she saw what was in it, she had left her office, giving some oblique excuse to Inez because her best friend was still worrying about her husband and rushed to the Standish Tavern, the most likely place for her to find the seven. Her thoughts were racing as the contents of the telegram swirled inside her head. When Vin Tanner had asked her to make inquiries, she had done so knowing that it was to alleviate JD's worries about his father as well as the concerns of those around him.

She had never in a thousand years, anticipated having to tell him what she had just discovered. 

Mary was on her way to the Standish Tavern when she saw Alexandra Styles heading the same way. She knew the doctor enough to know by the taut expression on her face that something was terribly wrong. Mary diverted in her journey long enough to meet up with Alex who was not just upset, she was smoldering with rage. Mary could not recall ever seeing Alex that infuriated. 

"Alex, what's wrong?" Mary demanded as they neared the boardwalk that ran past the Tavern. 

"Blackwood." Alex said with a low hiss. "He's responsible for Buck and the attack on you last night."

 Mary's eyes widened. The news she had received would seemed to confirm that but hearing Alex say it with such absolute certainty shook her. "How do you know?" Mary asked. 

At that, Alex suddenly became very tight lipped. "I can't tell you but he is responsible." 

"Did Franklin tell you about the telegram?" She asked as they entered the batwing doors that led into the tavern. At this time of the day, the saloon was not very busy which was just as well. What Alex had to say did not require any more of an audience than necessary.  

Alex paused and met Mary's gaze, "what telegram?"  

"Ladies," Ezra Standish who was seated around the table with Nathan, Josiah and JD immediately spoke upon seeing them enter the room and judging by the expressions on their faces, it appeared that something was the matter. "Is there a problem with Mr Wilmington?" He asked anxiously.  

"No," Mary answered first. "Buck's fine. We've come into some information and I think you boys need to hear it." 

The four lawmen sat up now, paying attention. JD in particular, which only made Mary feel all the more worse for what she had to tell them. JD had been so reluctant to accept Blackwood's overtures of fatherhood towards him. They had convinced him otherwise only to learn that the boy's instincts had been correct all the while. How in God's name was she to tell him? 

"Neil Blackwood was the one who tried to have Buck and Chris killed last night." Alex blurted out, not having any such reservations about telling JD the truth, as much as she could.

"What?" JD exclaimed. There was no way to describe the look of horror on his face, not to mention the desperate need for disbelief. "What are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about Blackwood wanting Buck and Chris out of the way so that you would leave with him." Alex continued, swept away by the rage she felt because of what had been done to Casey. 

JD was still too gripped with shock to make adequate response but it was apparent by the look in Josiah's eyes that he believed to a certain extent. The preacher had been close to this since the beginning and it was at his and Vin's behest that Mary had sought the information on Blackwood's history.  

"That's crazy." JD stammered, unwilling to believe it because it simply was too much. "You have no right to say that about my father!"  

People were starting to be drawn into the conversation and this immediately prompted Ezra to his feet. The gambler made short work of ushering everyone out of the tavern that was not directly involved because he sensed that things were about to become exceedingly ugly, no matter how much truth was being revealed. It took no more than few seconds to clear the Standish Tavern of its patrons before they were finally alone and free to speak without their business being known to half the town. 

"Look, he ain't the best man in the world but you don't have the right to accuse him like that!" JD retorted. His eyes indicated that he was anguished by the possibility that he might have been the reason for Buck's condition. It impaled his heart like a knife and warned of a pain that would break him in half if it were the truth. 

Seeing this, Mary put a hand on Alex's shoulder as she prepared to respond and asked silently for leave to speak. Alex nodded slightly but it was enough of a signal of her understanding. 

"JD," Mary took a deep breath. "Vin asked me to look into Blackwood's background when we first learnt that he might be your father and this morning I got an answer from Chicago." 

"What does it say?" Nathan asked as JD went close mouthed, the terror starting to fill his eyes at the truth he was about to be faced with.  

"Neil Blackwood is a gangster. Chicago law enforcement know all about him but they're never been able to prove it. He is reputed to own organized crime in Chicago. There is not a shady deal in Chicago that takes place without his consent. Gang lords are completely beholding to him and his people out of simple terror. Chicago policemen have fished a lot of bodies out of the river that is evidence to that. My source at the Tribune suspects that he is guilty of crimes including, murder, assault, racketeering, extortion and...." she paused as she tried to find some way to say it without destroying JD completely.  

"And?" Ezra prompted, unable to imagine that there could be anything worse. Ezra was wrong. 

"Rape."

"Dear Lord." Josiah hissed under his breath and squeezed JD's shoulder, hoping that would help steady the boy but knew that it was impossible.  

"Rape?" Alex looked at her. "Let me guess. Young girls, under twenty? "   

Mary's eyes widened as she nodded. "Yes," she answered with a astonished gasp. "How did you know?" 

"It does not matter," Alex answered abruptly. "JD, he ordered the attack on Buck and Chris last night because he wants  _you_. He wants you to go back to Chicago with him. He want his son." 

"No," JD shook his head out of pure denial. "He couldn't have done this."

He could not breathe. Mary and Alex were wrong. They had to be! He was not born of a creature that could do those things! He could not be! It was some other Neil Blackwood! It just had to be!  

"He did do it JD," Alex continued because the others did not know what she knew. 

"Alexandra," Ezra spoke up, seeing the anguish in JD's eyes and wishing the doctor be less forceful with her opinion when it was obvious the boy was crumbling before their eyes. "No doubt Mr Blackwood seems more unsavory than we had previously anticipated but we have no reason to suspect that he did this terrible deed to Mr Wilmington or Mr Larabee."

"Casey is in my clinic," Alex finally responded, aware that there was only one way for them to understand and though she hated breaking Casey's confidence, the girl could not be allowed to suffer this alone. Certainly not with the guilt that she had somehow caused this unfortunate thing to happen to her because of Blackwood's obsession with his son. JD needed to understand just what kind of a human being he was defending.  

"Casey?" JD stared at her sharply, all thoughts about Blackwood fading into the background for the moment. "Is she alright?" He stammered. 

"No she's not JD," she answered softly, glad that she could speak freely now that the tavern was empty. "Blackwood didn't just go after Buck and Chris last night. If he had managed to kill either of them last night, you would have still stayed in Four Corners because of Casey." 

"WHAT DID HE DO?" JD shouted so loudly that they all jumped from the sharpness of his voice. 

"He climbed into her bedroom last night while his friend waited outside Nettie's door. He told Casey that if she made a sound or try to fight him, his friend would kill Nettie."  

"Oh sweet Jesus." Nathan started to mutter and Josiah's deep frown became a scowl and then an expression that could not be read, crossed his face. Ezra held the mask of calm, always taking the lead when both Chris or Vin was absent. Most did not notice that he was capable of such a thing but he did it and usually shrugged it off later, the way the others did and never said, though they should. 

"He raped her JD." Alex whispered. "He raped her and told her that she was to tell you that it was over between the both of you and that she wanted you to leave town with him. If she refused, then Blackwood would tell you that she'd seduced him." 

"Bastard." Mary swore uncharacteristically. She suddenly understood Alex's anger and suddenly, the words that she had intended to say to Alex about sparing JD's feelings did not seem important any more because he  _had_  to know the truth.  

To the devil, a son and unless the boy wanted to unknowingly share the same fate, he  _had_  to know.

JD said nothing. His world had been swallowed up in a pit so black that he could feel himself tumbling head long into it. He did not even know when the pit had come or how he had tipped over the edge, aware only that he was standing in the light a moment ago and now he was tumbling along into it. In the deepest corner of him, he suspected something like this from the very beginning, he could not deny that no matter how much he wanted to. Despite the fact that he had to suppress the uneasiness he felt in the man's company, JD had refused to face it. How could he face knowing that Blackwood was what the man he was and then look in the mirror and believe that he was immune to it when he was his father's son.

"I'm sorry JD," Nathan placed a hand on his shoulder. "This ain't your fault. You gotta know that."

But it didn't matter, nothing reached him. Nothing at all except one thing;

He was his not father's son and he was  _going_  to prove it.

* * *

Neil Blackwood was not happy. 

His own part of the plan had been carried out and it had worked out spectacularly on so many levels. Her cries and her whimpers to stop would be with him for a long time and he almost understood why JD was so enamoured by the young lady and if it did not conflict with his own designs, he might have tolerated her presence in JD's life. Unfortunately, it appeared the local help had failed to take care of Wilmington and Larabee as expected and now the situation required some reconsideration. Blackwood was not prepared to give up and he was not allowing his son to languish in this misbegotten place.  

Blackwood looked up from his cup of coffee across the table at Zimmer and remarked sourly. "I trust that you will be able to find better employees than the ones who made that pathetic attempt last night." 

Zimmer frowned slightly and eased back into his chair to face Blackwood. "This isn't Chicago Neil," Zimmer retorted. "Good help is hard to find." 

"I don't want excuses." Blackwood returned sharply as he set down his cup on the table. "Wilmington ought to be dead, not bleeding every ounce of sympathy from my son. Likewise for Larabee whose probably tearing up the prairie looking for whomever set those men on him."  

"He won't find out." Zimmer said confidently. "I passed the word along to anyone who might have seen me with them that it would be an extremely bad idea to talk about our business. Besides, the men who hit Wilmington's place is half way across the Territory by now, they got paid well." 

"Too well," Blackwood's eyes narrowed as he glared at Zimmer, not at all impressed by their lack of success at killing two lawmen where in Chicago, Blackwood have had reason to inquire if the deed was done when he ordered it. "Now you have to find someone else." 

"Neil," Zimmer took a deep breath. "Why don't we let it go for a bit. Larabee will expecting another try on his life." 

"BECAUSE I WANT MY SON!" Blackwood shouted angrily. "I want him with me, do you understand? If you have to go into the street and gun those two bastards down, then you will do it because I told you do it. Are we clear on that, Mr Zimmer?"  

Zimmer flared his anger flare. "Are you threatening me?" 

Blackwood smiled. "I don't have to threaten you. Let me remind you that because we have a history together, I have allowed you your position. If I cut you loose, they'll come down on you like a pack of wolves. You've pissed off many people in your life and the only thing that keep them from gutting you, is  _me_. Remember that." 

Zimmer nodded and for a few seconds, an awkward silence followed as he decided whether or not he would take that gamble and walk away, to let himself be cut loose. Blackwood was not the same man he had served for so long, he was evolving into something that Zimmer could not longer trust, something that would not stand up for him any more. The obsession for money and power had evaporated and in his eyes, Zimmer could see a new need, the need that seems to have been satiated by JD Dunne.  

_God help the poor kid._  

The door knocked and Blackwood blinked and said smoothly. "Get the door." 

It was not merely a request but an affirmation of loyalty. Was Zimmer going to obey or was he going to be cut loose? His future hinged on that question. He pondered if briefly, saw the scenarios flashed in him mind and then made his choice. 

Zimmer rose to his feet and answered the door. 

It was shoved open the moment he twisted the lock. The force of the swinging door forced him backwards and JD Dunne barged in with hell fire burning in his eyes. Zimmer said something and JD turned slowly to him, his head moving almost as if it were on hinges in the bone and without saying another word, the boy pulled out his gun and aimed it square in his face. Zimmer opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out and the only thing that he could think of when the explosion of sound tore through the air was the fact that he had made the wrong choice. 

He should not have opened the door. 

Blackwood watched his trusted aid crumple to the floor after the gunshot wound made his neck a mass of ruined flesh in complete and utter shock. For a moment, there was confusion as JD returned his gun back into his holster and cool as he pleased continued walking towards the table where Blackwood had been sipping coffee. JD's eyes was obsidian black and when he looked at Blackwood, it became all so terribly clear. 

"The bitch talked." He said simply though not to JD but rather than himself.  

JD did not answer.  

JD did not answer because he was beyond seeing. He had killed Zimmer for the simple fact that this man had made his Casey powerless, had stood outside Nettie's door and allowed her to believe that if she did not submit, the aunt she loved almost as much as him, would die. So she had let Blackwood touch her, defile her, violate her and while he could not erase what had been done, JD was sure as hell going to see to it that those responsible would pay and pay dearly. 

"Let's talk about this." 

There was no talking about it. JD marched up to his father and flung the table that separate them out of his way, creating an almighty noise when everything was upended in a resounding explosion of sound. Blackwood stood up and readied himself for a fight but JD was faster than he had ever been and reacted by throwing a fist in the man's face. Blackwood staggered back, actually shocked that he had been hit but recovered when he realised that JD did not intend to gun him down like his companion but rather do this with his fists.  

"I see you're not going to be reasonable about this." Blackwood remarked, wiping the blood from his face. 

JD's eyes ignited with fresh flame and he screamed what sounded like an animal howl, a cry uttered by the alpha wolf after he had discovered he had led his pack into a trap. It was the sound of anguish and rage and there was nothing on God's earth that could stop it once unleashed. He hurled himself at Blackwood, not caring that he was smaller or that he was younger or that the man was his father, all he cared about was that everyone he had ever loved had been touched by this filth. Had it been this way for his mother too? Is that why she hid him away from Blackwood and never chose to tell the man about his son? Suddenly, JD was more certain that anything in his life that Blackwood had done the same thing to his mother that he had done to Casey for she was young when she bore him.  

Suddenly it became all so perfectly clear. 

His weight toppled Blackwood onto the ground and adrenaline was coursing through his veins with as much potency as Laurel Chase's venom that had once turned Chris into a murderer. He swung his fists and struck bone and it felt so good, so liberating. He swung again and this time felt it crumbled under his fist. The swell of pleasure that rippled through him was beyond description and for a moment, just a brief moment, he forgot that Casey was somewhere sobbing her eyes out because of what this animal had done to her.  

With that in mind, JD swung again.  

"JD!" Ezra ran into the room and paused long enough to see the dead body of Mr Zimmer. When the kid had run out of the Standish Tavern, Ezra had presence of mind to follow him with Nathan following close behind. Ezra remembered shouting at Josiah to bring Casey because the look in the boy's eyes told the gambler that it could be the only thing that might stop JD on this hurricane of fury he was presently riding. 

JD turned around at the sound and Ezra knew that while he had reacted instinctively, he barely saw his friend. He was too far gone for recognition. Blackwood was sprawled under the younger man, his nose bleeding profusely and the distraction Ezra had given JD was all the time he needed for the youth to be thrown off. JD fell off long enough to scramble to his feet like a rabid dog being pushed away from a helpless victim. He scrambled, regained his footing and then went after Blackwood again.

"JD stop it!" Ezra shouted and attempted to intervene. JD paused long enough to regard the gambler before swinging at him with a backhanded blow that was filled with so much rage that it more or less knocked Ezra to the floor.  

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" He snarled and then turned back to his father. 

"Come on boy," Blackwood tried reasoning with the youth, having no wish to hurt him physically. "She's just a woman. They come and go. Besides, did she tell you I forced her? I'm sure she did. Women are filled with stories like that, colorful little tales that make them or so helpless but they're not." He replied.  

JD shook his head and shut out his words because he was lying. He loved Casey and loving someone to the point where you would gladly die for them, tended to give you an insight into the person they were and his Casey would never do anything like that. His faith in her was so complete, there was no question in his mind over anything Blackwood had said, not one at all. Once again, JD saw his father before him and knew that he had to stop feeling like his insides were dying and feel that brief pleasure again. Slamming Blackwood to the ground in a full body tackle, the young man took advantage of his youth and his agility.  

Nathan entered the room and saw Ezra on the floor, next to the corpse of the man they knew to be Zimmer. He knew that the man was dead without even having to examine the body. The blood gushing from a bullet wound to the neck was more than answer enough. Ezra was rubbing his jaw, in particular, a great dark bruise that had formed just above his jaw line. It looked like someone had taken to him with a gun butt but that was nothing in comparison to what JD was presently doing to Blackwood. 

"JD," Nathan started towards the young man when the boy reached for his gun and pulled it out with one hand while the other was slamming repeatedly into Blackwood and stopped Nathan in his tracks. 

"I ain't gonna say this again. STAY THE FUCK OUT OF IT!" JD growled, not even looking at Nathan while his gun was aimed directly at the healer. His attention was still concentrating on turning Neil Blackwood into pulp. 

"God help us Nathan," Ezra exclaimed. "I do not believe he can be reasoned with." 

Nathan was not willing to give up. He knew what it was like to see a loved one defiled and violated as Casey must have been under this man's hand and he knew of the black pit the soul could be lost within if he took the path of vengeance. "JD, this isn't going to change anything! Don't become him." 

JD wavered for a minute and then met Nathan's gaze. For an instant, something seemed to penetrate the red haze of fury that was choking all sense of his world. He was about to speak when suddenly Blackwood regained his strength and launched an attack of his own. He tried to throw JD off but the youth was not about to be dislodged to easily and blocked the blow, automatically slamming his forehead into the older man's skull. The terrible crack of bone sent Blackwood falling backwards, hitting his head against the wooden floor as he came to a stop. JD swung the gun from Nathan and took aim, cocking the weapon and bringing silence to the room with that hammer of the gun being drawn back.  

Blackwood froze and found himself staring at the barrel of the gun. The gangster face was a collection of ripening bruises and blood and though he had believed JD was furious enough to beat him senseless, he had not anticipated the possibility that the boy might  _actually_  kill him. Absurdly, images of Cronosbeing cast down by Zeus from Mount Helicon suddenly filled his head. He no longer doubted that JD was worthy of his blood, he knew for certain now. JD was his son, a son worthy of his father. 

"JD!" Nathan exclaimed. "You don't want to do this! He isn't worth it!" 

JD ignored him and continued to tighten his finger around the trigger, wanting to feel that moment again when he had for a second forgotten that he wanted to die.  

"JD," a new voice entered the fray and it was the  _only_  one that could reach him. 

JD blinked and turned around. Casey stood at the doorway, behind her was Josiah and Mary. Casey stared at him with tear filled eyes, droplets of which ran down her cheeks as she tried to compose the tears that she still was far from done crying. "JD, don't do it." 

"After what he did to you, how can you ask me that!" JD demanded, glaring at his father, his gun unwavering in his desire to shoot.  

"Because he's your father!" Casey implored. "Because I love you. Because you don't want to be what he's become!"  

"He's not my father!" JD screamed. "I won't accept that! I didn't come from that!" He waved the gun at Blackwood's face, tears starting to fill his own eyes because his guts were twisted up inside from what he now knew. "I didn't come from someone who could hurt you Casey! Someone who would creep to Buck's and Chris' in the middle of the night and shoot them down like dogs! I didn't! I didn't come from him!" He started to sob. "ITS NOT FAIR!" JD stared at the others in the room, screaming that over and over again. "ITS NOT FAIR!"  

And pulled the trigger.

"JD NO!" Casey screamed as the sound screamed through the air. 

However, the bullet that escaped the barrel of the gun did not end Neil Blackwood's life even though the man seemed deathly pale when he realised that it had been fired at the wall behind him. A sigh of relief moved through the room when they realised that JD had not done what they feared he might. The truth was, they did not fear that JD might kill Blackwood but rather how he would be after he had done it. After what he had done, Blackwood deserved to die but not by JD, not by his son who would almost be certainly destroyed for committing the act. 

"JD," Casey started to speak once her heard had stopped racing. "You're not just him. You're also your mother and maybe he's inside you but so is she and she would want you know that it doesn't matter who your father was, you know who you are and that's all that should matter to you. We don't see him when we look at you JD," she implored, finding a reserve of strength in herself she had never known existed until she saw the pain in his eyes. "We see  _you_ , someone's who strong and brave and cares for people so much that he can't stand by and let them be hurt. We see all that. Why do you think Buck is willing to do anything to keep you safe?" 

"Casey's right JD," Josiah responded, feeling a wave of affection for the young lady who spoke more eloquently than anyone could possible manage at this moment. "You are possibly the finest thing this creature before you has ever produced in entire his miserable life. You are the one good thing in his life that he can never have and he knows it. And he also know that the reason you are who you are is because you are nothing like him. He wanted you JD because he needed your light to brighten his life. You don't need to kill him JD, he's already dead. He just doesn't know it." 

JD blinked and faced front at Neil Blackwood. At his father.

"Its over." JD whispered softly, still aiming the gun at the man's face. "I am not your son. I am Mrs Dunne's little boy and that's all I'll ever be. You will leave town right this minute and you won't ever come back because if you do," JD glared at him with a look of ice as Blackwood stared back at him defiantly. "I will kill you. Do you hear me? I will kill you." 

"My blood is in your veins boy." Blackwood hissed. "You're mine and I'll never let you go." 

JD stood up from Blackwood and stared at him dispassionately. "You don't have me and you never will. If you come after me again, if you force me into a corner by hurting the people I love then I'll blow my fucking brains out because if you won't go away, then I will."

Their eyes locked for a moment and Blackwood realised that it was no idle threat. Just to spite him, JD would kill himself to have the last laugh. That certainly did not suit Blackwood's purposes, not at all. A smart man knew when to back away, to reassess his situation and come up with a new plan, Neil Blackwood was  _always_  a smart man.  

"This isn't over you know." Blackwood called out as JD turned away from him. "I'm inside you, now and forever." 

"Yes it is," JD said as Casey took his hand and led him out of the room. "Its over because I say it is and no matter what you want to do to me, or how you might tell yourself different, I just want you know one thing;" 

"And that is?" Blackwood challenged.

JD paused long enough to look over his shoulder and reply. "As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a father. I never did and to tell you the truth, I don't need one." He looked at Ezra, Josiah Nathan, Mary and Casey and added further. "I already have a family." 

 


	8. Until She Believes

 

Almost a day later, Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner found themselves escorting Neil Blackwood to the outskirts of Four Corners, where he would leave town as discreetly as he had blown in like an ill will. The gangster had put up no contest to his premature departure but then with Chris Larabee prepared to shoot him if he gave the gunslinger any trouble, it did not seem like a particularly good idea to agitate the man any more than necessary. Vin Tanner and Ezra Standish could tell that it would not take much to push Chris over the edge and kept a tight rein on Blackwood, who continued the journey in silence. Chris had not forgotten that it was Blackwood who had sent that assassin to his home two nights ago and who was responsible for Buck Wilmington's injuries. It was taking all his control not to avenge that wrong but he somehow kept it under control. 

He kept it under control for one reason and one reason alone; he simply did not have the proof to connect Blackwood to any crime. As odious and repugnant as it might seem to seven and JD in particular, what he did to Casey was not legally binding proof of his guilt in the other crimes. Yes, they could drag him into court and hold him accountable for defiling the young lady but the ends would hurt Casey more than it would Blackwood and when it came down to it, it was her word against his. Blackwood had been smart, he had left no physical bruising on Casey that might prove her claim of rape and no one wanted her to endure the humiliation of allowing her disgrace to become a matter of public knowledge.  

Thus, they had agreed that the best course of action was to run the bastard out of town as quickly as possible. JD had made it perfectly clear that any familial relationship he had with Blackwood was over. He wanted nothing more to do with the man and wished him gone. It was for JD's sake as well as Casey's that Chris had agreed begrudgingly to let the matter go. Normally, anyone who did what Blackwood was accused of would have been strung up by and now and left to the buzzards. However, Josiah had spoken rather eloquently that it would simply be better if Blackwood just left. 

They rode to the outskirts of town in silence until all that lay before them was the sparse landscape that preceded Bitter Creek. Blackwood was more than capable of making the rest of the journey on his own and as long as he never showed his face in Four Corners again, Chris didn't give a damn where the bastard went. Like Vin and Ezra, he was keeping his fury on a tight rein because he too wanted to smash this bastard into a pulp for what he had done to Casey but JD had taken care of that more than adequately himself. Still Chris found himself bristling with rage each time he thought about Casey at the hands of this animal.

Chris brought his horse Cinco to a stop, with Peso and Chaucer doing the same, next to the black gelding. Turning the infamous Larabee glare in Blackwood's direction, Chris said icily. "Get going." Chris did not trust himself to say more than that. 

"So this is it huh?" Blackwood remarked with a little sneer. 

"You will forgive us if we do not make much more of a fanfare regarding your departure." Ezra said in the way only Ezra could. 

"I will be back you know." Blackwood retorted, not about to cry defeat. "I'm going now because it suits me to go now." 

"You come back," Chris' eyes narrowed into an expression of menace that sent shivers through Vin and Ezra as well as Blackwood. "I'll kill you and unlike your son, who is a better man than I will ever be, I won't have any hesitation about doing it. He let you walk away this time and we're respecting it but you threatened my family and I ain't forgetting that." 

"Your wife and child are intact," Blackwood drawled. "Be grateful for that." He was not a man that could be easily intimidated and though Chris' warning was not one to take lightly, Blackwood had given a few in him time as well and his persona almost matched Chris' in sinister intensity. 

"I'm not just talking about my wife and children." Chris retorted automatically. "I'm talking about my  _family_. You cross my path again and I'll do your son a favor and see to it, it will be the last time you cross  _anyone_  again." 

"Point taken." Blackwood replied sourly and cast his gaze into the horizon from which they came and noticed a distant figure on horseback watching them. He squinted to make out of the form but realised after a moment that he had no need to; he could guess who was watching the proceedings. Blackwood tipped his hat slightly and expected a reaction but none was forthcoming. With a little sigh, he returned his attention to his escorts, in particular Chris Larabee. 

"Until next time." He replied and then dug his heels into his horse, sending the animal bolting forward.  

Chris watched Blackwood crossed the plains before them before he heard Vin remarked. "Hey look up there." 

"What is it?" Chris looked over his shoulder at the direction Vin was staring at and saw the rider on horseback retreating over the crest and disappearing from sight all together. 

"Shall we go after him?" Ezra Standish asked. "Perhaps offer some companionship during the ride home?" 

"No," Chris shook his head slowly. "JD needs time to deal with this. I think if he didn't wait for us its probably because he wanted some time alone." 

"Well you can't blame him for that." Vin remarked, pulling down the brim of his hat over his eyes since they were heading back in the direction of the sun.  

Chris continued to stare into the horizon, even though JD was long gone, probably headed back towards Four Corners. He had a feeling that a part of JD, no matter how much he loathed its existence, accepted that he was Neil Blackwood's son and perhaps, this was as close as he could manage to saying goodbye to the monster who sired him. 

No, Chris thought with a wave of sympathy, you couldn't blame JD at all. 

* * *

When JD finally reached Four Corners once more, he made his way directly to the clinic where Buck was still recuperating. Prior to his departure, Nathan had mentioned that Buck had regained consciousness for the first time since the shooting. Although he had wanted to rush immediately to the premises and see how the big man was doing, JD held back, deciding that Inez should have the chance to have some time alone with her husband. It was not often to see Inez so vulnerable but she had been during the last few days. He could not blame her for that. Her home was destroyed and her husband could have just as easily died as he had survived his wounds. She had reason for her fears and JD did not want to intrude on their time together. Besides, he had business of his own to take care of first.  

He did not know why he had wanted to see Blackwood gone. It frightened him to think that he might still have some attachment to the man even after everything Blackwood had done, especially to Casey and Buck. Unfortunately as much as JD had tried to deny it, Neil Blackwood was his father and for better or worse, he would have to accept it or never be able to keep himself from becoming just like Blackwood. Seeing the man leave had given him some sense of closure and for the next few months as he tried to wrestle with his identity, he would need that stability. 

When Alex let him into the room where Buck was presently convalescing, the lawman was fidgeting uncomfortably on his bed even though he was in no condition to do so. Upon realizing Alex had caught him and after garnering a rather nasty frown from the doctor, Buck who might have been on the critical list immediately went into charm mode once again. "I'm a vital man darling," he grinned that smile had sent so many hearts a flutter even now after the demise of his bachelor state. "I can't be expected to be lying around here all day, especially by myself lonesome." He winked at JD. He was nowhere as robust as he normally was and the effort of the serious injury he had survived showed all over his face. 

"I think that is an excellent idea," Alex gave him another sarcastic look. "I'll get Inez in here and let her deal with you when you decide to move around like a jackrabbit on a hot stove." 

Buck's smile faded. "I got your point Alex." He sighed, knowing how persistent Inez could be when she worried. "I'll behave." 

Alex grinned triumphantly. "I thought you might." She glanced at JD and then said in a gentler voice. "Try not to tire him out okay?" 

"I won't." JD answered with a little smile as she swept out of the room and left them alone. 

Once she was gone, the room felt silent again and for a few seconds neither spoke. JD only had to look at Buck's expression to know that he was aware of what had happened with Casey and with Blackwood. An intense feeling of shame overcame JD as he tried to come to grips with the fact that all this had happened because of him. Almost as if Buck could read his thoughts, his best friend met JD's gaze with a smile that told him that everything was going to be alright, no matter how bad things might seem at the moment. JD marveled at Buck's ability to do that, even now. 

"Its ain't your fault JD." Buck said firmly. 

"Yes it is." He replied. "I can tell myself that it ain't but it still wouldn't be true. Blackwood would have done none of this if it wasn't on the count of me being his son." 

"You didn't have any choice in that JD." Buck forced himself to sit up because he wanted to make JD understand and sometimes seeing eye to eye helped things along. "It wasn't your fault that he ended up being your father." 

"I keep telling myself that but I can't believe it." He confessed. 

"JD," Buck sighed, feeling the need for confession as well, hoping that it helped JD in some way. "I was jealous as all hell when I found out that he was your father."  

"Really?" JD looked up at him confused. "Why?" 

"Because I didn't want to lose you." Buck replied, not afraid to admit it now because JD needed to hear this. "You're a good kid JD, one of the best. I used to think that it was  _you_  who needed me but I was wrong. I need you in my life as much as I need Inez and Elena Rose. When Blackwood walked in here, I thought I might lose you and that scared me." 

"Jeez, Buck." JD shrugged, uncomfortable with the tone of the conversation but glad to hear Buck's words at the same time as well. "You didn't have to worry. I mean I wasn't going anywhere, no matter what he did. I like my life here too much, too much to let him change me." 

"And that's why it isn't your fault." Buck returned instantly, taking advantage of the opening. "JD, you proved that you're not like him long before he ever laid eyes on you. You're a good, strong man that cares about people and that is a rare thing. I didn't know your mama but I'm sure she was a fine woman indeed because so much of you is her and so little of you is Blackwood." 

JD sucked in his breath trying not to let his feelings get the better of him. "What about Casey Buck? How can I look at her after what he did to her because of me?"

Buck who had been in the exact same circumstances with Inez, was glad that he was able to offer some kind of advice if not much. When Victoria Westbrook had come to town looking for vengeance against him and Chris for the wrongs she supposed was done to her family, she had attacked Buck by paying someone to rape Inez. Buck still had difficulty dealing with that knowledge and knew that while he could advise JD, there was no quick fix answer.  

"You have to look after her JD," Buck said firmly. "Because she needs you and because you love her. This is the one time where what you feel has to come second to what she's going through. It's the worst thing that can happen to a woman and for one as young as Casey, its even worse. She's going to hurt a lot JD but she has to know that you don't think that she asked for it, or deserved it." 

"Why would she think that?" JD asked horrified by that possibility. 

"Trust me," the older man responded knowingly. "She will and you have to take her in your arms and tell her that she's wrong and you keep doing it until she believes you." 

JD nodded and realised that Buck was right. This had happened because of him and he was not going to let Casey think otherwise. He loved her. He loved how she was brave enough to tell the truth, even though she was torn apart inside. He loved how she fought her own pain to stop him from doing something he would have undoubtedly regretted much later. She deserved his support and if one thing had come out of this whole miserable affair, it was the fact that he knew that he loved her more than anything in the world and together, they could survive  _anything_. 

"Yeah," JD nodded with a grin as that thought filled him with warmth. 

"Now get out of here," Buck grumbled, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. "I'm tired and you need to go find that gal of yours." 

JD could only smile at Buck, knowing the man had ulterior motives for making him leave and found that no matter how sentimental this was to say, he had to do it. "Buck," JD responded as he rose to his feet. "You know you never had to worry about losing me to Blackwood." JD could not even bring himself to say  _father_  any more. "I never really needed a pa, I had you." 

Buck swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat as the emotion took over for a bit. "Get out of here." He muttered. "Go find her before we start getting misty and then people will really talk." 

JD nodded, allowing the moment to pass but content with the knowledge that what he had said was enough. Buck understood. Sometimes, JD believed he was the  _only_  one who truly did. 

* * *

"Hey Casey." JD announced himself when he rode out to find her after seeing Buck. 

He had found her at their favorite place; being the pond at the Wells' property, watching the insects skim over the greenish hue of its surface with scattered grace. She sat there, her legs folded under her chin, watching the movement of life before her while the sunlight bounced off her dark hair. Her eyes had been some place distant when JD found her and he did not need to ask to know of what she was thinking. Nettie had told him when he stopped by at the house that spending most of her days out here. Although he did not voice it to the lady, JD suspected this was most likely because Casey was not entirely comfortable with Nettie finding out what had happened to her.  

Nettie had not taken the news well but was trying to cope with it to make things easier on Casey. Her mood however was not as easily placated and the tough old woman was all hell fire and brimstone in her disposition at this time. Nettie wanted Blackwood to go to jail until Alex convinced her that it would ruin Casey in town if what he had done were made public and there was also the possibility that Blackwood might walk free. It was a foregone conclusion that such a result would destroy any faith the girl still had in the world. Even though Nettie had taken Casey into her arms and told her niece that it was all right, Casey was still distant. JD supposed she could be no other way and once again, Buck's words came back to remind him what he had to do. 

_Tell her she's wrong about it being her fault and hold her until she believes._

"Hi JD." She offered him a little smile after his greeting but it was one laced with all kinds of sadness that pierced JD's heart to see it. She had been his strength when he had faced Blackwood but it was a candle lasting briefly and now she was unable to hide from the vulnerability and the wounds of her ordeal.

"How are you doing?" He asked sitting next to her, removing his hat from his brow and resting it on the space beside him. 

"Okay." Casey shrugged. A part of her was terrified that he was going to say that she should have stopped it somehow and the tightening in her gut only made her fear escalate when she saw him sitting there, trying to gather up courage to say those unspeakable words. Who could blame him? She had lain with his father. How could he forgive her for that? The reservoir of strength, displayed so spectacularly when JD had almost killed Blackwood was nowhere to be found and all she wanted to do was curl up and die.  

Suddenly, she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders, drawing her body against his in a gesture of strength and support, not of rejection. For a moment, his touch made her recoil. She was flooded with the revolting memory of Blackwood's touch, so different from when she and JD had made love for the first time. She almost pulled away but then he simply held onto her, breathing in the scent of her hair in his lungs and lowering his lips to her ear and whispering ever so softly in a tone that felt like gossamer against her skin.  

"Casey I love you." JD declared softly, deciding that the best way to do this was to simply tell her the truth. She needed to know how he felt immediately, not to be confused by a veil of words that were utterly meaningless unless they came to her straight from his heart. 

"JD...." She started to answer.  

"Shhhh......" he stopped her from speaking and held on to her even tighter but not so that she would feel restrained, merely comforted. "I love you and that's all that matters to me. I don't care about anything else other than that and I always will love you no matter what."

JD felt her body tremble and quake as if a great weight had been removed from the well of her grief and its water were finally gushing forth. As it moved through her, breaking down all the barriers she had erected since this began, he realised that she was weeping. JD could feel droplets of warm moisture on his arm as she rested her head against his bicep and cried softly.

"I tried to stop him." She sobbed softly. "I tried so hard." 

"Its okay," he interrupted once more. She did not need to say it because he  _knew_. He loved her so much that there was never any question of doubt. "I know you did and it doesn't matter, any of it. I'm going to hold you Casey, I'm going you for as long as I can because I love you and I won't let you go, ever." 

And they sat there for the rest of the afternoon, watching the tricks that the sunlight played with their eyes, with JD holding Casey in his arms and telling her that he loved her, until she believed it.

* * *

Diana Belladonna did not like to ride in the middle of the day. 

Out here in the Territory, it was simply too hot for afternoon excursions. The heat tended to be more prolific during such occasions and as her business required her to perform the duty alone, the comfort of a stagecoach was more or less impossible. Still, she had made the journey from Four Corners and shortly after Chris Larabee and company had departed from town, taking Neil Blackwood with them, Diana had set out on her trip as well. She had not been in the best stead with Ezra Standish of late so she was unable to gain any accurate intelligence as to why Blackwood was being expelled so unceremoniously from Four Corners. It was generally believed however, that the man was responsible for the attack of Buck Wilmington.

Diana arrived in Sweet Water shortly after lunch and stabled her horse and carriage at the local livery before proceeding the expensive hotel situated in the main street of the large community. She swept through the town like a breath of perfumed air, capturing attention even though she was trying to be discreet. However, the reality was that she was a woman of some beauty and could not be expected to fade into the background at will. Besides, being a chanteuse meant that she always lingered on the side of scandal and a visit to a hotel, unescorted was very scandalous indeed. Entering the hotel premises, she paused at the front desk long enough to state her business before continuing to the room where her gentlemen friend was awaiting her. 

Actually, where both her gentlemen friends were awaiting her. 

Diana entered the room, which was naturally the largest suite that such an establishment could produce. It was a room of make shift finery that would not hold up in comparison to the hotels or the suites found in the East. However, for the moment, it served as a private sanctuary for her business dealings here in Sweet Water. She had not knocked when she arrived because Diana knew that she was being expected.  

Moving up the short hallway that spilled into the parlor, only one of the men stood up at her entrance as was befitting for a gentlemen to do in the company of a lady, although truth be known he was no gentleman. The man who had not risen, remaining in his seat as he sipped cognac  _was_  a gentlemen but to him she was merely a paid servant like his polite companion and not worthy of such consideration. 

"Mr Kitson." Diana greeted the first man coolly. "I see you made good your escape after all." 

"Thank you ma'am," Kitson said politely. "Wouldn't have gone anywhere if you hadn't let us go while Larabee and his men were dealing with that bank robbery." 

"That is how I planned it." Diana remarked and sat down in one of the wing chairs as Kitson sat down. "Of course I had to sacrifice one of our people but you cannot make an omelet without breaking eggs." 

"Yes you did very well," their employer responded. "The both of you. You kept Larabee and his Magnificent Seven very busy while I tended to the business at hand." A look of derision crossed his face as he uttered Chris Larabee's name and it was a second later before he resumed speaking. "Our chess pieces are in place. We will soon make our opening move."   
"Should I remain here?" Diana inquired. "There's no reason for me to go back there. Ezra Standish isn't interested in me. He's much too enamoured by that redhead who runs the Emporium." 

"Well the lady is handsome," he answered noncommittally. "And love makes fools of us all. I did not expect you to be successful anyway; it was merely to keep sweet Ezra on his toes. However, I will have you go back because when I roll the dice I will want him here with me."

"Whatever you say Mr Julius." Diana nodded, caring little one way or another. "Whatever you say."

  

**THE END**


End file.
